I Have to Marry Him!
by Princess Jewels
Summary: The President of Kaiba Corp has to marry an International Super Model. What happens when egos collide? Will it be love or hate? Rated M for lemon in later chapters and some language
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh…but if I did that would be really REALLY awesome!**_

* * *

><p><strong>OC Character<strong>**  
>Jewels Hiromi<br>Age: 18  
>Job: International Super Model<strong>

* * *

><p>Everyday life was as an international super model was perfect for me. I got up, got my hair done, got fitted for the next run way show, did photo shoots, and all my other usual model routine stuff. But then of course someone had to come and rain on my parade…and that someone was my father's lawyer (well he was my father's lawyer until my father passed away and now he's just the Hiromi Corp. Lawyer).<p>

"I am not doing that," I said pushing the document back towards Mr. Arai.

"This was an official agreement between your father and Gozaburo Kaiba," Mr. Arai said, "You are so marry Seto Kaiba."

"Read my lips…I…Am…Not…Marrying…Him," I said, "Have you ever met him? His ego is the size of his company building."

"Well then your ego and his ego will get along just fine," Mr. Arai said.

My jaw dropped and I stood up slamming my hands down on the table in the process. "You have absolutely no right to speak to me like that!" I yelled.

"Maybe not," he said standing up, "But you are still to marry Seto Kaiba. So…I think its best that you give him a call."

-Meanwhile-

SETO'S POV

"I…I…I…I…I…I," I fumbled for words as I looked at the document that had been placed in front of me.

"The document explains everything," the lawyer said before turning and leaving my office.

"Big brother?" Mokuba said looking at me, "Are you ok?"

"I…I…I'm engaged and I didn't even know it," I said.

"To whom?" he asked coming over and looking at the document.

"Some girl named Jewels Hiromi," I replied pushing the document away from me and rubbing my temples.

"Oooooh I know who she is," Mokuba said, "She's a model and she's the daughter of Kenji Hiromi, the owner…well former owner of Hiromi Corp. You met them last month."

"You mean I'm marrying that red headed girl brat?" I asked.

He nodded.

The phone rang and I picked it up. It wasn't a long one…and it wasn't one I wanted to take either. When I hung up the phone I sighed. "And now I'm having lunch with her tomorrow," I said.

-Next Day-

JEWELS' POV

As I sat in my limo on my way to lunch my agent was talking about the next photo shoot, but I wasn't really listening.

"Jewels…Jewels are you listening?" Cho asked.

"No…not really," I said, "I know what to do at a photo shoot…you don't have to drill me every single time…and plus, now isn't the time." The limo slowly came to a stop outside the restaurant where I was having lunch with Seto and I got out closing the door before Cho could say anything else. _'Well here goes nothing,'_ I thought walking into the restaurant. I looked around and finally saw Seto in the back corner of the restaurant and seated myself.

"You're late," he said not looking up from his laptop.

"Yes, well the fitting for my next photo shoot took a little longer than expected," I said.

He just made a grunting noise and I looked at my menu. "Oooo they have Ramen here," I said before ushering the waiter over and ordering and then turning to Seto. "So we need to talk about this whole…marriage thing," I said whispering that last part.

He closed his laptop and gave me a serious look. "I have checked everything and there is no way that we are getting out of this…whatever you want to call it," he said, "But apparently now you have to move in by the end of the month.

"Yeah…thankfully I heard your mansion is bigger than mine, soooo most of my stuff will fit," I said.

"Hey I never said-," I cut him off my putting a finger on his lips.

"Like you said Seto…there is no way that we are getting out of this…so…I'm gonna move in with you and there's a few things that I'm gonna need," I said.

He pushed my hand away. "Like what?" he asked.

"A room for an office, a room for a gym, a room for all my clothes-," he cut me off.

"You need a room just for your clothes?" he asked.

"Uh duh," I replied, "I'm an international super model who has been on just about every magazine cover. Designers give me free clothing. I have everything from ball gowns to street wears…to even a few intimate things."

He sighed. "Better get people on this then," he said sighing.

-Two Weeks Later-

"Be careful with that painting!" I said as the movers moved a painting of my father into my new office.

"Ok…well Mokuba your in charge…I have a tournament to set up," Seto said before leaving.

Mokuba sighed.

"Tournament?" I asked.

"Duel Monsters," Mokuba said.

"Oh…right…that silly little card game," I said.

"Please don't ever say that in front of my brother," he said.

"It just bores me…I tried playing it once and I won, but I didn't get any satisfaction out of it," I said.

"So you model instead?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yup…that's how I compete…on the runway," I replied, "And I am the best in the world at what I do."

"You defiantly sound like my brother," Mokuba mumbled.

"I heard that," I said.

"Sorry," he said quickly.

"It's okay," I said.

I looked around the office. I was shaping up nicely so I walked to the room that was basically my second closet…well there was a door to the room that connected the room to my walk-in closet that was of course connected to my room (if that made sense). Some of the girls that I worked with that handled the clothing were helping out with the unpacking of the clothes. I walked back out into the hall and sat on the ground and put my head on my knees.

"You look pathetic," I heard Seto say.

"I thought you left for work," I said not looking up at him.

"I forgot something," he said, "Now, you say that you're an international super model, but right now you look like a pathetic child…now get up before the help sees you this way. I don't want them to think that my fiancé is weak and pathetic."

"I'm making a big life change," I said standing up, "I just wanted to sit down and collect my thoughts." I poked him in the chest as I was talking at he just looked down at me with his icy blue eyes.

"Aren't you a bit short to be a super model?" he questioned looking at my 5'4" stature.

"Well you're a bit young to be the president of a multi-million dollar company but no one's complaining," I said.

We just glared at each other for a moment and then walked away.

_'Ha! I got the last word,'_ I thought before going into my room, changing into a bathing suit and then going down to the pool. Once down at the pool I sat in one of the pool chairs and opened my book.

"What the hell?" I heard from inside the mansion. Next thing I knew Seto came out carrying my dog Hakoda. "What…the hell is this?" he asked.

"That Seto is a dog you know _Canis lupus familiaris._ _Canis_ meaning "dog", _lupus _meaning "wolf", and _familiaris _meaning "household" or "domestic"," I replied.

"I know WHAT it is, I mean WHAT is it doing in my mansion?" he asked.

"Hakoda is my dog," I said as Seto dropped him on my lap, "I couldn't just leave him behind."

"I don't want that mangy pooch-," he was cut off by Mokuba walking outside.

"Hey Seto can I…" he stopped when he saw Hakoda and ran over, "Coo, when did we get a dog?"

"As soon as I moved in," I said smirking at Seto, "He has toys in the living room if you want to play with him."

"Would I ever," Mokuba said.

Seto sighed.

_'Jewels 1…Seto 0,'_ I thought putting a point of the mental score board.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jewels: Okay so there's chapter 1, I hope you enjoyed it =) <strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Jewels: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**_

_**Seto: But I do.**_

_**Jewels: You do not! You may have enough money to but you don't!**_

_**Seto: I do and just leave it at that.**_

_**Jewels: You do not! Now on with the story before he says anything else!**_

* * *

><p>A few weeks went by and Seto and I went on with our lives, most of the time barely acknowledging that one another existed, until Seto called me in the middle of a photo shoot.<p>

"You can't just go in there," his secretary said.

"Oh really?" I asked stopping and looking at her, "Watch me." I opened the doors and closed them behind me. "You better have a damn good reason for interrupting my photo shoot," I said.

"I will be announcing the start of The Battle City Tournament in a couple of days," he said not looking up from his computer.

I stared at him blankly. "So!" I said.

"So…as my fiancé you should be there, am I wrong?" he asked.

I thought for a moment. "People will start talking if they see us together," I replied.

"People will start talking anyway when an engagement announcement hits the newspapers," he retorted.

"Fine, I'll go," I said, "By the way, I had my personal tailors make you a new coat because you seriously need a splash of color in your wardrobe."

"Whatever," he said.

"Yeah, thanks Jewels I was hoping I could get some help with that," I said saying what I thought should have been said before I left Kaiba Corp. and headed home. I looked at the purple trench coat that was on the couch and sighed. _'Purple?'_ I thought to myself, _'Why did I choose purple?'_ I flopped in one of the chairs and turned on the TV and Hakoda came and jumped on my lap. A few hours later, Seto walked in the house.

"Where's Mokuba," he asked.

"Room," I said pointing towards the stairs before getting up, grabbing the garment bag, and walking over to him, "Here…Uh…Happy Thursday."

He took the bag and went upstairs. A few minutes later he came back down.

_'Whoa,'_ I thought.

"I didn't think that I would like this," he said before picking up his briefcase, "Now I'll be back in a bit, I need to meet someone at the museum."

"Be kind, rewind," I said grabbing his arm, "You mean the Domino City museum…as in the museum where they are having the Egyptian exhibit this week?"

"Yes," he replied.

"Can I come?" I asked.

"No," he replied flatly.

"?" I asked again, "I'll stay out of your way; I just want to look around."

He sighed. "Fine," he said.

"Yes!" I said grabbing my jacket.

-Domino City Museum-

"This is so cool," I said looking at a stone that was covered in hieroglyphs.

"Ah, Seto Kaiba," a woman said.

I stood up straight and turned and saw a woman with black hair, tan skin, and dress in Egyptian garb. She looked at me for a moment and then back at Seto.

"You brought your fiancé?" she asked, "I wasn't expecting that. She might as well come with."

"How did she…" I started.

"I don't know, just walk," Seto replied.

We headed down a hall into another room with Egyptian artifacts. While Seto talked to the woman I looked around the room.

THUMP

I spun around and saw Seto in the ground and before my brain could really realize what the rest of my body was doing I was next to Seto.

"What did you do?" I asked looking at the woman. _'What the hell am I doing? Why in the world do I care?'_ I thought after I said that.

"He saw his ancient past," she said as I helped Seto to his feet.

Seto cleared his throat. "This is just more of that hocus pocus stuff," he said.

The woman held out a card towards Seto and he took it. "This is something that will help you defeat my brother," she said, "It's an Egyptian God Card, you may borrow it, but I will need it back after the tournament."

I rolled my eyes. _'Not the stupid card game again,' _I thought.

Seto smirked as he put the card in his inside coat pocket. "Sure, whatever you say," he said turning around and walking away with me at his heels.

_'She will never see that card again,'_ I thought.

-The Next Day-

"You did what?" I asked Cho.

"I…I uh…cleared your schedule for three weeks," she replied hiding behind her day planner.

"Why?" I asked, "I had an interview in a few days."

"Th…that I did keep in your schedule," she said, "As for the reason I cleared the rest of your schedule, I was thinking this tournament will be a good chance for you to spend some time with Mr. Kaiba."

"And what would make you think that?" I asked.

"W…Well from what I understand from my sources, he will be competing in the tournament as well, so he'll be out of his office," she replied, "So you can walk around with him and watch him compete and cheer him on."

I sighed. "Walking is good exercise," I said.

Cho smiled.

"Wipe that smile off your face," I said.

She immediately stopped smiling. "I'll uh…just show myself out," she said leaving my office.

-That Night-

I was sitting in the helicopter with Seto as he made his speech about the rules of The Battle City, yadda yadda yadda. After a few minutes the chopper stared to hover over the Domino City Center Square and Seto opened the door and step out onto landing skids. Me on the other hand I stood and leaned against the doorway. I could just imagine what people though seeing me there with Seto Kaiba of all people. It just doesn't seem right.

-KAIBA CORP.-

I flopped down on one of the green couches in Seto's office and yawned…not because I was tired…but because I was bored. I saw Seto sit at his desk and turn on his computer and an idea popped into my head.

"You know Seto," I said turning onto my stomach and putting my hands under my chin, "I know why you really wanted me out there with you tonight."

He looked at me out of the corner of his eyes and then back at his computer.

I got up and went and sat on the edge of his desk. "I'm beautiful…I know that…and so does the world," I said crossing my legs and putting my elbow on my knee so I could rest my chin on my hand, "And you're a successful and very powerful business man."

"I really hope there's a point to this," he said not looking away from his computer screen.

I put my hand on the other side of his face and turned his head so he was looking at me. "Every good business man…needs a good woman behind him," I said moving my hand down his cheek until just my index finger was under his chin, "You have a trophy…and you couldn't wait to show me off and show not only do you have power…but you have a beautiful woman."

He pushed my hand away. "That's the last thing I want," he said, "We might as well just get the media stirring now rather than later."

I leaned back putting my hand on the desk for support. "Whatever you say," I said looking out the window.

SETO'S POV

I looked Jewels up and down before turning to my computer once again. In a sense she was right; she was beautiful. She knew that…the rest of the world knew that…and I of course knew that. I saw it every day when she left the mansion in those designer clothes of hers…but the one this I did not need is a trophy by my side.

"So apparently I get to spend time with you during The Battle City Tournament," she said breaking the silence.

"Wh…what?" I asked.

"Yup…my agent thought it would be a good idea to clear my schedule for the next three weeks," she said, "Except of course the interview I have in a few days…she thought it would be a good idea so I could spend some time with you or cheer you on or however the hell she put it."

"That's…wonderful," I said as my eye started to twitch.

"Yeeeeeah," she said before looking at her watch, "Well I have to go, it's getting late and I need my beauty sleep."

I watched as she left and then dropped my head down onto the desk. "Daaaaaaaaamn iiiiiiiiiiiit," I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Jewels: Well…I hope you enjoyed the chapter ^_^ <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

_**Jewels: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.**_

* * *

><p>"He didn't have to be Mr. Bossy Pants and kick us out," I said to Mokuba as we walked down the streets away from Kaiba Corp.<p>

"I had to leave anyway," he said, "I am after all, the Battle City commissioner."

I patted the top of his head. "Okay, don't go getting an ego like your brother's," I said. I stopped and looked in a store window at a TV which had my last runway show playing on it.

"Hey Jewels do you like my brother?" Mokuba asked still walking, "Jewels?"

"Huh?" I asked.

"Do you like my brother?" he asked.

I looked at him oddly. "Um…he's ok," I said, "For a self centered…ok don't look at me like that." He was giving me the 'Pweeeeeese tell me the truth' look. "Those eyes," I said trying to look away, "Okay! I said…he's good looking, but he has a horrible personality."

"Hmmmm," he said.

"Hmmmm?" I asked, "Hmmm what?"

"Nothing!" he said before grabbing my wrist, "Let's go!"

He dragged me down the street and we saw these two guys with the Duel Disk things (not that I had really listened to Seto explain them) and then POOF this giant monster thing appeared.

"HOLY SWEDISH FISH!" I yelled before hiding behind Mokuba (as much as an 18 year old can hide behind a 13 year old), "What the hell is that?"

Mokuba laughed. "You weren't listening when Seto was explaining the Duel Disk systems were you?" he asked.

I put one arm around my knees and used the other hand to rub the back of my head. "Well you see…I started to listen…and then I got bored…and I started to think about other things…that weren't so…duely," I replied.

He laughed. "Those monsters are Duel Monsters," he said as I stood up, "The Duel Disk is a portable hologram generator to display the duel monsters."

"Oh," I said feeling my cheeks turn red from embarrassment, "So that little incident just now…"

"It never happened," Mokuba said.

"Cool," I said.

As Mokuba and I walked around I got even more creeped out by the holographic duel monsters.

"I have to say, I love technology and it's advancements…but this is just weird," I said.

"As long as you're with Seto…which is inevitable because of this whole arranged marriage thing," he said, "You'll see more technology like this."

I sighed. "Wonderful," I said.

After a couple of hours there was finally some action when me and Mokuba caught some boys helping their older brother win his duels by standing on a roof top and looking at his opponents cards through binoculars.

"Are you crying?" Mokuba asked once the boys left.

"Their story was so heartwarming," I said.

"Girls," he said before we left the roof top.

After another hour of walking my stomach growled. "I'm hungry," I said putting a hand on my stomach.

"I thought models didn't eat," Mokuba said as we made our way down an alley.

"Common misconception," I said, "We just watch what we…hey, is that guy beating up that other guy for his cards?"

He looked ahead of us and then blew his whistle before running ahead of me.

"Hey wait up!" I called after him, "I told Seto I'd keep an eye on you and I don't want Mr. Bossy Ego Pants mad at me!"

He just kept running and confronted the guy. I didn't hear what the guy said back, but I did hear what someone else said.

"Well that's not nice," I heard Seto say.

_'What the hell is he doing here of all place?'_ I thought, _'What am I doing here of all places.'_

"Seto Kaiba?" the guy asked.

"You messed with the wrong kid, now you're going to feel the wrath of my Egyptian God card!" Seto said before putting a card on his duel disk and breaking out into a roar of evil laughter.

I covered my eyes. _'I saw that card at the museum, I don't want to see the holographic version,'_ I thought as I heard a loud roar. A minute later I heard whimpering and uncovered my eyes and saw the guy on the ground. "I feel the need to go back to my own job," I said as the guy got up and ran off.

"That almost might be the best course of action s you don't hide like slutty girl #1 in a teen horror flick again," Seto said.

"Why you!" I said shaking my fist at him, "These hologram things are just creepy that's all." I crossed my arms and looked away.

" Sure keep telling yourself that," he said before walking away.

-The Next day-

BANG BANG BANG

I walked over to my bedroom doo and saw Seto standing there.

"What?" I asked.

"The car is leaving in 5 minutes if you'[re coming." He said.

"Nope, not today," I said, "I have an interview with Domino Fashion TV."

He just looked at me.

"By the way, these people follow just about my every move, so what do I say if they ask about why we were together?" I asked.

"Just make something up," he said before walking away.

"That's helpful," I said before closing my door.

-Limo-

"Sp just answer everything as honestly as possible," Cho said, "Remember Akiko Ito asks strange questions but people like the truth."

"I know," I said trying to think up the best lie for me and Seto being together. I figured the best route was to start with some of the truth then move onto the best lie that sounded like the truth.

-Grand Lion Inn-

"Welcome to Domino Fashion TV, I'm your host Akiko Ito and I'm at the prestigious Grand Lion Inn with none other than the red headed blue eyed beauty who has taken the modeling world by storm Jewels Hiromi," Akiko said.

I smiled and gave a small wave to the camera.

"So Jewels you are one of the top models in the world and you're only 18 years old and we have had questions flying in from around the world; Spain, America, Asia, but mainly right here in Japan and Domino mostly…and I'm going to get straight to the big question...the other night at the beginning of the big Battle City Tournament, why were you with Seto Kaiba," she said, "I mean this is the first time anyone has ever seen you with him and it was a shock to everyone…especially those in the fashion world."

"Well...the truth is, and this will be an even bigger shock," I said putting on my best embarrassed smile, "Seto Kaiba and I are engaged."

Akiko dropped her note cards. "Engaged?" she asked, "How? When? No one has ever seen you two together."

"Yes I know Akiko…but here's the thing," I started, "Seto and I are in the public eye a lot and when we met and started dating about a year ago, we really tried to keep this all a secret."

"How did he propose?" She asked really starting to get interested in this subject.

"Well as anyone can tell he isn't exactly the 'candle light and roses' type of guy," I said, "Kind of just asked me on a whim and I couldn't help but say yes."

"Wow," she said, "You know I was going to ask you about this whole Seto thing and then move onto your latest runway show in Madrid, but this is some juicy stuff."

SETO'S POV

I was watching Jewels' interview in my office and I was kind of impressed. _'She's good at bullshitting stuff,'_ I thought looking at a magazine that I had snatched from her office.

"You truly are a lucky women," Akiko Ito said to Jewels, "You're beautiful, smart, and successful…and just look at the man that you're marrying, he's also smart, very successful, and very, very handsome."

"Yes…I am lucky," Jewels said.

I turned the TV off and threw the magazine in my drawer. _'Luck…yeah…luck is that her father and my step father decided to choose a piece of our futures for us,'_ I thought.

JEWELS' POV

After my interview I went to the hotel room that I had booked for the day just to rest and get away from everything. I leaned against the door and sighed. Akiko was right in a way…I was lucky; Seto was smart, successful, and very handsome…but we were being forced into something two people shouldn't be forced into…a marriage.

I shook my head and headed to the bathroom to take a relaxing bath, but when I opened the door a rag was pressed against my face and everything slowly went black.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jewels: Dun dun . I wonder what's going to happen next. Well you'll just have to wait and see. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Jewels: Whew, we left off at a crazy spot…MOKIE!**_

_**Mokuba: Yes?**_

_**Jewels: Disclaimer please!**_

_**Mokuba: She does not own Yu-Gi-Oh**_

_**Jewels: Thank you.**_

_**Mokuba: You're welcome**_

* * *

><p>SETO'S POV<p>

"Mr. Kaiba!" Some woman yelled running up to me.

"What do you want?" I asked looking down at her.

"I'm…I'm Jewels' agent and assistant Cho Yamada," she said winded from running.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, "Shouldn't you be at the Grand Lion Inn with her?"

"That's it," she said looking up at me, "I went to the room she had reserved for the day to check on her and the door was open, all her stuff was still in there, and this was on the bed…it's for you." She handed me a piece of paper.

_Seto Kaiba,_

_You have until three o'clock to meet us down at the warehouse district for a duel. If you do not meet us, you will never see your dear beloved fiancé again._

_Rare Hunters._

I crumpled up the note and looked at Cho. "I'll take care of this," I said before turning away from her, "Come on Mokuba."

"Coming," Mokuba said.

_'Jewels and I may not see eye-to-eye, but those Rare Hunters will pay for laying a hand on her,'_ I thought, _'I should have never have brought her into this.'_

-Warehouse District-

"Think we should follow these arrows?" Mokuba asked pointing to signs that had arrows on them.

"It's our best bet…we have nothing else to go on," I said looking around, "Those pathetic Rare Hunters weren't too specific on where they were going to be." We followed the signs until finally we saw a freak standing by what looked like a box covers with a sheet. "Finally," I said.

"Ah, well if it isn't the Seto Kaiba," the Rare Hunter said.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"Oh…you mean this?" he asked before pulling the sheet off the box to reveal the fact that it was a glass box with what looked like some air holes in the top, a hose connecting to the bottom, and Jewels sitting inside looking like she was asleep, "Isn't she even more beautiful now that she's in a nice little keepsake box for all to admire?"

"You creep," I said balling my fist.

He kicked the side of the box and Jewels jumped slightly before her eyes opened.

JEWELS' POV

I heard a bang and slowly opened my eyes. "Where am I?" I asked trying to shield my eyes from the sun. When the blurriness finally disappeared I found that I was in some type of glass box, with a weird guy in a purple cloak standing next to it and Seto and Mokuba were standing across from us. I stood up. "What's going on?" I asked.

"You're now the prize only if…Seto Kaiba can win this match," the guy said before pulling a remote out of his pocket and hit a button.

I heard a noise that sounded like water and I looked down and saw water coming into the box through a hose. "Not good!" I said.

"The sooner this duel starts…the sooner Kaiba can save you from a watery fate…or hate over the God card…or the longer he takes…the faster that water rises," the guy in the purple cloak said.

Seto held out his duel disk. "You're not going to get the Egyptian God card…or hurt Jewels," he said.

"My hero," I said sarcastically.

The duel started and I was actually pretty amazed by Seto's dueling ability and I couldn't help but cheer him on every once and a while, but as the water got up to my chest I just wanted this duel over with.

_'You can do this Seto,'_ I thought.

"And now I summon the Blue-Eyes White Dragon," he said.

"That's his favorite card," I said to myself, "ACK! THE WATER IS NOW TO MY NECK!"

Seto ended his turn and the guy in the purple cloak went and then once it was Seto's turn it seemed like he wasn't sure.

"SETO!" I yelled trying to keep my head above water, "I am going to die if you don't hurry up!" I took a deep breath just before the water went over my head. I knew I wouldn't last long under the water and that was apparent when I started to black out, but before I was able to black out I saw this bright light and then movement towards the box. There was a crash and the glass of the box shattered and the water went spilling out and I landed in someone's arms.

I looked up, saw Seto, and smiled. "You know what?" I asked still trying to catch my breath, "I take back my sarcasm…you are my hero." He helped me to my feet and I looked up at him. "Thank you Seto," I said.

"You're welcome," he replied.

"I guess I should get home and change," I said.

He nodded and called for a limo and once the limo got there, I headed for home.

SETO'S POV

"You missed your chance," Mokuba said crossing his arms and looking at me.

"What?" I asked, "I saved her didn't I?"

"Well you had the perfect opportunity to kiss her and you threw it away," he said.

"What?" I asked, "You are thirteen years old what do you know of things like that?"

"I saw that look Seto," he said, "You've never had that look before…you liked being a hero…you liked being HER hero."

"I did not and we will speak no more of this," I said starting to walk away.

"Fine…fine…suit yourself big brother," he said following me, "But you know I'm right."

I just shook my head and kept walking.

-The Next Day-

JEWELS' POV

"I thought I told you to stay at home," Seto said once I caught up with him and Mokuba.

"Those Rare Hunter guys can't keep me down!" I said putting my hands on my hips.

"You're….chipper this morning," Mokuba said.

"Lots of coffee and protein shakes…didn't sleep well last night," I said, "Every time I fell asleep I was in that box again. But I'm good today!"

"Riiiight," he said.

Seto just shook his head and then we started walking. A little while later we were ambush by those Rare Hunter guys again and they were being chased by a guy with blonde, black, and magenta color hair.

"Yugi," Seto growled.

"SETO! JEWELS!" Mokuba yelled.

We turned around and saw Mokuba was now strapped to the rope of a helicopter and being flown away.

"What? No!" I yelled before running down the street after following the helicopter, "You come back here with my almost bother-in-law!" I ran for as long as I could until I tripped and fell. "MOKUBA!" I yelled. There was no reply. I got up and went back the way I came from and Seto and the spikey haired kid in a double duel I guess that was now going on a roof top over a glass ceiling.

Seto looked at me and all I could do was shake my head. I sat down on the ground and watch the duel…there was nothing I could do. But during the duel I realized that Seto's ego was getting the better of him.

"Seto!" I snapped making him (and everyone else) look at me as I stood up, "Put your ego aside for once…Yugi, I think his name was…so we can find Mokuba."

He looked from me to Yugi and then went back to the duel.

_'He actually listened to me,'_ I thought as I continued to watch the duel. In the end Seto and Yugi won and while Seto was trying to get out of the guys where in the world Mokuba was, the Kaiba Corp. helicopter showed up and who climbed out? None other than Mokuba. "You're alive!" I yelled running up and hugging him before Seto could get to him.

Seto cleared his throat and I let Mokuba and he explained everything and he said that Yugi's friends were at the pier being held by Marik, the leader of the Rare Hunters. We all climbed into the helicopter but there was a problem.

"There are only three seats," I said as Mokuba, Seto, and Yugi sat down.

Mokuba and Yugi looked at Seto.

"I'll sit here," I said sitting on the arm rest between Mokuba and Seto. But of course we hit a patch of turbulence and I ended up in Seto's lap. "Hi," I said, "I'm just gonna sit here…okay?"

"Sure?" he questioned.

"Awkward," I said.

After a couple of minutes Seto and Yugi got to talking and I got really confused.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," I said, "Hold up…ancient past…nameless pharaoh…this game gets crazier and crazier and…your soul was trapped in a duel monsters card?"

"You two haven't really been dating for a year, have you?" Yugi asked.

"No," I said, "But you can't say ANYTHING…I worked very hard to bullshit that stuff."

"I won't say a word," he said.

"Thank you," I said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jewels: Well I hope you liked the chapter!<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Jewels: Okay, so I know it took a while to get this chapter out, but I got a new computer and it didn't come with Microsoft Word and so I had to get a new Microsoft Word and it took FOREVER to get here but-**_

_**Marik: EXCUSES!**_

_**Jewels: Nobody asked you!**_

_**Marik: Well the voices did!**_

_**Jewels: *Sighs* I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**_

* * *

><p>Once the helicopter landed we climbed out and we were greeted by a boy with blonde hair.<p>

"Hey Seto? Do you know him?" I asked.

"Sadly," he replied crossing his arms, "That's part of the geek squad, one of Yugi's friends, the mutt Joey Wheeler."

"And I thought you didn't like me," I said listening to the distaste in his voice.

"In my opinion he shouldn't even be in this competition," he said, "He's a third rate duelist."

"You could go on all day couldn't you?" I asked.

"Yes," he replied.

Well it turns out that Joey's mind is taken over by some Marik guy and so is the mind of Yugi's other friend Tèa's mind, and so now Yugi and Joey are in a duel on a boardwalk, and their ankles are chained to an anchor and whoever loses will be fish food and Tèa was strapped in a chair with a freight storage container hanging above her.

"You guys take this game to seriously sometimes," I said looking at the scene in front of me, "I mean its one thing to fight for a championship but this is ridiculous."

"This is more than a championship to some of us," he said not looking at me.

I frowned and looked down at the ground. _'Yeah, it's an obsession that's going to get someone hurt…or worse,'_ I thought.

For most of the duel I couldn't bear to watch, except for when apparently the real Joey started to break through.

FWOOP, FWOOP, FWOOP, FWOOP, FWOOP

We (meaning me and the other people who had suddenly showed up) turned and saw Seto's helicopter heading this way.

"Did you order that?" I asked.

"Yes," he said smirking as the helicopter headed for the storage container.

"I don't think so," the hooded freak who was holding the release switch said as he was about to press the button.

Next thing I knew there was a metal arm band next to my head and there was a duel monsters was flying through the air and hit the guy in the hand, then Seto went running past me and knock the guy to the ground as the helicopter pushed the crane and storage container into the water.

I went and stood next to Seto and picked up the card and saw the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. "You like playing a superhero," I said before handing him the card and stepping on the guy to head over to the chair Tèa was in to press the release button before walking back over to Seto, "You like being the being a good guy."

"I do not I-," before he could finish there was a flash of light and Yugi fell to the ground, "Yugi…lost…"

"I can't watch this," I said hiding my head in Seto's Jacket.

I heard him sigh but he didn't stop me from hiding.

'_Wow he smells good,'_ I thought getting a whiff of his cologne, _'Wait…Jewels this is not the time for this! But he smells so good.'_ I took a deep breath hoping he wouldn't notice but sadly he did.

"It's expensive cologne I'm wearing, if you like it you-," he started but I moved away quickly and cross my arms.

"I…I didn't like it…I just thought that I recognized it that's all," I said, "Clive Christian No.1 Pure Perfume for Men, am I correct? It's about 185956¥ ($2350) a bottle."

He chuckled. "You Jewels…are a very, very bad liar," he said, "But you are correct. Now let's get out of her…there are still a few preparations to make."

We left the pier and walked to the nearest main street where Seto called for his limo and then we headed to where the final contestants would be meeting up for the semi-finals for the battle tournament.

-2 Hours Later-

"I'm so bored," I said as I sat on the steps of the blimp.

"Do something productive then," Seto said looking over his shoulder at me.

"Like what?" I asked, "Learn how to play duel monsters."

"Yes," he said flatly.

"You're joking right?" I asked.

"No," he said, once again, flatly, "We have to go through with this marriage so the least you can do I learn how to play the game, and learn how to play it properly." He picked up a briefcase, brought it over to me, set it on my lap, and opened it revealing hundred (maybe thousands), of duel monster cards. "Pick a monster card that's to your liking and I'll help you build a deck around that," he said.

I looked at him. The look in his eyes were a dead serious one, so I started looking through the monster cards until finally I found one to my liking. _'Hyozanryu; Type: Light. [Dragon] A dragon created from a massive diamond that sparkles with a blinding light. ATK/2100 DEF/2800,' _I thought reading the card stats to myself, _'Well diamonds are a girl's best friend.' _I put all the cards back where they belonged, closed the briefcase, and walked over to Seto. "Is this one okay?" I asked holding up the card in front of him.

"Good choice," he said, "I'll help you assemble a deck later, but for now…it seems that the other contestants of the Tournament have arrived."

I turned and saw Yugi and then others walking towards us and then other people that I didn't recognize also started to arrive. But then a guy in a purple cloak walked towards all of us.

"That's Marik isn't it?" I asked my grip tighter on the briefcase.

"Yes," Seto growled.

After a tense stare off between everyone we all boarded (with some help from me to help get Yugi's friends on board because the blimp wasn't a "Holiday Inn").

"We will be staying in here," Seto said opening a door.

"We?" I asked.

"I knew that Marik would make it and I don't trust him," he said, "And plus since you talked me into taking the geek squad aboard we needed to make more room."

"So you're sleeping on the floor…right?" I asked looking around the room and not see another bed.

"No but you can," he said smirking.

"Fat chance!" I yelled, "This beautiful body needs her beauty sleep and she does not, I repeat does not! Sleep on the floor."

"Then deal with it," he said bending down so his face was inches from mine and I was looking straight into his icy blue eyes.

I looked away from him. "What about Mokuba?" I asked.

"He'll have security at his room," he replied.

"What's so special about me that I couldn't have that?" I asked.

"Marik sees both you and Mokuba as a pawn in this whole tournament," he said, "And saying as he tried to kill you…your life is at risk and Mokuba is just in danger…once again." He straightened up and looked down at me making me feel very, very small. "So be careful," he said before walking around me.

"Seto Kaiba, do you care about me?" I asked looking over my shoulder at him.

He stopped and looked at me. "I'll send someone for you when it's time for the first duel," he said.

"I'll take that as a maybe," I said as the door slid shut.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked the chapter.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

_**Jewels: I know the last chapter was a bit shorter than what I normally try to do, but I hope you still liked it :D…so without further ado, Mokie…take it away.**_

_**Mokuba: She does not own Yu-Gi-Oh.**_

* * *

><p>I flopped on the bed and looked at the Hyozanryu card in my hand. <em>'Maybe he does care for me, I mean he did let me choose a card from his private collection and he's going to help me build a deck around it, and he's trying to keep me safe,'<em> I thought before sighing and staring up at the ceiling, _'Or maybe he's going to be just like my father and try and teach me a skill that's worth living for…no…no I can't think like that." _

I sat up and looked out the window and down at Domino City. It was very beautiful all lit up like a hundred candles in an endless night. I just stared out at the city for what seemed like an eternity until there was a knock at the door.

"What is it Roland?" I asked seeing Seto's top tournament official standing there.

"Excuse the interruption Ms. Hiromi, but Mr. Kaiba sent for you," he said, "He's in the dining hall waiting for you."

I put the duel monsters card in my inside jacket pocket and stepped out of the room. "Show me the way then…Seto never gave me the grand tour," I said. Roland led me up to the dining hall where everyone was waiting. "Well don't let me kill the party," I said, "You all could've gone to where ever this duel is going to be held…I would showed up eventually."

"Wowzie," I heard someone say, "And I thought that the view of the city was nice."

"Back off Wheeler," Seto said, "She's an international supermodel and even if she was single you would never have a chance with her."

"And what makes you think that Kaiba?" Joey asked.

I chuckled. "Are you rich?" I asked.

"Uh…well no," he replied.

"Then you wouldn't be able to handle my high maintenance life style," I replied for Seto, "I require only the best."

"She's just like Kaiba," a guy with brown pointed hair said.

"Not really," I said, "I just enjoy my high profile, high class lifestyle. The manicures and pedicures, the expensive dinners, the expensive designer clothes, the one of a kind shoes, and more diamonds than a Jared's Jewelry store holds…not to mention traveling around the world and being adored by millions of people."

"Sounds like a wonderful way to live," a girl with blonde hair said excitedly.

"It is," I said flipping my bangs out of my face.

"Sounds like a way to escape loneliness if you ask me," Tèa said quietly.

I glared at her and she turned away.

"As interesting as this is getting I would really rather get on with my tournament," Seto said turning and heading to an elevator.

Mokuba and I followed him followed by the others and we headed to the top of the blimp.

"Nice," I said to Seto as we stepped out onto the top of the blimp and I saw the dueling arena, "You were creative putting one of these up here."

"You sound surprised with my creativity," he said.

"Yes…every time," I said, "Because I'm kind of amazed."

"Hmmm," I heard Seto say.

"The first duel in the Battle City semi-finals is about to begin, Yugi and Bakura please step onto the field," Roland said.

I yawned. _'Damn the duel hasn't even started yet and I'm already…'_ my thought was cut off when I saw the look on Seto's face, _'I get bored during these duels…but Seto is always so serious.'_ I pulled out the Hyozanryu card from my pocket and looked at it. _'How can one card game be taken so seriously like this?' _I thought before looking up at the dueling arena.

SETO'S POV

I looked at Jewels out of the corner of my eye and saw she was holding my…her duel monster card in her hand. It was almost like she realizing that I truly do take this seriously and it's not some silly little card game. But it almost seemed as if she had more on her mind than just duel monsters

The duel began and she put her duel monsters card away.

'_She doesn't know what to think of this game anymore,'_ I thought as I looked up at the dueling arena, _'The stakes are high when you play and she can't seem to figure out why. It's a game of power…I crave power…and she knows that, but she still doesn't know what this game means to me.'_

JEWELS' POV

The duel between Yugi and Bakura was intense…and kinda creepy too, especially when Bakura used a magic card called Dark Sanctuary and we were all surrounded by eyes, but I wasn't really affected by it.

"What? No hiding behind me in terror?" Seto asked smirking.

"Nope," I replied crossing my arms, "I had more eyes on me last years at New York fashion week."

"What are you going to do if Yugi plays his Egyptian God card?" he asked.

"I hate those things," I said thinking about when I saw Obelisk the Tormentor, "Hopefully Yugi's isn't as freaky as Obelisk."

"It's a giant sky dragon," he said.

"Oh that's not too bad," I said, "You're deck is full of dragons." But the Dragon that Yugi summoned to the field later on in the duel was nothing like I had ever seen. It…was…HUGE.

"I knew Yugi would win," Mokuba said once Yugi had Slifer attack.

"I did too," Seto said.

I quickly turned my head. "Was that compliment?" I asked.

"I knew he would win because he has an Egyptian God card in his deck," he said.

I crossed my arms. "You just can't give a compliment and leave it at that can you?" I asked.

"That's because no one's as good as me," he replied.

I threw my arms up in defeat and headed to the elevator with everybody else. _'He just can't give a compliment or say something nice and leave it at that,'_ I thought tapping my foot, _'It always has to be about him.'_

When the elevator stopped I got out and headed down the hall and to the room that I was sharing with Seto. There was going to be another duel in half an hour but I wasn't going to be going to it. It was already passed my bed time and as a model I needed a good amount of sleep or I would get bag under my eyes and a model with bags under her eyes was not model at all.

"Hmmm what to wear to bed?" I thought looking through my bag, "Sweatpants or shorts?" I chuckled. "Seto always has the same stupid look on his face…let's see if we can change it," I said throwing my sweatpants back in my bag and going to the bathroom to change. "I am so evil," I said as I stepped out of the bathroom and flopped on the bed.

"JEWELS!" I heard someone yell from the hallway.

I jumped off the bed and ran into the hallway and saw Seto back against the wall and Hakoda at his feet growling.

I laughed. "Is the all-powerful Seto Kaiba afraid of a little Corgi?" I asked.

"I told Mokuba not to bring this thing!" he said, "Get it away from me."

I went and picked Hakoda up and rubbed his ear. "Who's mama's good boy?" I asked. He barked and licked my cheek. "See Seto, there's nothing dangerous about him," I said, "Maybe if you were a little nicer to him then he would be nicer to you."

"I didn't do anything," he said.

"Exactly," I retorted.

"Huh?" he asked.

"HA!" I said, "I have just confused Seto Kaiba!"

"Jewels," he said.

"Just find something and play with him…a bone…a sock…one of your old ties…" I trailed off on that one.

"So that's where my missing tie went," he said. "He's a puppy!" I said, "I'll get you a new one…a better one…well it's past my bedtime, night." I turned to walk back to the bedroom and I heard something from behind me.

"What did you say?" I asked Seto who was looking at the lower half of my body.

"Night," he said before walking away.

"Sure," I said chuckling.

-Later-

"Turn the light back off!" I snapped sitting up and looking at Seto who had just walked into the room.

"Someone's grumpy," he said.

"Well yeah it..." I stopped and picked up the clock, "Four in the morning…have you been up this whole time?"

"Yes," he said, "And I still have something to do." He walked over to his briefcase and pulled something out and headed back to the door.

"Is Mokuba in bed?" I asked.

"No," he said flatly.

I threw the covers off me and followed out the door stopping him in the hallway.

"What?" he asked looking down at me.

"Mokuba is thirteen years old, he should be in bed," I said.

"He wanted to watch the duels so I let him…plus he is the commissioner," he said.

"I don't care," I said, "He's a growing child."

"You're not his mother," Seto said trying to walk away but I grabbed his arm.

"But you're his big brother and you should know better," I said not backing down.

"Hey some people want to get some sleep!" Joey said popping his head out of his room.

"Shut up Wheeler!" we snapped and he went back into his room.

"Now I don't care if your brother is the commissioner or not…you know better Seto…I know you do," I said.

"Fine then…you go tell him to go to bed cause he still wants to stay up while I work," he said pointing down the hall.

"Fine," I said as he led me down the hall to a room with massive computer. "Mokuba, I think you ought to…" I stopped when I looked in the chair that I saw Mokuba's hair sticking over, "Awwww. He looks so adorable."

Seto walked over and saw that his brother was fast asleep. I looked at Seto to tell him 'I told you so' but I decided against it.

"Give me this," I said yanking on Seto's jacket until I got it off him.

"What the hell!" he said trying not to wake up Mokuba.

I put his jacket over Mokuba and kissed his forehead. "Sweet dreams little Mokie," I said.

"You know you could have at least told me what you were doing," he said.

"Now where's the fun in that?" I asked sitting down in the chair closest to Mokuba's and looking at the screen, "So what are you working on?"

I felt Seto hands go under my arms and he moved me to another chair before sitting in the one I had been sitting in. "It's really none of your concern," he said.

I moved my chair over next to his. "Can I know…please," I said before yawning, "Wow that was unexpected."

"It's about duel monsters," he said as a duel monsters card came up on the screen.

"Ok," I said staring at the screen.

"You aren't leaving?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I want to see how you work," I said.

SETO'S POV

I turned to the computer and started working and Jewels was actually staying awake, which didn't really surprise me in a way because her father had owned a multi-billion dollar computer company. But finally I guess sleep got to Jewels again because her head hit my shoulder.

She groaned and rubbed her eyes. "I'm sleepy," she mumbled.

I stood up picking her up in the process. "And you complained that Mokuba needed to be in bed," I said chucking as I headed to the bedroom.

Once in the room I laid her down on the bed and threw the covers over her.

"Night Seto," she mumbled.

"Night," I said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jewels: Okay! So that was chapter 6 I hope you enjoyed it :D<strong>_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Jewels: So I hope you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this chapter.**_

_**Mokuba: And before she asks…**_

_**Seto: She does not own Yu-Gi-Oh.**_

_**Jewels: Wow…double help today :D**_

* * *

><p>BZZ BZZ BZZ BZZ BZZ<p>

"Ugh…I have to get up already?" I asked as I reached up and slapped the alarm clock. I slowly got out of bed and got dressed before applying my makeup and going and looking for the others. "Morning…there's a kid with green hair up on the main screen," I said as I walked onto the bridge.

"Thank you for that," Tristan said.

"Who is he?" I asked.

"Someone who is trying to keep me from getting to my island," Seto said.

I looked at the screen in front of Mokuba. "Seto…can I try?" I asked pointing at the screen.

"Wh…what?" he asked looking at me like I was nuts.

"Who was my father?" I asked.

"Yeah but-" I cut him off by holding up my hand.

"I may be a model now, but growing up I was put through the ringer…I can hack any computer, anywhere," I said.

He sighed in defeat and I shooed Mokuba away from the computer.

"She's almost through Seto," Mokuba said after a minute or two of me typing my little heart out.

"What?" I said when I got locked out of the system, "I was almost there."

The kid on the screen laughed. "You really thought you could get through my defenses?" the kid asked, "Not a chance."

"Okay that's it you little brat! Show yourself and I'll teach you a thing or two! No one insults my hacking skills!" I yelled.

"Very well," the kid said.

The airship hit the surface of the ocean and we were all jolted forward. Thankfully though, Seto caught both me and Mokuba.

"Thanks Seto," we said.

"Now…Once again identify yourself!" Seto said to the boy.

"The name's Noah…and you really shouldn't always go around barking orders Seto," the kid replied.

"We're in a fortress under the water," I said looking out the main window.

"Wow…she really is smarter than she looks," Noah said.

"Hey you just-," I started but Seto put his hand on my shoulder, "Seto?" _'Something's not right,'_ I thought looking at the looking in Seto's eyes.

"So Seto Kaiba…I'll be calling the shots around here and the first order of business it to put an end to your silly little card game," Noah said, "And it's time for you and all your friends to exit the ship, and I've got stun phasers aimed at the ship to make sure to do."

The screen went black and I looked up at Seto. "What do we do Seto?" I asked.

"There's no way this punk planned this himself," he said.

"You think you know who did?" I asked.

"Maybe," he replied.

"Now…since this is my airship I'm going out alone," he said heading to the exit.

Everyone started to protest about how he shouldn't do this alone and blah, blah, blah and once we stepped out phaser blasts started to zoom past us.

"I believe I said that _everyone_ must come out," we heard Noah say.

"What do you want with us?" Yugi yelled.

"That will all be made clear in time," Noah replied.

We walked into a room and the door shut behind us and there was a flash of bright light and we saw five men in suits.

"The Big 5," Seto said in shock.

"The Big 5?" I asked Mokuba.

"They were the suits for Kaiba Corp until they trapped Seto's mind in his own virtual reality game to try and keep him there to take over his company," he replied.

"Oh…well this will be fun," I said.

The Big 5 explained how they wandered in cyberspace until Noah uploaded them when he hacked into the Kaiba Corp mainframe.

"I defeated you once, and I'll do it again," Seto said.

They laughed. "We've come up with a new virtual game with the help of Noah, a virtual duel monsters tournament…and all duelists will participate," they said.

"Why do you want us to duel?" Yugi asked.

"We've been in cyberspace for so long we've lost our bodies, so we require new ones," they said.

I got nauseous. "Oh that is so wrong," I said.

Everything went wacky and next thing we knew we were on the ground in the middle of a jungle.

RAWR

"I'm too young and pretty to die!" I said hiding my head in my hands.

"DINOSAUR!" Joey yelled.

I looked behind me.

"It's virtual," Seto said standing in place as everyone, including me backed off.

"Seto move!" I yelled as the dinosaur raised its hand to take a swipe at Seto. But as it took a swipe at Seto its hand went right through him.

"Told you," he said, "Ow!"

"But that wasn't," I said after punching his arm.

"I told you it was virtual," he said rubbing his arm, "I'm not going to let that little twerp Noah get to me and you should either."

"Oh my god!" Tèa yelled.

We turned to see what was going on and we saw another Seto walking out of the woods.

"You've got to be kidding me," I said.

"Relax," Seto said, "It's a cheap copy…I used a few of these to duel against myself."

"Why did you duel against yourself?" Duke asked.

"Who better," I replied for Seto.

Seto chuckled. "Exactly," Seto said.

The Big 5 used the virtual Seto to explain the new rules of the tournament and then the virtual world dissolved from around us.

Then next thing we knew holes appeared in the floor beneath us. Mokuba and I grabbed onto Seto and we fell through the hole.

"Ow…Seto…get off me," I said when I saw the position we were in.

He groaned and looked down at me. "Um…um," he started.

"Get…off," I said.

"Right," he said getting off of me and then making sure Mokuba was ok.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Mokuba said sitting up.

"We're in the middle of a virtual forest," I said not getting up.

"So?" Seto asked.

"There's a door there," I said pointing down the path.

"Come on," Seto said heading down the pathway.

I got up and followed. Once at the door Seto slowly opened the door and it led back to Domino city and we were in front of…an orphanage?

"I hoped I'd never see this place again," Mokuba said sadly.

I looked towards the gates of the orphanage and saw two kids who looked like Seto and Mokuba.

"You two…were orphans?" I asked.

"Does that matter?" Seto asked coldly.

"No…I just didn't know that," I replied.

It was almost painful for me to watch these memories unfold. They had lost their parents and were dropped off like garbage, no wants to adopt both of them, but the one thing that they did always have and still do…is each other.

"You never told me you played chess Seto," I said as we looked in a classroom window and saw the younger Seto playing chess.

"Is that relevant to anything?" he asked.

I chuckled. "I may not be a duelist, but I am one hell of a chess player!" I said winking, "It was my favorite game growing up and I still like to play now and then and I kick some major butt."

"Is that a challenge?" Seto asked smirking.

"Yup," I replied, "If you're man enough to take me on that is."

"I'm man enough to take you on and you know that!" he said.

"I was just kidding geez," I said.

A limo pulled up at the orphanage and Seto glares at it. "The day my life changed forever," he said, "The day I met my step-father."

The memory goes on about a chess match, which Seto won, and Gozaburo Kaiba had to adopt Mokuba and Seto.

"That was the day Seto stopped calling me "Mokie"," Mokuba said glaring through the window. Mokuba ran to the door of the classroom and Seto yelled for him. "I like the way things were before," Mokuba said, "At least you actually smiled once and a while!"

"Mokuba stop! Noah is using these illusions to turn us against each other," Seto said.

Mokuba opened the door and when he started to fall in because there was no floor, but thankfully Seto caught him and then I helped pull him up.

"Thank you," Mokuba said tearfully.

"This place if more dangerous than I thought," Seto said.

"Yeah…look before stepping through strange doors," I said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jewels: I hope you liked the chapter :D<strong>_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Jewels: So last night I got out two chapters. Even I was amazed by that since I haven't done that in a while. Let's see how many chapters I can get out today. So let's get the writing started!**_

_**Seto: She's doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh.**_

_**Jewels: Tee hee, thank you Seto.**_

* * *

><p>"I guess we should try and get out of her," Mokuba said.<p>

"Yeah," I said looking around, "We should…wait…that's not right." I turned and looked towards one of the streets.

"Jewels? What's going on?" Seto asked.

"That…that street…it's not on this side of town," I said looking at a street labeled Willowburn street. I took off running and I heard Seto and Mokuba yelling for me but I didn't stop until I got in front of a mansion.

"What did we discuss about running off?" Seto asked.

"This mansion…it was destroyed in a fire when I was twelve," I replied pushing open the iron gate and heading towards the large oak doors. I reached for the handle but then pulled my hand back.

"What's wrong Jewels?" Mokuba asked.

"You two aren't the only ones that had a tough child hood," I said finally opening the door.

When we stepped into the mansion a younger me, about six, came running out of the living room towards my father…who I had inherited the same bright red hair from, was walking through the house holding work papers.

"Daddy," the younger me said running up to my father, "I finished my lessons for the day, will you play a game with my now?"

"No," my father said flatly not looking away from his papers, "I have a company to run, I don't have time to play childish games." He walked away and the younger me frowned and headed up the stairs.

"Are you going to follow?" Seto asked.

"No," I replied, "I remember what happened next. I went to ask my mother if she would play a game with me…but she refused as well. She was getting ready for a company dinner and she was making sure she looked perfect…she was also trying to win my father's attention, and most times…she got it."

The younger me walked back down the stairs and headed towards the ballroom. I walked into the ballroom.

"Jewels you've turned into such a beautiful young lady," one of my mother's friends said as we stood in the ballroom during a Christmas party not long after my 16th birthday.

"Yes, if I didn't know better she could be a model," a man said.

The 16 year old me turned and saw Aleister McCabe, a famous modeling scout.

"Aleister McCabe?" the 16 year old me asked in shock what are you doing here, "What are you doing here?"

"I heard a rumor that there was a young lady by the name of Jewels Hiromi who was so beautiful that she could be the next sensation in the modeling world," Aleister replied, "And I see that the rumors are right."

The room went fuzzy and then we were in my father's office.

"You don't care that I'm now a sensation all over the world?" my 16 ½ year old self, "In only six months I have taken the modeling world by storm."

"No I don't care!" my father yelled back at me, "No one cares about a model, in this family you are a disgrace! Our family we have technical geniuses left and right, but what are you? A model! That is nothing. If I had a son this never would have happened. But after you were born your mother wasn't able to have any more children. You are a disappointment to this family."

The 16 ½ year old me and my father disappeared from the room and I looked at the floor. "Just after my 17th birthday my father died," I said as me and my mother appeared in the room.

"Why wasn't I told he was sick?" my 17 year old self yelled at my mother.

"You're his daughter, he didn't want to worry you," my mother said calmly.

I scoffed. "He didn't love me," I said.

"Don't you dare say that!" my mother snapped.

"He told me he would rather have a boy and that I was a disgrace to the family," I said, "But the least he could have done was told me he was sick and then I could have actually been invited to the funeral."

"You were in Paris," my mother said.

"I don't care!" I said.

My mother and 17 year old self disappeared and we were left alone in the room.

"My mother died three weeks later from grief," I said.

We heard laughter and looked around. "How sad," we heard Noah's voice echo through the room, "The Kaiba brothers and littler Miss. Jewels Hiromi had such sad, sad childhoods. But whose was more pathetic, the boys who were dropped off at an orphanage or the girl who was never wanted by her parents…and still isn't wanted by anybody."

A tear slid down my cheek. I had been trying to block that realization all my life and especially now. I wasn't wanted by my parents, I was just an inconvenience to them, and now…I was the same thing to Seto. I was a forced relationship and I wasn't wanted.

"That's just cruel Noah!" Mokuba yelled.

"No, Mokuba…he's right," I said balling my fists, "I was never wanted by my parents and I'm not wanted now."

"That's not true," Mokuba said.

"If you're talking about my fans around the world…at some point they'll fade away and I'll become part of the past," I said.

"I'm not talking about your fans," Mokuba said, "I'm talking about me and Seto."

I looked at Seto. "I doubt that," I said turning away from them.

I felt a hand grab my arm and I looked over my shoulder and saw Seto holding my arm. "Don't be so quick to jump to conclusions," he said.

"Wha?" I asked in shock.

"You heard me," he replied, "Don't be so quick to assume you're not wanted just because some punk says you aren't."

"Do you…do you mean that Seto?" I asked turning completely around and looking up at him.

He gave a slight nod.

"Thank you Seto," I said.

"Now let's get out of here," he said leading us out of the mansion which led is back into that stupid virtual forest.

"I wonder if those virtual berries have any taste to them," Mokuba said rubbing his stomach.

"Yeah…I could go for a cheeseburger," I said.

Seto and Mokuba looked at me like I was nuts.

"I indulge every now and then," I said, "I am human you know."

"I guess I know where the ice cream bars went," Mokuba said.

"Yeah…sorry 'bout that, bad day at work," I said rubbing the back of my head, "Hey look a cabin!" I pointed down the pathway at a log cabin and Mokuba tilted his head.

"You think anyone's serving food there?" he asked.

"I doubt it," Seto replied, "Stay close." He opened the door and gasped. "This can't be…it's our step-father's old mansion," Seto said as we stepped through the door and into a mansion.

"I remember this…it was the day we were brought here," Mokuba said as we watched a young Seto and Mokuba be led through the room by a toad like man.

"You look so scared," I said as I saw Mokuba clinging to Seto's shirt, "Well Seto doesn't, but I guess that's typical." As the memory went on I saw why Seto hated his step-father so much. "Well your step-father was as much of a ball of sunshine as my father was," I said.

"At least this is a change of scenery," Seto said as we got out of the memory and ended up on a sandy beach with a sunset.

"I don't want to be on a virtual beach, in a virtual forest, or even a virtual amusement park!" Mokuba yelled stomping his foot, "I want out of here!"

"Relax Mokuba," I said.

"Sorry…I just needed to get that off my chest," he said.

-Two Hours Later (Or what seemed like it)-

"I wore the wrong boots for this," I said as we walked into a warehouse district.

"Maybe next time you'll think twice about wearing those boots then," Seto said.

"Hey now! When I got up this morning I did not expect to end up in some virtual world, walking around for hours!" I said plopping down on a crate and pulling off one of my designer stiletto high heel boots, "If I knew this was going to happen I would have worn my Nikes."

We heard a chuckle. "It looks like the princess is tired," we heard someone say.

"Who's there?" Seto asked as I quickly put my boot back on.

"What you don't recognize me?" the voice asked.

"Look its Tristan," Mokuba said pointing up to the roof top.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jewels: Okay, so I hope you liked the chapter. Stay tuned for the next one!<strong>_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Jewels: I'm on a roll with my chapter! Oh! Before the disclaimer I would like to thank K5Rakitan and Fire Ice and snowcones for their review :D**_

_**Mokuba: I guess it's time for the time for the disclaimer?**_

_**Jewels: You got it Mokie!**_

_**Mokuba: She does not own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>"Hey Tristan, where's the others?" Mokuba asked.<p>

Instead of answering, Tristan jumped down with a wooden sword and Mokuba got out of the way just in time. Tristan then goes after Seto.

"Tristan!" we heard someone yell and we turned to see the others running over.

"That's not Tristan," Duke said.

The Tristan wanna be came at Seto again and Seto grabbed a steel pipe by "Tristan" knocked it out of his hand.

"You'll pay for what you did to me," "Tristan" said.

Suddenly a robot monkey came out of nowhere and jumped on "Tristan"s head.

"Is that a robot monkey?" I asked.

"Yup," Mokuba replied.

"Tristan" flung the monkey off and Joey punched him and he went flying through a door.

"Remember Joey, that's still Tristan's body!" Tèa said as her and Yugi ran to the doorway.

Suddenly "Tristan" came speeding out of the warehouse on a motorcycle and he grabbed Mokuba.

"Mokuba!" Seto and I yelled.

I ran towards the tunnel with the others to try and follow but we knew we weren't going to catch up.

"Damn it," I said.

We heard a noise from behind us and then had to jump out of the way as Seto went zooming past us on another motorcycle.

"Great, yeah, thanks Seto just leave me behind, I really don't care at all," I said to no one in particular.

"Don't worry Jewels, we'll catch up to them," Yugi said.

Finally we found a truck and while Joey drove the rest of us climbed in the back.

"Up ahead!" I said pointing up ahead. The truck came to a halt in front of a missing piece of bridge. "Seto!" I yelled after I jumped out of the back of the truck.

Seto looked away from the duel he was in and looked at me.

"Seto, please be careful!" I yelled.

The…thing he was dueling laughed. "Save your breath you spoiled brat," it said, "After I defeat Seto Kaiba, I'll come after you for one of my associates."

"Oh that is so wrong," I said.

"I wouldn't think so far ahead Lector," Seto said, "There are three things that I know, I'm going to win this duel, I'm going to get my little brother back, and I rather like Jewels being in control of her own body and I will not have any of you old washed up has beens being in control of it."

"I'll take that as a compliment," I said feeling very flattered.

So as Seto predicted, he won (thankfully) and the bridge repaired itself and a tunnel appeared in front of us. Seto headed towards it and I ran after it.

"Seto wait for me!" I yelled running after him, "Seto…Seto wait up, your legs are longer than mine." I got to a fork in the road and stopped. "Great…um…this way," I said running down the right the tunnel, "There you are. I finally caught up to you…Mokuba."

Mokuba laughed and then he turned into Noah and there was a bright light and we landed in a virtual living room.

"Ow," I said as I got up, "I really hate this world."

"Mokuba," Seto said, "Noah I demand that you give me my brother now!"

Noah laughed. "I think Mokuba has already made his choice," Noah said as Mokuba hid behind him.

"Mokuba, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Noah is my only brother," he replied.

"Come again?" I asked.

Noah laughed again and led Mokuba to couch. "It seems that you Seto Kaiba are all alone now…unless you count your pathetic fiancé," Noah said.

"Pathetic?" I asked, "Someone needs to put you over there knee and give you a good spanking mister cause you have some bad manners and attitude!"

"Jewels," Seto growled.

"Sorry," I said quietly.

After a few minutes and a "fake" projection we end up walking down a desert highway.

"I really hate this place Seto," I said, "After this…I need a spa day."

"Feet still hurt?" he asked.

"Majorly," I said.

He sighed. "I can't believe I'm saying this but…hop on," he said crouching down.

"Really?" I asked.

He nodded. "It will keep you from complaining," he said.

"I'll ignore that," I said before getting on his back.

-Later-

"This can't be right," Seto said setting me down.

"What is this place?" I asked as we looked down from a cliff.

"This…this is Kaiba Land," he replied, "But no one's seen the blueprints and constructions not supposed to start for four years…there's no way Noah could have known about this place."

Once down the pathway we walked onto a subway platform and a Blue Eyes White Dragon train zoomed down the track and came to a stop in front of us.

"Cool," I said as we got on.

"At least he got this right…but it better lead to Mokuba," Seto said as we sat down.

"Finally…rest," I said plopping down in the seat next to Seto. I then looked at Seto who had a look of rage and concern in his eyes. "We'll get Mokuba back Seto," I said putting my hand on his forearm, "I know we will…Noah may now how to play mind games, but you are Mokuba's real brother and nothing will ever change that."

He sighed and looked away.

'_So much for me trying to make him feel better,'_ I thought taking my hand off his arm.

"All passengers who have stolen family empires from their rightful owners should prepare to exit at the next stop," we heard Noah say.

When the train stopped we got out and we were surrounded by lava pits.

"I think I preferred the desert," I said.

"Noah, I think it's time you tell me who you really are," Seto said.

"The truth…fine…this isn't my real body, and my brain is living up there," Noah said pointing to a sphere in the sky.

"Ew," I said.

Noah laughed. "I see you brought Jewels with you," he said, "Well she'll have to watch from afar while this duel happens."

The ground between me and Seto broke apart and I was thrown backwards onto another patch of land.

"Ow," I said as I sat up, "Seto…kick his ass…would ya?" I just stayed on the ground not really thinking it was worth getting up at the moment.

Seto nodded and turned back to Noah. "It's ridiculous for you to think that you can out duel me, I re-built Kaiba Corp. on my own terms, with no help at all," Seto said, "No one else could run it…especially not you."

The duel started and I just sat there watching…cheering every now and then but I just sat there. I heard screaming and looked behind me and saw the others coming through the train tunnel on a small…train track thing and crashed a few feet from me.

"You guys ok?" I asked.

"Define ok?" Duke asked.

"What's going on here?" Yugi asked.

I sighed. "Noah is dueling Seto for control of Seto's body so Noah can get out of here and gain control over Kaiba Corp.," I replied, "But Seto better win because I am so not marrying that little twerp."

So the duel continued and we went from lava land to dino land and Seto was about to make his final move when Noah decided to pull a dirty move and bring Mokuba into the mix and hide behind him. He knew that Seto wouldn't attack because he would risk hurting Mokuba.

"Kaiba!" Yugi yelled, "Remember when Marik brainwashed Joey, the one thing that might be able to get Mokuba back may be in your deck."

A look of understanding zoomed across Seto's face and when Seto summoned his Blue Eyes to the field Mokuba snapped out of it and moved out of the way so that the Blue Eyes can attack, but that wasn't the end of the duel.

"Are you ready to admit defeat Seto?" Noah asked.

"Never," Seto said trying to get up from the ground.

"Fine have it your way," Noah said. He held up his hand and Seto started to turn to stone.

"Seto!" Mokuba yelled running towards him only to be turned to stone as well.

"No!" I yelled running over.

"Don't think you're out of the woods," Noah said before I froze up.

"You'll pay for this Noah," I said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jewels: No! My OC is a statue…all hope is lost. Ok, not really. I hope you liked the chapter!<strong>_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Jewels: Ok I'm on a roll today so let's cut right to the chase! I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**_

* * *

><p>I don't know how much time went by…all I knew was…I was frozen…I couldn't move…and it was awful. Finally though, I could move. I saw Mokuba hugging Seto and I ran to both of them and hugged them.<p>

"I'm so happy your both ok," I said.

"You're not going to cry are you?" Seto asked putting his arm around me.

"I might," I said before pulling Mokuba closer to us.

"Noah! You failed me for the last time!" a voice boomed throughout the virtual world.

"It can't be," Seto said letting us go and standing up.

Suddenly a face appeared in the sky.

"Gozaburo!" Mokuba said.

Gozaburo Kaiba went on to tell us how he put his mind in the virtual world after Seto took over the company and he just used Noah to trap us all here and he was going to keep us here and then trap the entire world in this virtual world so that he could rule over it.

"This really, really sucks," I said.

When Gozaburo's face disappears Noah looks at us.

"My father just used me to trap you all here, well I'm going to get you out," he said.

We nodded, though I didn't think we could trust Noah…and I didn't think that Seto did either.

Noah finally led us to gate saying it was the way out…but when we walked through. I was in the middle of a photo shoot.

I continued to do my poses like I normally do during a photo shoot but I stopped and grabbed my head.

'_This isn't right,'_ I thought looking at my outfit, _'This was my outfit for the summer special in Domino Teen Fashion Weekly…I already did this shoot.'_

Things went dark and then I ended up in the Domino City Plaza with Yugi and the others…but no Seto or Mokuba.

"Where's Seto and Mokuba?" I asked looking around.

"I think we have bigger problems right now," Joey said as duel monsters appeared around us.

"This is just not our day," I said.

"We'll deal with this," Yugi said summoning a monster to deal with a few of the other monsters before we ran to try and find an exit.

We must have been running for ten minutes when we heard Noah once again.

"Everyone, you need to listen to me! The virtual world is going to be destroyed you need to get out of there," he said.

"Yeah, thanks captain obvious, but how do we do that?" I asked.

"The exit is at the arcade," he replied, "But you have to hurry, you only have a few minutes."

I followed the others to the arcade and we got on the platforms that Noah told us to and before I knew it I was waking up in this pod thing.

"Mokuba!" I said jumping out of the pod when I saw Mokuba's hair sticking out from the chair in front of the monitors.

"I'm not Mokuba," I heard Noah say…but coming from Mokuba.

"You took over Mokuba's body?" I asked.

"Yes…but I'm going to help free him," he said.

I heard the other pods opening and saw Tèa, Joey, Serenity, Duke, and Tristan getting out of the pods.

"You all have to get back to the blimp," Noah said, "I asked Yugi to help get Mokuba and Seto back but you guys have to head to the blimp, there's not much time!"

"I am not leaving without Seto and Mokuba!" I said.

"You have to!" Noah said.

"You heard the boy!" Tristan said picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder.

"Tristan! Put me down this is undignified!" I yelled.

"No one cares about dignity right now Jewels!" Tristan yelled back, "Just please don't tell Seto that I carried you…I have a life to live."

"I won't!" I said as he set me on the stairs of the blimp, "Just never…EVER do that again."

"Okay," he said.

We waited for Mokuba, Seto, and Yugi to come and the blimp started to take off.

"We can't leave yet," I said.

"Here they come!" Duke yelled.

"Come on!" I yelled.

"I'm not going to make it," I heard Mokuba say.

"Think again," Seto said grabbing Mokuba by the back of the shirt and flinging him towards me, "Jewels catch!"

"Got him!" I said as I caught Mokuba and then watched as Seto jumped on.

Joey pulled Yugi on and then we all got in the airship and were able to get away after being thrown around a bit in the process.

While everyone else with on the bridge I went back to my room and sat on the bed and changed my shoes.

'_We weren't even really in the virtual world so my feet don't hurt and aren't swollen anymore…but I'm not taking any chances,'_ I thought as I finished tying my shoes then laid back on the bed.

The door slid open but I didn't move.

"Going to bed already?" I heard Seto ask, "We're almost to Kaiba Corp. Island."

"I just need a few minutes to rest," I said, "My body may not have been in that virtual world, but my mind was, and it was walking around for hours." I turned on my side and closed my eyes.

I felt the bed shift and then I felt the mattress on the other side of me shift. I opened my eyes and looked to see Seto had his arms on either side of me and he was looking down at me. I went to say something but instead Seto's lips caught mine. I was surprised at first, but then kissed back. After a minute he pulled away and I sighed.

"Not that I didn't enjoy that," I said honestly, "But what was that for?"

"It's a thank you," he said.

"For what?" I asked.

"During the whole virtual world excursion and even during this whole tournament you've helped me get Mokuba back safely," he said.

I smiled. "Seto…Mokuba's my friend and he's gonna be my little brother too," I said, "And families protect each other and we're going to be a family. Right?"

He nodded. "Yes," he said.

I smiled. "Now…don't you have a duel to get ready for?" I asked crossing my arms.

"What if I don't-," he was cut off by a knock at the door.

"Guess you should get that," I teased.

He growled and got off the bed and answered the door. "What is it?" he asked.

"We're getting ready to land Seto," I heard Mokuba say.

I sat up and looked towards the door.

"Umm…did I interrupt something?" Mokuba asked as Seto looked over his shoulder at me.

Seto chuckled. "No, I was just trying to get Ms. Lazy Bones over there out of bed so she didn't miss any of the action," he replied.

I crossed my arms and huffed. _'More like you were trying to get into my bed so YOU could get some action,'_ I thought.

"Come on Jewels!" Mokuba said, "You don't want to miss out on any of this."

I sighed and got up and left the room with Seto. Once the blimp landed we got out and were standing in front of a massive tower.

"I had to do a photo shoot on top of a tower like this once," I said, "I caught a cold."

"How is that relevant to anything?" Seto asked.

"Hey, I'm not insulting your tower…I was just saying…" I said.

"Hey Jewels!" Joey said, "Modeling seems like a breeze, do you ever think a beautiful mug like mine could ever make it on the cover on the cover of a magazine?"

I glared at him. "Joey…modeling is far from easy," I said, "You spend countless hours in a photo studio changing from outfit to outfit, getting your hair pulled on as it's getting redone countless time. You sometimes get put in the most ridiculous outfits but you just smile and make it look good. Just like a duel you have competition that you have to try and out shine on the runway. Now…would you like to say again that Modeling seems like a breeze?"

"No…I take it back," he said before sulking to the tower.

Seto laughed. "You know how to put Wheeler down like the dog he is better than I do," Seto said.

"I was just telling him the truth," I said, "Earning 78600¥ ($1000) each time I walk down the runway at a runway show and 15720¥-39300¥ ($200-$500) per photo shoot is not a walk in the park."

"So you make 39300011¥ ($500,000) and maybe more," Seto said doing the math in his head.

"Yup…plus the money I still make from my father's company, because even though I'm not running it, it's still in my family's name so some of the money still comes to me," I said.

"Well aren't you special," he said.

"Yup," I said before heading into the tower.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jewels: Okay, so that's all for chapter 10. I hope you enjoyed it :D<strong>_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Jewels: So things were kind of interesting in my last chapter :D but enough with the chit chat…it's time to start the next chapter soooooo….I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.**_

* * *

><p>"I can barely see the top of this thing," Tèa said looking up towards the top of the tower.<p>

'_Really tall tower…really big blimp…I really hope Seto isn't compensating for something,'_ I thought looking up as well.

Roland started to explain about the rules of this duel and how it just decides who faces who in the semi-finals. The first two duelists to get to the top (the ones who lose) face each other and then the two who still have life points face each other.

"I would never be able to do something like this," I said as I watched the dueling stations rise up to the spot next to the number 4000, "Heights for long periods of time aren't my thing."

"I thought you said you did a photo shoot on top of a tower like this," Mokuba said.

"Yeah…and I kept having to go back inside to take a breather to calm my nerves," I said.

"Ms. Hiromi," someone said and I turned to see one of Seto's employees walking towards me carrying Hakoda.

"What?" I asked.

"He was barking at your bedroom door," he replied handing Hakoda to me.

"Thanks," I said before shooing the guy off.

"I guess all models do have a dog to carry around," Mokuba said laughing.

"Not really," I said, "Since he's a corgi, soon he'll be too pudgy to carry around."

He laughed and we looked back up at the dueling stations. As the duel started and Seto, Yugi, Joey, and Marik made their moves I noticed something.

"Can they almost choose who they want to duel in the semi-finals?" I asked.

"Mmmhmm," Mokuba replied, "And you know that my brother wants to duel Yugi in the semi-finals."

"Yeah…there's a very long and complicated story behind that isn't there?" I asked.

"Of course," Mokuba replied, "Aren't all the interesting stories that way?"

"Yeah…just about," I agreed.

"I play Skull Dice!" Joey yelled as Marik's Dark Jeroid went to attack his Iron Knight. The die landed on a two and Dark Jeroid's attack power was cut in half and Joey thought he was in the clear and his Iron Knight was stronger…but then it shrank.

"What just happened?" I asked.

We heard laughter and my face dropped.

"That answers my question," I said looking towards Seto's duel station, "Seto shrunk Joey's monster."

The dust cleared and Seto was standing there laughing.

"I can't believe Kaiba helped Marik!" Tristan said, "He has to have something planned."

"It was a great move!" Mokuba said in defense, "My brother's timing is perfect."

"Well I don't trust Kaiba at all," Tèa said.

"You don't have to trust him," I said, "But…that was still a good move."

After a few more moves Marik…yes Marik ended up losing first and then Joey.

(_**I apologize to those who think that I should go into more detail on the duels. I'll try my best on them, but they aren't really my strong suit D:**_)

"I guess Seto got his wish," I said as we headed towards the elevator. We all got in the elevator and headed up a flight of stairs but then I stopped at the entrance that led out to the duel field.

"You coming Jewels?" Mokuba asked.

I shook my head. "I'm good right here," I said knowing how high up we were.

"You fly around the world on a jet, yet you can't stand up on the top of a dueling tower?" I heard Seto ask.

"Flying in an airplane is one thing," I said, "But standing on a tower is another story. So…I'll watch the first duel from over here."

Seto sighed and walked over to me and held out his hand. "Don't show weakness," he said looking at me sternly.

I nodded and took his hand and he led me out onto the top of the tower.

'_Okay Jewels…just don't look around too much and things will be ok,'_ I thought trying to just to keep my eyes on the duel field, _'On the bright side I have Hakoda to help try and calm my nerves…and Seto is holding my hand.'_ I looked down at mine and Seto's hand. _'I guess in a way he does care…I mean he didn't want me to show weakness and that's why he wanted me to be out her on the top of the dueling tower, but he's still holding my hand…as if to comfort me,'_ I thought.

The duel field rose and the duel between Marik and Joey began. But then something weird happened, the top of the duel tower was surrounded by some freak black-ish purple fog.

Hakoda whimpered and I agreed with his feelings.

"What's with the freaky fog?" I asked.

"That's right," Mokuba said looking at me, "You haven't been around when there's been a shadow game…it's really freaky and really dangerous."

"It's a bunch of hocus pocus and mind tricks that Marik uses to psych out his opponents," Seto said.

"But Seto," Mokuba said.

"That's enough Mokuba!" Seto snapped.

I looked at Mokuba. _'This has got to be serious for Mokuba to get upset about it,'_ I thought before looking at Seto, _'Maybe it isn't a bunch of hocus pocus.'_

As I watched the duel I began to believe that my assumption was correct. Joey was being worn down bit by bit by this thing that got connected to his chest every time he summoned a monster to the field and it was attacked.

After a while Marik summoned his Egyptian God card The Winged Dragon of Ra and it attacked Joey and Marik thought that Joey was going to be down and out, but he was still standing.

"He's still standing," I said.

"But for how long?" Mokuba questioned as we looked at Joey's weakened state.

Ra had 0 defense points and all Joey had to do was summon a monster to the field and attack Ra. He got a monster to the field, but he fell before he could call for the attack.

"Wheeler has thirty seconds to get up," Seto said.

"Forget about the duel," Mokuba said getting up onto the dueling field to check on Joey who was obviously out cold, "Joey wake up!" Mokuba grabbed Joey's shoulder and shook it but there was no reply.

Roland announced that Marik was the winner and we all headed back to the blimp. Though, Seto stayed behind on the top of the duel tower to wait for Yugi to go back so they could start their duel.

"Are you able to get through to Kaiba Corp.?" I asked Mokuba as he sat in the bridge trying to contact someone to get a doctor for Joey.

"No," he said, "The radio isn't working. Think there's anything you can do?"

I shook my head. "I wish there was," I said, "Computers is my specialty when it comes to electronics…and my father thought I was worthless."

"I'll keep trying," he said.

I sat down next to him and hoped he would be able to get through for Joey. _'That wasn't any hocus pocus,'_ I thought.

SETO'S POV

"If Yugi doesn't show up soon Mr. Kaiba, you'll win this duel," Roland said as I stood up on the duel tower waiting for Yugi to get back for our duel after Wheeler's little mishap.

"He'd be a fool not to show up," I said. I looked around. _'Mokuba and Jewels aren't here to see me defeat Yugi,'_ I thought, _'Oh well…once Yugi is out and I have his Egyptian God card it won't matter if either of them are standing up here because I'll win my tournament no matter what.'_

A figure appeared in the doorway of the entrance to the top of the duel tower and Yugi walked out.

"Well look who decided to show up," I said, "Now let's begin this duel so I can take your Egyptian God card."

JEWELS' POV

"Tristan!" I yelled as he snatched the headset away from Mokuba, "Yelling into the headset won't do anything! Something is interfering with our communications!"

After a little while the radio came one and we heard someone on the other end of the transmission saying that they were sending and emergency helicopter is on it's way.

"Alright!" Tristan yelled before running off the bridge.

"Now we can go watch the rest of my brother's duel," Mokuba said turning on the screen, "And so can the rest of Domino City."

I sighed and followed Mokuba off the blimp and to the tower. _'I really hoped I didn't have to go all the way back to the top of this tower,'_ I thought.

When we got up to the top I took a deep breath and stepped out onto the top and into some type of holographic colosseum, and there in front of us were two of the three Egyptian Gods.

"Holy shit," I said.

Hakoda hid his head in my jacket and I didn't blame him.

"This is going to be intense," I said. _'Seto…I know you can win,'_ I thought.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jewels: Okay…so I hope you liked the chapter. And once again, I would like to say I'm sorry that I don't go into great details with the duels, but they aren't but they aren't my strong suit. <strong>_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Jewels: Ok…so I hope you liked the last chapter and I think it's time to get on with the story. Sooooo….I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.**_

* * *

><p>"This is insane," Mokuba said as the Egyptian God cards exchanged blows.<p>

"No kidding," I agreed.

The Gods collide again with a crash and Seto looks at them in disbelief.

"Kaiba Corp. holograms aren't programed to do this!" he yelled as the light coming from the Gods attacks got brighter and brighter.

"I can't see anything," I said shielding my eyes from the light. _'Where are my sunglasses when I need them?'_ I thought.

Finally the light disappeared and the Gods were gone.

"What just happened?" I asked.

"I have no idea," Mokuba replied.

"This is way too weird," I said.

After some more moves Seto thought he had the duel in the bag, and I thought he did too, especially since he had his Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon on the field, but Yugi was able to fight back and when.

Seto stood there in shock, Mokuba fell to his knees, my jaw dropped, and we heard cheering from the other side of the field and saw the others…including Joey.

'_Joey's okay,'_ I thought, _'But I don't think Seto is.'_

"I told you your hatred and your lust for power would never prevail," Yugi said.

SETO'S POV

I was shocked by my loss. _'I had the perfect strategy,'_ I thought.

"Hatred never triumphs Kaiba," Yugi said, "You were fighting for all the wrong reasons, and in the end, it was your own anger and jealousy that did you in."

'_This was my tournament! This entire event was designed so that I would be victorious,'_ I thought, _'I want to put the memory of his step-father behind me and be crowned the world's best duelist in the world…I was so close.' _I looked out of the corner of my eyes and saw Jewels and Mokuba. _'Jewels…she saw me lose my own tournament,' _I thought, _'What's she going to think?'_

I looked at my duel disk…I didn't know how my strategies could have failed me.

"This is the most challenging duel I've ever fought," Yugi said walking over to me.

"Save it Yugi," I said, "I don't need the pep talk."

"You haven't learned anything from our duel. You can never truly be a success until you've conquered the monsters inside your heart," he said, "You were doomed from the start, fueled by your anger and hate. My duel was fuel by faith, destiny, and friends."

I clenched my fists in anger. "Every single one of us is alone in the world!" I yelled, "I've never had to ask for anybody's help! Friendship is for fools! I duel alone! Depending on others is for the weak, and the future is in my own to hands!"

JEWELS' POV

I listen to Seto talk and I felt a little sad…I knew Seto was cold…but not that cold. He knew Mokuba and I were routing for him the whole time, yet he thinks all this.

"I'm not interested in having on having any pals to slow me down," Seto continued, "So I'm going to accept my defeat like a man since there's no one else I rely on, so there's no one else to take the blame for my loss."

He flung what I knew was his Egyptian God card at Yugi and then he stepped off the dueling field.

"Mokuba, Jewels, let's go," he said.

We went to follow him but Joey jumped in front of him and challenged him to a duel for third place.

Seto chuckled and walked around him.

Joey just ran after him. "Kaiba, you think you're too good for the rest of us, and I remember what it was like to be a stubborn jerk," he said, "I picked on everyone else, but felt alone inside and it was a tough situation. Yugi stuck up for you lots of times but did you ever say thank you? No!"

"Please tell me you're done." Seto said, "All this nonsense about friendship is starting to bore me."

"That's right!" Mokuba said, "The last thing my brother needs is a lecture from you."

Joey looked at Mokuba. "How can you still defend Kaiba after what he said?" Joey asked him, "If Kaiba's happy being alone he doesn't need you Mokuba…and maybe that's why Jewels isn't sticking her opinion in here."

Seto and Mokuba looked at me and I just looked down at Hakoda. I was slightly hurt by what Seto said.

"Even though dueling you would be a waste of my time…I'll crush you," Seto said.

We got into the elevator and outside the duel tower and Joey and Seto began their duel.

"Take your best shit!" Joey said.

Seto chuckled. "I won't need to take my best," Seto said.

"Then take your worst for all I care," Joey said as Seto summoned Ryu-Kishin Powered to the field, set two cards face down and ended his turn.

"I don't think Seto gives Joey enough credit," I said honestly almost causing Mokuba to fall over.

"Pleeeeeease don't let Seto hear you say that!" he said.

"I'm just telling the truth," I said, "Joey did really well against Marik and almost defeated him even without an Egyptian God of his own."

"But Joey's never going to be as good as my brother," Mokuba said.

"Au contraire, mon ami," I said shaking my finger at him, "At first people would say that I would never make it in the modeling world, but look at me now."

"So?" Mokuba asked.

"So…Seto may think that Joey's a third rate duelist now, but what I've seen he can get in the ring with the big boys and hold his own and sooner or later Seto will have to admit that Joey is a good duelist," I said.

"I think Seto heard you," Mokuba said.

I looked and saw Seto looking towards us and I gave a slight wave. "He'll get over it," I said quietly.

Mokuba sighed and shook his head. "It's going to be a long ride home after this," he said.

I wasn't really paying attention to the duel because at the moment what was more interesting was the adorable puppy that was asleep in my arms. But I did snap out of my adorable puppy thought when I heard that one of Seto's Blue-Eyes White Dragons was on Joey's side of the field.

I looked at the expression on Seto's face and raised an eyebrow. "Either Seto's about to blow a gasket or the shits about to go down," I said.

"You made a big mistake by taking my Blue-Eyes!" Seto said, "Now it's time for me to end this duel."

Seto sacrificed his Kaiser Seahorse and was able to summon a second Blue-Eyes to the field.

"Now we each have a Blue-Eyes," Seto said laughing. He had the his Blue-Eyes attack the other one and they destroyed each other and then he used his Monster Reborn card to bring back his Blue-Eyes. "I am the only duelist with the necessary skills to wield a Blue-Eyes!" Seto said, "Now it's time to finish you off!"

Seto finally won the duel and then he looked at us as Joey and the others headed to the duel tower. "Come on…there's no reason for us to stick around this dump anymore," he said.

"But there's one more duel," Mokuba said.

"The tournament is over for me Mokuba," Seto replied.

"This duel is still part of something you put together and you should see it through to the end," I said making Seto look at me.

"She's right Kaiba," we heard someone say.

"Ishizu," we said.

"I advise you to be present for the final duel," she said looking at Seto, "Yugi will need all the help he can get to defeat Marik and fulfill his destiny."

'_He's not going to buy it,'_ I thought.

"No thanks," Seto said, "Battle City is over for me and the sooner I put this behind me the better…so leave me alone."

"Leave me alone?" I asked causing Seto to stop and look at me, "You sound like a child now Seto."

"Whose side are you are?" he asked me.

"Yours if you grow up!" I snapped.

"Walking away now is a huge mistake," Ishizu said.

Seto looked at her. "Let me guess, you read it in one of your ancient fairy tales?" he asked.

"Your own future is at stake Seto Kaiba," she replied, "I know you can read the ancient text and I know you know what's written on the stone. The sorcerer may have been the Pharaoh's rival, but he was also his friend. Yugi cannot save the world without your help."

Seto turned to walk away again.

"If you continue to deny your ancient heritage, the entire world will suffer because of your stubbornness," Ishizu continued, "And when I say the entire world, that includes you and your future family."

Seto spun around. "That's enough Ishizu!" Seto snapped, "You've gone too far!"

"5000 years ago with your help the Pharaoh was able to help save people's lives," Ishizu said, "History is repeating itself and Yugi needs your help."

"That's enough!" Seto said again, "I organized this tournament in order to become number one, not to help Yugi."

"You're wrong Kaiba," she said, "You were destined to put on this tournament and if you leave now…you'll be turning your back on mankind."

Seto turned to his duel tower. "This duel tower stands as a symbol of my hatred for my step-father," he said, "And I can't stand the sight of it."

"This is about more than just you and your family Kaiba!" she said, "This is about the world!"

"Mokuba…prepare the island for detonation," Seto said.

"DETONATION?" I asked almost dropping Hakoda.

Mokuba didn't move.

"Mokuba did you hear me?" Seto asked angrily.

Mokuba looked at him sadly. "I heard you," he replied, "But I don't think destroying the tower is going to solve anything."

I frowned. "All it will do is cause more destruction and more hatred," I finished for him thinking about how my father would call me a nobody and cause destruction in my life causing me to hate him.

Seto looked at us shocked.

"Maybe Yugi is right you're filled with hate Seto…Yugi said you were dueling for all the wrong reasons and he said you'd never be a success until you defeated the monsters in your heart," Mokuba said to Seto with tears swelling up in his eyes, "Why don't you ever smile anymore? I know our childhood wasn't great but we had fun sometimes. I want things to go back to the way they were!"

"Those days are over!" Seto snapped.

"They don't have to be!" Mokuba yelled, "You can change! You have me and you have Jewels now and instead of causing more damage why don't you help Yugi win, and prevent more damage? If you know the secret to defeating Marik, you should tell Yugi!"

'_Wow…the kid sure does know how to throw down an argument,'_ I thought.

Seto doesn't say anything for a minute then starts to walk away.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To the top of my duel tower," he replied.

Mokuba laughed. "Does this mean you're going to help Yugi?" he asked.

"Just follow me," he replied as we got in the elevator.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jewels: Okie dokie, so I hope you liked this chapter! Stay tuned for the next one.<strong>_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Jewels: Whew! I'm on a roll with the chapters! I feel so proud of myself! *Pats self on back* Now it's back to work! Seto! Disclaimer please!**_

_**Seto: *Doesn't look up from computer* She doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh.**_

* * *

><p>"You're being a good guy again," I said poking Seto's side.<p>

He looked down at me. "I'm doing this so I can get on with my life and have this whole destiny mumbo jumbo behind me," he said.

I stood on my tip toes and kissed him. "I like thinking that every once and awhile you enjoy playing the good guy," I said.

He chuckled. "Less than two minutes ago you were yelling at me and now you're kissing me?" he asked.

"I'm an opportunist," I said moving away from him with a smirk on my face.

The elevator door opened and we stepped out of the elevator and climbed the stairs and out onto the top of the duel tower.

"Yugi hold on, I have something you need!" Seto said before throwing a card up to Yugi who caught it with ease, "If you want to win Yugi, you'll use that card."

"I don't trust him Yugi," Joey said, "You should toss that thing right off the tower."

"It's Yugi's choice whether he keeps the card or not," Seto said.

"Me and Kaiba might not always agree," Yugi said, "But I still trust him."

Yugi put the card in his deck and shuffled it and the duel began…and it was another one of those Shadow duels.

It was truly a back a forward duel and Yugi finally got the upper hand to beat this creep. But of course the nut job has to go and change everything and even though Yugi got Obelisk the Tormentor out of the field Marik used this trap called Metal Reflect Slime which took the shape of the attacking monster.

"Oh, that is just so gross," I said as the slimy Obelisk started to form, "It's like an 8th grade science project gone horribly wrong!"

Seto looked at me strangely.

"Well look at it!" I said pointing.

He just shook his head and looked back at the duel, as did I…and more freaky stuff happened and then long story short…Yugi won the duel…because Marik's "good side" forfeited.

"Battle City is now over!" Roland said, "And the winner is Yugi Mutou!"

Marik apologizes for his behavior and says he needs to perform two more tasks as a tomb keeper. First he gives Yugi the Winged Dragon of Ra and then he took his shirt off and showed Yugi these markings on his back.

"Get your hand off my eyes," I told Seto after he had covered my eyes after Marik had taken his shirt off, "I'm a model, this won't be the first man I see without his shirt off and it won't be the last. Didn't you see last summers' fashion billboard in the city last year."

He dropped his hand and crossed his arms. "No," he said.

"I was showing off that years' hottest summer fashion next to some guy that they decided to put me in the billboard with," I said, "He wasn't that important…but in one of the magazine spreads, he was just in swim trunks."

I saw the vein on Seto's forehead pulsing and I chuckled.

"Don't worry Seto," I said, "He wasn't my type."

"Good," Seto said before looking at the others, "This victory celebration has gone on long enough! The Battle City Tournament is over, and if they'd like a free ride home they better get on the aircraft now, because if anyone is left on the island, Kaiba Corp is not responsible for your safety. Because in one hour this island will explode."

"WHAT?" Joey and Tristan said.

"The duel tower will self-destruct in one hour, so get on the ship and go home," Seto repeated.

"But the ship's engines aren't working!" Tèa said.

"It's okay they're working now!" Mokuba said giving her a thumbs up.

"Um actually-," Roland started.

"Goodbye!" Seto said walking away.

Mokuba and I followed him and we went to what looked like a control room. They activated the detonators and set them for one hour.

"Everyone should be safely away from the island by then," Mokuba said.

I gasped.

"What?" Mokuba asked.

"My favorite boots are one the airship!" I said looking down at my converse. I turned to go back to the airship but Seto grabbed the back of my shirt.

"You and the puppy are coming this way," he said pushing me down another hallway.

"But my boots," I said looking at him sadly.

"I'll buy you new ones," he said.

"Come on Jewels!" Mokuba said, "They are just boots."

"They were a gift from Aleister McCabe," I said.

"Your modeling scout sends you gifts?" Seto asked.

"Yes…I'm the favorite of the models he's found because I've made him a lot of money, and me being happy with my job means he can stay happy with his money," I said, "And those were very, very, VERY expensive boots."

Mokuba sighed. "Let's just get out of here before this place blows sky high," he said.

We got out of the tower and I saw the most amazing thing. A Blue-Eyes White Dragon Jet.

"Wow," I said.

"It gets even better," Mokuba said running over and opening the door of the jet, "We had it modified so it has three seats." (one in front and two in back)

"This is really cool," I said as I got in the back with Mokuba and set Hakoda in my lap and buckled in, "Okay Hakoda…it's just another plane ride for you and me."

He barked and we waited for takeoff and when it happened it was like being in a regular jet…but so much more cooler.

The island exploded and when we came out of the smoke and saw the Kaiba Corp helicopter.

"Oops," Seto said, "I guess the other ship wasn't fixed yet."

My jaw dropped. "What?" I asked, "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! My boots…were on that ship!" I looked back at the now destroyed island. "Oh what a horrible day when perfectly good expensive leather is exploded!" I said.

"You think it's funny that we almost got killed?" we heard Joey's voice over the radio.

I saw a smirk cross Seto's face but he didn't say anything.

"We aren't going back with you guys, we've got some important Kaiba Corp. business to take care of," Mokuba said.

"What are you planning?" Joey asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see," Seto said as we flew away from the helicopter.

"Where are we going?" I asked, "I still have a week of cleared schedule and I would like to use it for some relaxation."

"We're going to America," Seto replied, "We're going to start the building of the new Kaiba Land."

"Great," I said sitting back and crossing my arms.

-USA, Three Days After We Got There-

"He's been in his office for three days now and no one's allowed in there but Mokuba, because it's Kaiba Corp business," I said as I sat on the floor down the hall from Seto's beach house office as Cho organized the clothes that she had graciously brought for me, "I mean it's not like I don't know what they're working on."

"What are they working on?" she asked.

"Can't tell you," I said holding up my hand.

She sighed. "Have you tried telling him that you would at least like to just sit in his office to be around him or something?" she asked, "I mean it's not like you sitting in his office and reading a book or magazine is really going to be getting in his way right?"

"Yeah," I said looking down the hallway at the office door, "But he keeps telling me that everything is top secret."

Cho came over and sat next to me. "You know…being your agent you and I don't always see eye to eye, but I think that you should tell Seto that you don't want him ignoring you just because something is top secret," she said, "That's not fair to you."

I sighed. "You sound like you've been in my shoes before," I said.

"Jewels," she said, "I've been married for 10 years."

I fell over and then laughed. "I forgot about that…sorry," I said.

"It's ok," she replied getting back up, "Just see if you can get him to come to the door for like two minutes or something."

I nodded and leaned back against the wall. _'Seto…out of his office for two minutes…easier said than done,'_ I thought.

-That Night-

I laid in bed staring at the ceiling and listening…listening for Seto's office door to open. Mokuba had already gone to bed and it was 2 AM so Seto had to go to bed soon…I hope.

CLICK

"Bingo," I said sliding out of bed and into the hall following Seto.

I was trying to be quiet but I stepped on a creaky floor board and he turned and looked at me.

"This better not be about the duel monsters slippers you had made up," he said looking down at my Kuriboh slippers, "Mokuba told me about them and I am not investing in something like that."

"I think they're cute," I said, "And Mokuba likes the Beaver Warrior ones I had made for him and you should see the Blue-Eyes slippers!"

"No thank you," he said turning to walk away.

I looked down at my feet. "You are cute but to distracting at the moment," I said kicking off the slippers and following Seto up the stairs, "I didn't actually want to talk to you about the slippers."

"Right," he said as we got to the top of the stairs and headed towards his room, "You just wanted to wish me a good night's sleep and you hope the Kuribabylons don't bite."

He opened his bedroom door and went to shut it, but I stuck my hand out and stopped it and followed him in closing the door behind me. I leaned against it and looked down, my hair draping around my face. I felt tears forming in my eyes, but I didn't want Seto to see that.

"When our minds were trapped in Noah's virtual world and he tried to mess with my head telling me I wasn't wanted when I was a child…and I wasn't wanted now…and I started to believe him you told me that, that wasn't true," I said the tears now falling from my eyes onto the floor, "And after our minds were set free you made me felt wanted even more…like this marriage wasn't going to be such a bad thing after all. But for the last three days you've started to ignore me."

I knew he was about to say something but I cut him off by continuing.

"I know you're busy with this whole Kaiba Land thing, but I have only four more days of vacation left and then it's back to work for me," I said, "And being ignore by the man I've come to care for hurts." I looked up at him. "Yes…I admit it Seto Kaiba," I said tears streaming down my face, "I've come to care for you."

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jewels: Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuun…. Well I hate to leave it there but it seems like such a good place to leave you in suspense of what's going to happen next!<strong>_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Jewels: Well the last part of my last chapter was pretty emotional wasn't it? Well let's get back to it shall we? I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.**_

_**Note: This is going to have the lemon in it, so if you don't like lemons, you can read the drama and then skip the lemon and go onto the next chapter :D**_

* * *

><p>"Jewels," Seto said looking at me in shock.<p>

"The least you could do is let me sit in your office so I know that you know that I still exist," I said.

"How could you even think that I could forget that you exist?" he asked.

"My father forgot I existed," I said.

Next thing I knew I found myself backed up against the wall with his hands on the wall on either side so I had nowhere to go.

"I may be a business man who craves power and will stop and nothing to get that power to be the best," he said, "But I swear to you that I am nothing like your father."

"When you ignore me the way you have the past three days, telling me not to bother you and that you can't talk, you act just like him," I said.

"I am nothing like him!" he snapped.

"Prove it then!" I snapped back.

_**LEMON!**_

His lips crashed down onto mine and after the initial shock, I couldn't help but kiss back.

He removed his hands from the wall and place them on my hips before pressing himself up against me so I was trapped between him and the wall. I wrapped my arms around his neck and played with his hair.

We finally broke the kiss and he moved down to my neck and kissed slowly and gently looking for my weak spot. When he finally found it I let out a moan. He gently kissed and nibbled in that spot while I move my hands from his hair down to his chest so I could push him away slightly so I could unbutton his white suit jacket.

I felt him smirk against my neck as his jacket when fluttering to the floor. "You're in that type of mood huh?" he asked as he pulled his head away to look at me.

I nodded. "And it feels like you are too," I said feeling the erection that was growing in his pants.

He smirked knowing I had caught him in a "touché" moment and he picked me up by the waist and I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist.

He carried me to the bed and dropped me down on it and before he could do anything I grabbed him by his tie, pulled him down on the bed next to me, flipped him over, and then sat on him so I was straddling his waist.

"You didn't think you were going to be the dominate one this whole time did you?" I asked before taking off my shirt revealing my black lacy bra.

"I really prefer this side of you rather than that overly emotional side of you," he said looking at me.

"All I need is for you to need me Seto," I said playing with his tie.

He nodded. "I need you Jewels," he said.

I took off his tie and then started to unbutton hit light blue shirt revealing a toned chest and stomach.

"So this is what you've been hiding under these suits," I said as I pulled his shirt off him the rest of the way and threw it to the floor.

I leaned forward and gently kissed his neck causing him to moan. He suddenly flipped me over and pulled me onto the bed more.

"Seto Kaiba…are you losing your patience?" I asked teasingly.

He kissed me and I felt his hand slither under my back and unclasp my bra and without breaking the kiss he pulled it off and threw it into some corner of the dark room. He started to massage my breasts and I moaned into the kiss.

I slid my hands down his chest and stomach and started to undo his belt and then his pants. He kicked his pants off and then I felt his hands slide down to my pajama pants and he slid them down enough so I could kick them off.

Now we were both left in our underwear. Honestly I had never been this far with a guy…I hadn't had time for a real relationship and the last relationship I tried to have went down the toilet quickly. But I wanted this.

I broke the kiss and let Seto move down to my neck again.

"Seto," I whispered.

"Hmm?" he asked.

"I don't want to wait any longer," I said playing with the elastic of his boxers.

He chuckled and looked at me. "And you asked if I was losing my patience," he said.

"Don't go there," I said starting to push down his boxers. Once I got them down far enough for him to kick off I looked down and blushed. _'His duel tower defiantly was not compensating for anything,'_ I thought.

Seto noticed I was looking down and I heard a light chuckle. "Like the view?" he asked.

"Yes," I said before kissing him.

I felt my underwear get pulled off me and then Seto pulled the covers over us.

As I felt his member teasing my entrance I knew there was no turning back, and that was okay with me.

"Seto," I said into the kiss, "Just take me."

"As you wish," he said pushing into me.

I pulled away from the kiss and buried my head in his neck.

"I'm sorry," he whispered running his hand through my hair.

"It's ok," I said, "Just move."

He did and soon he started to pick up the pace.

"Oh god Seto," I moaned.

"Jewels," he moaned.

"Please go faster," I said.

"Say my name," he whispered.

"Seto," I whispered.

"Louder," he said going a little faster.

"Seto," I said.

"Louder!" he said going faster.

"Seto!" I screamed causing him to go even faster and pump even harder.

After a while I felt my walls starting to tighten around his member.

"Oh…oh god Seto…I think…I think I'm gonna…" I came and mere seconds later he came and rolled off of me.

I put my head on his chest and closed my eyes. "Thank you Seto," I said.

He didn't say anything, but he didn't really have to at that point…I was just happy that he was right there next to me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jewels: Okay, so I hoped you liked the chapter, I know it wasn't my best lemon, but I thought the drama was good :D<strong>_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Jewels: Okie dokie! So that last chap was a little steamy xD but now we have other fish to fry. Soooo…I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**_

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning the next morning to the annoying light that is the morning sunshine and I opened my eyes and realized…that I was alone.<p>

'_Damn him,'_ I thought looking around the room not seeing any sign of Seto. I slid out of bed and started looking for my clothes. "The least he could have done is woken me up," I mumbled as I started to put on my clothes.

SETO'S POV

"Hey big bro!" Mokuba said coming into my office.

"I'm busy Mokuba," I said before taking a sip of my coffee.

"I know, but I just wanted to know if you knew where Jewels was," he said.

I started to choke on my coffee.

"You okay?" he asked.

I finally got the coffee down and then cleared my throat. "She probably took a walk," I said turning away from my computer and looked out the window.

"That's funny," Mokuba said, "If she had taken a walk she would have taken Hakoda."

I was silent.

"Where is she?" Mokuba asked.

"She's asleep," I said.

"But I just checked her room and she's…not….oh," he said stopping, "Well…I guess I'll tell Cho that-."

SLAM

"She's awake now," I said hearing a door down the hall slam.

"You know Seto…I was thinking about something yesterday, and this might make Jewels happy," he said, "You should get her a ring you know…so she doesn't have to keep wearing one of her old ones…well I'll let you get back to work now."

I turned my chair and watched as the door closed.

'_That's actually not a bad idea,'_ I thought looking back at my computer.

JEWELS' POV

"I told you that I would be here at nine o'clock," Cho said, "You go back to work on Thursday and you have to go to New York for a photo shoot for Cosmopolitan magazine…they want you on the cover."

"I over slept, that's all," I said flopping in the chair in front of the window and turning so I could put my legs over the arm, "And I thought Anna Marie was going to get the cover spot for Cosmo."

Cho chuckled. "When Kate White heard that you had a free spot in your schedule she jumped at the chance to have you on the cover," she replied, "You can just imagine how Anna Marie feels…we'll just have to be careful how we act while we're there…Anna Marie will be there and you know about her reputation."

I just looked out the window.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No," I replied.

"Okay," she said holding out my schedule for me.

I took it and looked at it. "Great…I don't have a day off for the next month," I said.

"It's not too much travel though," she said, "Most of your photo shoots are here in the U.S. and then you have a couple of runway shows in Milan."

I set the schedule on the small table next to me and sighed.

"What's wrong," she asked.

"I just don't want to be away for that long," I said.

-Two Days Later-

It was Wednesday morning…the morning before I left for what seemed like a very…long…time.

"Okay Hakoda…it's going to be a little chilly in New York…so...do you want to take your hoodie or your sweater?" I asked him holding up his hoodie and his sweater.

He looked at both of them and then barked.

"You're absolutely right…we should take both just in case," I said folding them and putting them in his small suitcase.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in," I said.

The door opened and Seto popped his head in. "We're going out to dinner tonight," he said, "Dress nicely."

"Well Mr. Bossy Pants, what time should I be ready by?" I asked.

"Six," he said before closing the door.

I sighed and went to the closet to see what kind of dresses Cho had brought when she had brought some of my clothes from home.

"Nope…no…nuh uh…ah, this will work," I said pulling out a strapless red dress that would stop at my knees, "Now where are those leopard print high heels…she would not have left those behind." I finally found my leopard print high heels (that had a 4 inch heel) and set my outfit on the bed. "Perfect," I said.

-Six O'clock-

I stepped out of my room and headed down the hall and towards the living room. I was excited that Seto was taking time to take me out to dinner before I left, but it was also kind of strange.

"Perfect timing," Seto said as I stepped into the living room.

"You told me six o'clock," I said watching his eyes look me up and down, "You ready to go?"

He nodded and opened the door. We got in the limo and headed to the restaurant. It was quiet…which was awkward, so I had to break the silence.

"So um…I have a pretty busy schedule ahead of me," I said.

"So do I," Seto said.

"Yeah, but I'm probably going to be gone for a month," I said.

He didn't say anything and I sighed.

MOKUBA'S POV

I opened up Jewels' bedroom door and turned on the light. Her and Seto were heading to dinner so this was the perfect time to slip the present I had gotten made for her into her suitcase.

I finally saw her suitcase on the other side of the room and flipped it on its side and opened it. Before I put the present in I took the top of the box and looked at it one more time.

The present was a necklace like what Seto and I both were and inside was a picture of me and Seto. I even got Seto to smile a little bit.

'_I really hope she likes this,'_ I thought as I put the lid back on the box then put it in her suitcase then put the suitcase back the way it was.

JEWELS' POV

The limo got to the restaurant and we got out and once in the restaurant we were immediately seated at a cozy little table by one of the windows.

"Your waitress should be with you in just a moment," the host said before walking away.

Not long after the host walked away a girl with bright blonde hair walked over and looked at Seto.

"Hi, I'm Lisa and I'll be your waitress tonight," she said handing Seto a menu but forgetting to hand me mine.

I reached out and snatched my menu from her and she glared at me. "I would appreciate it if you did not stare at my fiancé," I said as I opened my menu and scanned it.

"Well just let me know when you-," I cut her off.

"I want the King Salmon," I said closing my menu and then holding it out to her with a smile.

She calmly took it from me, though I knew I was making her mad.

"And I'll have the Beef Fillet," Seto said holding out his menu to the girl.

She smiled at him and he just looked at her blankly causing her to look away with a frown on her face.

"Well that was fun," I said before looking out the window.

In was quiet for a few minutes before Seto cleared his throat.

"So…you said you were going to be gone for a month," he said.

"Mmhmm," I said still staring out the window.

I felt something slip under my hand that was still resting on the table. I turned my head and lifted up my hand and saw a small black velvet box.

I picked it up and opened it and was surprised at what I saw. It was a ring with a sapphire surrounded by white diamonds.

"Seto…it's beautiful," I said as I took of my old ring so I could put this one on.

"So you like it?" Seto said sounding…nervous?

"I love it," I said admiring the ring.

The rest of dinner went well and I couldn't help but smile and keep admiring the ring Seto had gotten me.

When we got back to the house I went to my room and sat on the bed. I was really sad that I was going to be away for so long…but I was happy that Seto got me this ring.

I looked at the ring one more time before falling back on the bed smiling. _'I've never felt like this before,' _I thought, _'I want to be with him and I think he wants to be with me.'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jewels: Ok…so that chapter took a little while to get out, but I hope you liked it just the same :D<strong>_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Jewels: Okay, so Chapter 16 it's the start of something new! So it's time to get started! **_

_**Mokuba: She does not own Yu-Gi-Oh.**_

* * *

><p>-3 AM-<p>

I stepped out of my room with Hakoda in my arms. "My bags are under the window," I said as I saw Cho walking down the hallway.

She nodded and walked into the room and I headed down the hall and towards the front door wear I saw Seto waiting by the front door.

"What are you doing up?" I asked walking over to him.

"I…wanted to see you before you left," he said.

I smiled and kissed him. "I'll miss you too," I said before giving him one more quick kiss and walking out the door and to the limo.

Not long after I got in the limo Cho got in and the limo started to move.

"I got the things that you asked me to get," she said setting a small stack of magazines next to me, "So you're going to start to plan the wedding?"

"I was thinking about it," I said.

"That's wonderful," she said clapping, "And from the looks of that ring your relationship is doing just fine!"

"Yes," I said taking a sip of the coffee that I been set next to me.

"That's so exciting!" she said clapping her hands.

"Yeah…you're just a little to chipper this early in the morning," I said.

-New York-

"Jewels, darling its wonderful to see you," Kate White said as we walked in the photo studio.

"Yes, you too…why are you here?" I asked wondering why the editor of Cosmo was at the photo studio and not behind her desk.

"I wanted to greet, congratulate you on your engagement; that is a beautiful ring, and I also wanted to let you know that Anna Marie is on a bit of a rampage," she said.

"Well if she gives me any trouble, I'll send her to you," I said before heading over towards the hair and make-up area and sitting in the chair right next to Anna Marie.

She turned and looked at me. "Well if it isn't Miss Princess herself," she said.

"Oh Miss Bitch, I didn't see you there, how are you?" I asked smiling.

I saw Cho facepalm through the reflection of the mirror but I kept most of my focus on Anna Marie.

Anna Marie is 6'2", a size 2, and is from America. She also thinks she's the Queen of the world, but guess what…she's not! And I keep proving that every time I take her spot in a photo shoot.

Anna Marie clicked her tongue, sat back in her chair, and crossed her legs. "So I heard about your little engagement to Seto Kaiba," she said as she started to file her nails.

"Yeah," I said looking at my ring, "It's bound to last a lot longer than your last marriage did…what was it? Two year?"

"You are so cruel!" she said before getting up and stomping off.

"I'm a kitty with claws that's all," I said before the hair dresser and make-up artist came over to me.

As the story of my modeling career goes I was in the chair for an hour, but that gave me some time to look through more magazines and I got a few more ideas of what I wanted and things that Seto _might _like.

The make-up and hair dressers of course wanted to know everything so they could gossip more and speculate later, but I blew them off.

After my hair and make-up was done I was thrown into a yellow sun dress and a hat and the photo shoot began.

"Perfect darling, magnificent," the photographer said as I posed.

There was a scream and I stopped and saw Anna Marie pointing out the window. I went over to the window and saw a Blue-Eyes White Dragon on the Empire State building.

"Cho," I said holding out my hand.

"I know," she said handing me my cell phone.

SETO'S POV

"It's not out equipment!" I yelled before slamming the phone down on the receiver the fifth time.

I sighed and ran my hand over my face.

My cell phone rang and I answered it.

"What?" I snapped.

"Well, I hoped for a hello, how you doing…but I guess and ungrateful what will do," I heard Jewels say.

"Oh um…Jewels," I said sitting back in my chair feeling oddly relaxed.

"Yeah…are you by any chance say…in New York?" she asked.

'No, but if I wasn't so busy I could be in a flash,' I thought thinking about the other night. "No, why?" I asked

"Because…There's a Blue-Eyes White Dragon on The Empire State building!" she yelled into her phone.

"None of this has to do with my technology," I said.

"Seto I do not need this," she said.

"And you think I do?" I asked.

"I am trying to work and plan a wedding and-," I cut her off.

"You're trying to plan the wedding?" I asked a little shocked.

"Well I've been looking through magazines and kind of writing things down…but that's not the point," she said.

I sighed. "I don't know what's going on right now…so just be-," she cut me off.

"I'm coming back tonight," she said before hanging up.

I sighed again and went back to the systems check before getting ready for my press conference.

JEWELS' POV

"I'm done here," I said after I hung up the phone. I went and changed and left the hotel where the photo shoot was being held and headed to mine.

I was throwing stuff back in my bag when I saw a small box in the corner of my suitcase that I hadn't noticed earlier. I picked up the box and opened the box and saw a locket like what Seto and Mokuba wear. There was a note as well.

_Jewels,  
>I know you're <em>going_ to be busy and away for a while, so I though you would like this. I even got Seto to smile…a little. So I hope you like it.  
>Mokuba<em>

I opened the locket and saw a picture of Mokuba and Seto…and it was true, Seto was slightly smiling.

I smiled and put on the locket before finishing packing.

"Cho," I said as I walked out of my hotel room.

She looked at me and I handed her Hakoda.

"Seto's back in Domino City…as soon as we're there I want you to take Hakoda back to the mansion," I said.

She nodded and we headed out of the hotel, to the limo, and to the jet.

-A Few Hours Later-

"What do you mean someone's buying Kaiba Corp. shares?" I heard Seto ask as I walked into his office.

"Well things just keep going downhill," I said crossing my arms.

"Hi Jewels," Mokuba said turning and looking at me.

"Hey," I said, "So…what did I miss?"

"One person has bought half of Kaiba Corps shares," he said.

"There's only one person that could do that," Seto said.

"Two…actually," I said, "But I don't think Hiromi Corp would try and buy out Kaiba Corp."

"I know exactly who it is," Seto said, "And if he buys anymore shares he could take control of the company."

Just then the phone rang and Seto answered it and he apparently was not happy about who was on the other line.

"I accept," Seto said before hanging up the phone.

"What was that about and what do you accept?" I asked a little worried.

"We're going to Duelist Kingdom," he said, "I have to duel Pegasus and keep him from ruining my company."

Mokuba frowned.

"Pegasus…as in the guy that Yugi said stole your soul?" I asked as Seto walked by me.

"That was just some hocus pocus magic trick," he replied as we headed to the elevator.

"You did see what happened during Battle City right?" I asked, "That didn't seem like any hocus pocus."

"All of that is just a silly illusion," he said.

I just rolled my eyes and dropped the subject.

We headed down to the safe room of Kaiba Corp and Seto got out his deck. Mokuba had told me he had locked it up so he wouldn't be tempted to duel while they were trying to work on opening Kaiba Land, but I guess sometimes you have to do what you've got to do.

"Let's go," Seto said once he got everything he needed.

"Are you sure Pegasus isn't just bluffing Seto?" Mokuba asked.

"I can't take that chance," Seto said as we headed to the Blue-Eyes jet.

Before we got in the jet Mokuba stopped and looked at the ground.

"What's wrong Mokuba?" I asked.

"Well…it's just I thought that me and Seto were going to build Kaiba Land," he replied sadly.

"We will Mokuba," Seto said, "As soon as I teach Pegasus a lesson," Seto said.

Mokuba nodded and jumped in the jet and I got in next to him.

-Duelist Kingdom-

"I'll try to make quick," Seto said as the jet landed and we got out.

I looked around. "This wouldn't be too bad of a vacation spot," I said.

"Yeah…if this place didn't hold such bad memories," Mokuba said.

"Yeah…sorry," I said as we headed into Pegasus' castle.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jewels: So sorry it took so long to get this out, but I hope you liked it :D<strong>_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Jewels: I'll make this quick so that we can get on with the story since I have a bit of catching up to do when it comes to my updating…I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.**_

_**Note: My most loyal reader and reviewer for this story requested that I go into great detail on the Alister vs. Seto duel since it's her favorite duel, so even though I don't normally do that, this time, I will.**_

* * *

><p>"It looks like Pegasus' staff is on vacation," Mokuba said as we walked through what seemed to be a deserted castle.<p>

"That's fine with me," Seto said, "Fewer people to get on my nerves."

"Always the opti-holy bottomless pit!" I said as I quickly backed away from the what seemed to be a bottomless pit at the end of the hallway.

"Not cool!" Mokuba said, "We could have fallen."

"I'm running out of patience," Seto said, "Pegasus! Show yourself!"

We heard laughter and then across the pit in the other hallway a man in a red suit appear.

"Well you're as irritating as ever," Seto said to the man.

"Pegasus?" I asked Mokuba.

"Pegasus," he replied.

"Ah, Kaiba where's the love?" Pegasus asked, "We've been through so much."

"I didn't come to catch up," Seto said, "I came to duel so you will get out of my life."

"What have I done to deserve such hatred?" Pegasus asked.

"From what I heard, it's a long list," I said flipping my hair over my shoulder.

"Yes," Seto said, "But most recently you've been buying up pieces of my company and I also know that you're behind this monster scare."

"Kaiba-boy…are you afraid to admit that these monsters are real?" Pegasus asked.

"I really didn't need to hear that," I said.

"I don't believe in hocus pocus magic tricks and I certainly don't believe in real monsters," Seto said.

'_I guess there was no monster under his bed or in his closet when he was five,'_ I thought.

"Did you forget about the last time you were here?" Pegasus asked, "When I captured your soul."

"I don't want to hear about that," Seto said, "That's old news."

Seto put on his duel disk and Pegasus nodded.

"I agree…it's time for the rematch of the century!" Pegasus said before a dueling arena lowered into place, "Who knew I'd get to destroy you twice in one lifetime."

"Seto will tear you apart!" Mokuba and I said.

"It seems you have not only one…but two fans now Kaiba-boy," Pegasus said.

"Jewels, Mokuba, stay back…you both know what this madman is capable of," Seto said mainly talking to Mokuba.

"Right," Mokuba said before grabbing my wrist, "Come on Jewels."

He pulled me back down the hallway and up to the balcony where we could see down to the arena.

"Come on Seto you can beat this creep!" I yelled.

"Yeah! Beat him at his own game!" Mokuba yelled.

Seto plugged in his duel disk and this strange twisted duel began.

Pegasus started by summoning Toon Alligator (1600 DEF) in defense mode, then he set one card face down.

Seto got a look on his face…a certain look on his face that was very familiar…his thinking face. _'What is he thinking about?'_ I thought.

Seto summoned Spear Dragon (1900 ATK) to the field and attacked Toon Alligator and even though Pegasus was in defense mode he still receive 300 points of damage because of Spear Dragon's special effect. Seto then place two cards face down and ended his turn.

Pegasus then played the card Toon Table of Contents, which allowed him to draw any card from his deck with the word "Toon" in the title.

Seto's eyes got big.

"I don't like that look," I said.

"Of all the cards I've created I think Toon World is my favorite," Pegasus said playing Toon World and paying up 1000 life points, "No this card allows me to summon any and all of my Toon monsters to the field." He then summoned Toon Masked Sorcerer (900 ATK) to the field.

"I really don't like that Toon World card," Mokuba said.

Seto played Clone trap card duplicating the Toon Masked Sorcerer on his side of the field. "Now if you attack you'll have to destroy your own monster as well," he said.

"You saved yourself for now Kaiba-boy," Pegasus said.

It was Seto's turn and he sacrificed his Spear Dragon and Toon Masked Sorcerer to summon the Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000 ATK).

"It's wonderful that you were able to summon your favorite monster," Pegasus said, "But Toon monsters can only be destroyed by other Toons."

"I'm aware of that," Seto said, "But I refuse to let a technicality stop me!"

Pegasus activated a trap card, Toon Mask, allowing him to trade his Sorcerer for a Toon version of Seto's monster. A Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon appeared on Pegasus's side of the field.

"Aww it's cute…in a weird and creepy demented sort of way," I said when Pegasus summoned a Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon to the field, "I've never seen Seto look so angry though."

"That thing disgraces the real Blue-Eyes," Seto said.

"Ah…that's why," I said.

"That is awful thing to say, cartoons have feelings too!" Pegasus protested before Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon cried and blew its nose.

Seto played the magic card Shrink and Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon shrunk down to 1500 attack points.

"He's still indestructible," Pegasus said, "You just made him more loveable."

I facepalmed. "This guy is such a freak," I said.

"No kidding," Mokuba agreed.

Next Seto played a magic card called Charm of Lamentation which allowed him to draw one card from his deck every time his Blue-Eyes attack failed.

"I see," I said, "There's something in Seto's deck and he just needs to keep drawing until he finds it."

Pegasus drew a card and then he paid 500 life points (which brought him down to 2200) to allow his Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon to attack Seto directly, but Seto activated his trap card Negate Attack which stops the Toon Dragon's attack.

That's when Pegasus used the magic card, Toon Rollback to rewind the duel.

"Toon Rollback won't allow the Toon Dragon to attack twice in one turn," Seto said.

"That's not what I plan to do," Pegasus said sacrificing Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon to summon Toon Dark Magician Girl (2000 ATK) to the field and she attacked Seto directly taking his life points down to 2000.

"Did he seriously just lose 2000 life points at once?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah," Mokuba said as shocked as I was.

Seto attacked the Toon Dark Magician Girl with his Blue-Eyes, but she just captured the attack in her hat.

"Well that was creative," I said.

Seto drew at card because of his Charm of Lamentation's effect and he smiled.

"He got something good," I said.

"You're a joke Pegasus," Seto said, "Just like your lame strategies. Your Toon monsters are only indestructible as long as your Toon World card is on the field." Seto played the magic card A Wingbeat of Giant Dragon, returning his Blue-Eyes to his hand and destroying all magic and trap cards on his side of the field.

Toon World was destroyed along with Toon Dark Magician Girl.

"Way to go Seto!" I yelled.

"Yeah! We never doubted you for a second!" Mokuba yelled.

Seto finished his turn by summoning Versago the Destroyer (900 DEF) in defense mode.

It was now Pegasus's move but he just stood silent staring down at his hands.

"If you don't move you'll forfeit duel," Seto said, "But I'd quit to if my strategy was as lame as yours'. You were using the same tactics the first time we dueled. I don't know what the deal is…but predictable is one thing you're not."

Pegasus raised his head. "I just haven't felt myself lately…In fact, I mean that quite literally," Pegasus said before his voice started to change and he ripped off this very good mask and costume."

"I just got nauseous," I said.

"I demand you to identify yourself!" Seto said furiously.

"Seto's going to get a headache being that angry," I said.

Mokuba looked at me.

"When I get angry like that, I get headaches and so do other people I know," I said, "He's gonna get a headache."

"The names Alister," the guy who was impersonating Pegasus said.

"Hey Jewels…isn't your modeling scout's name Alister?" Mokuba asked.

"No…it's Aleister with an "es" sound," I said, "This guy is Alister with an "isss" sound."

Mokuba sighed.

"Don't sigh like that," I said, "Aleister McCabe is a great man with bright green eyes and the most wonderful golden blonde hair and the perfect complexion…this guy is just weird. No sense of style, horrible hair cut-."

"Would you pipe down up there!" Alister said.

"Well excuse me," I said.

"Don't you ever speak to her that way," Seto said.

"Very valiant," Alister said chuckling, "But shall we continue this duel Kaiba-boy?" Alister activated a very strange looking duel disk and then drew a card. "I play the Seal of Orichalcos," he said before the dueling arena disappeared leaving them dueling in midair and a green circle surrounded them. "Now we're trapped in the Seal until the duel is over, and the loser's soul will be locked away for all eternity," he said.

Mokuba and I ran down to where the dueling arena used to be and we tried to get to Seto but were thrown back.

"Mokuba, Jewels," Seto said turning and looking at us.

Mokuba and I pounded on the invisible barrier.

"Let him out you fashion senseless freak!" I said.

"Yeah! You have no idea who you're messing with!" Mokuba added.

"I know exactly who I'm dealing with," Alister said, "A greedy little punk who's just as pathetic as his old man."

"That's gonna hit a sore spot," I said.

"No one compares me to my stepfather and gets away with it!" Seto said, "My family business has nothing to do with you."

"I represent every single person whose like was ripped apart by your company, and I'm here to make sure you'll never step on anyone ever again," Alister said.

"Get in line," Seto said looking at Alister blankly, "I get that speech every day."

Alister summoned Gorlag (1000 ATK) in attack mode and this Seal of Orichalcos raised its strength by 500 points, plus it gets another 500 point boost from every fire monster on the field including itself and now it was at 2000 points. It attack Versago the Destroyer and well…destroying it, and in addition to that with Gorlag's special effect Versago appears on Alister's side of the field as a fire monster and its attack is raised to 1600 by the Orichalcos. Gorlag's attack is then raised because there's another fire monster on the field.

"This isn't good," Mokuba said, "Seto's whole deck could turn against him."

"Alister may be good, but I know that Seto's better," I said.

"It's show time," Seto said before drawing a card and then summoning Pitch-Dark Dragon in defense, then he set a card face down.

"I know that your face down card in the Crush card," Alister said, "I've had my eye on you for a long time and know every pathetic detail of life including your obvious dueling strategies."

I froze. _'Every detail?'_ I thought, _'I may be overreacting but if he says he knows every pathetic detail…which when it comes to stalkers, which this guy could be, he could know that Seto and I have an arranged marriage and haven't been dating for a year like I said in my interview.'_

Seto smiled. "I had no idea what a big fan you were Alister," he said, "If you wanted an autograph all you had to do was ask."

"You make me sick!" Alister snapped.

"What did I ever do to you?" Seto asked.

Alister held up a broken toy. "This is all I have of my brother…I'll never see him again because your father took him from me!" Alister said before telling us a story about when Kaiba Corp tanks went to where he had lived. "Your father did this to me…and now you run his empire, so it's your fault too," Alister finished.

"That is not true!" Mokuba said, "Our stepfather may have been a jerk, but Seto is innocent."

Alister wouldn't listen to a word that Mokuba was saying.

"Seto and I grew up without a family too!" Mokuba said.

"Imagine what it would be like if you didn't have your brother either," Alister said.

Mokuba frowned and I glared at Alister as I put my hands on Mokuba's shoulder.

"Mokuba don't listen to him," Seto said.

Alister laughed. "Don't worry Mokuba, after I take away your brother's soul he won't be able to push you around anymore," he said.

"Shut it you!" I said.

"Everything that Seto and Mokuba has was paid for by Kaiba Corp, and that same money took my brother away," Alister said, "It's time to pay me back with Seto's soul."

"I agree that my stepfather was a snake, and what he did to your family was wrong," Seto said, "Then again, I don't care for the way you got me here by threatening ro put my company out of business. So why don't we continue this duel and if you're lucky enough to win, maybe I'll help you out."

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jewels: I hope you like the chapter and I will get the next chapter out as quickly as I can :D<strong>_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Jewels: So let's get started and continue quickly because I think we were in a good spot when we left off. Sooooo…I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.**_

* * *

><p>"Wow…he's feeling generous," I said.<p>

"Kaiba _will _help me," Alister said. He activated a trap card called Royal Decree, negating all trap cards on the field except itself.

"But that means Seto won't be able to use his Crush card," I said before starting to get worried and biting my nails which is a very bad thing for me to do.

Alister attacked Pitch-Dark Dragon with Gorlag, the directly attack Seto with Versago the Destroyer, reducing Seto's life points down to 400.

"Seto Kaiba!" I said causing Seto to look at me, "If you lose your soul I will bring you back myself and kill you!"

"I don't think my brother needs anymore pressure," Mokuba said.

Seto turned back to the duel and saw that Pitch-Dark Dragon was now on Alister's side of the field and its attack was raised to 1400 by the Orichalcos.

Seto drew a card and smirked before playing the magic card, Card of Demise which allowed him to draw three cards. Then he played White Dragon Ritual, sacrificing his Blue-Eyes White Dragon from his hand to summon Paladin of White Dragon (1900 ATK). Then he played Monster Reborn to bring back the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. He attacked Pitch-Dark Dragon with Paladin of White Dragon and now that one of Alister's fire monsters has been destroyed, Gorlag loses 500 attack points, bringing it down to 2500 attack points, so know the Blue-Eyes was able.

Alister was now at 1200 life points, but Seto wasn't done yet. Using Paladin of White Dragon's special effect, he sacrifices it to summon another Blue-Eyes to the field.

"You're so predictable Kaiba," Alister said as he drew a card. He played Pot of Greed, letting him draw two more cards. Then he played the magic card Aetonix's Flame, destroying both of Seto's Blue-Eyes. Then he activated Fire Whip, which revived Seto's Blue-Eyes on his side of the field as fire monsters.

"Those dragons are mine!" Seto said.

"Soon I'll use your favorite monsters to take you down," Alister said, "A perfect revenge."

"And you say Seto's sick," I said.

"I thought I told you to pipe down," Alister said, "Maybe you should stay out of stuff that has nothing to do with you."

I gritted my teeth but didn't say anything.

Both Blue-Eyes attacks increase to 3500, while Gorlag's attack raises to 3000 with two more fire monsters on the field.

"That's 10,000 attack points that Seto's facing," I said.

"Good thing Alister can't attack this turn," Mokuba said.

"When you lose your soul, you'll suffer just as I did at the hands of your father," Alister said to Seto as he placed a card down and ended his turn.

Seto stopped what he was doing and after a few moment of him doing nothing.

"Are you going to draw or not?" Alister asked.

Seto then drew and played a card I had no idea he even owned, the Fang of Critius. He then merged it with his Crust card to form a new monster.

"You can't merge a monster and a trap card," Alister protested.

"It looks like I just did," Seto said laughing as Doom Virus Dragon (1900 ATK) appeared on the field. The special effect of Doom Virus Dragon destroyed every monster on the field with 1500 attack points or more, so all three of Alister's monsters were destroyed. Then Doom Virus Dragon did a direct attack. "Game Over," Seto said.

At the last second Alister played the magic card, Contagion of Madness, inflicting 950 points of damage bring them both down to zero.

The Seal of Orichalcos dispersed and Seto was thrown backwards into me and Mokuba.

Alister disappeared and the duel ring reappeared.

"This isn't over Kaiba," we heard Alister's voice echo around us, "I'll be back, and you'll pay for what your father did to me."

"You ok?" I asked as me as me and Mokuba helped Seto up.

He didn't say anything and just looked at the card in his hand.

"Hopefully we don't run into him again," I said putting my arms around one of Seto's arms.

"Let's go," Seto said leading us out of the castle and back to the jet.

"Where to now?" I asked still holding on to his arm.

"Industrial Illusions," he replied, "I think we should pay a visit to the real Pegasus."

I let go of his arm and we got in the jet and I opened one of the wedding magazines that I had shoved in my purse…I figured it would be a long flight.

A few minutes into the flight I leaned forward to ask Seto a wedding question.

"Hey Seto what do you think about-," he cut me off.

"Not now Jewels," he said, "I'm trying to fly a jet right now."

"Fine…fine," I said sitting back, "Just going to be a simple question."

He groaned. "What is it?" he asked.

"Where do want to have the wedding?" I asked.

He sighed. "I don't know," he replied.

"Ok," I said, "We'll talk about that later then."

"Are you sure we're not flying right into a trap Seto?" Mokuba asked.

"That's exactly what they want us to think," Seto said.

"Yeah, answer his question, not mine," I said.

"We'll talk about…this-," Seto stopped talking for a moment.

"Uh Seto?" I asked, "Are you ok?"

"Did you guys notice anything strange?" Seto asked.

"Besides the way you're acting?" Mokuba and I asked.

"Forget it," Seto said.

After a while the jet landed outside the Industrial Illusions building and we got out of the jet and walked into the building and were quite surprised (and Seto wasn't too thrilled) by what we saw.

"Whoa, it's a party!" Duke said.

"Great, it's the dweeb squad," Seto said, "Have any of you seen any sign of Pegasus?"

"No," Yugi replied, "You're too late."

"Yeah, Mai got to him before we did and took his soul with some Orichalcos thing," Tristan said.

"Wow payback is a bitch," I said.

"Have you have any run ins with the Orichalcos?" Yugi asked.

"My brother wiped the floor with a duelist who used it!" Mokuba said.

"As usual," I added.

"Whoever has Pegasus is trying to take over my company," Seto said coldly, "And that's unacceptable."

"Pegasus said someone was after him and gave me this and told me to guard it with my life," Yugi said pulling out a card with a picture of a key on it, "This might be a clue."

"There was one door upstairs that wouldn't unlock even after I cracked the security system," Duke said.

"Take us there now!" Seto demanded.

"We _need_ to talk about your bossiness," I said.

"Yeah! No one invited you!" Tristan said.

"And no one was talking to you!" I said to Tristan.

We all headed to the top of the tower without another word and Duke led us to the door where Yugi figured out that he needed to use that card to open the door.

"Who wants to go first?" Tristan asked one the door was open.

"Maybe we can draw straws," Joey said.

"Hmph," Seto said heading towards the dark room.

Mokuba followed after letting out a small "hmph" and I stood there and waited.

"Yeah…I'll just wait here while you scope things out," I said.

Seto looked over his shoulder at me and I went over and grabbed the back of his jacket.

"Or I can just follow into a dark…unknown room," I said.

When we stepped in the lights came on to reveal a room full of larger-than-life size Duel Monsters, all which were Pegasus's Toon monsters, with a huge version of Toon World in the center.

"I hate Toons," Seto grumbled.

"This is creepy," I said looking around.

Just then a hologram of Pegasus appeared talking about someone capturing his soul and a mysterious man trying to buy his company and some ancient power.

"You're our only hope Yugi-boy," the hologram said to Yugi before it shut off.

"How poetic," I said.

"I can't believe this is happening!" Joey exclaimed.

"Wake up!" Seto snapped, "This is a hoax planned by Pegasus. There is no one traveling around stealing people's soul with a magic playing card. It's the same nonsense Pegasus pulled in Duelist Kingdom. He's just trying to distract me long enough to take over my company."

"That's enough Kaiba!" Yugi snapped, "It's not always about you." Yugi then pulled out a card from his deck.

Seto took a step back (right onto my foot) with his eyes wide.

"Seto, you're on my foot," I whimpered.

"Where did you get that?" Seto asked.

"Seto my foot," I whimpered as I felt more weight on my foot.

"The same place I got mine," Joey said pulling a card out of his deck.

"Ooooooooooow," I said before pushing Seto away, "My poor foot." I plopped down on the ground, took off my high heel and rubbed the top of my foot.

I was too busy paying attention to my sore foot to see what happened next, but next thing I knew Seto was pulling me off the ground.

"Now if you don't mind, I have a multi-million dollar company to run," Seto said before heading towards the door with me and Mokuba behind him. We got in the jet and headed back to Domino…where I iced my bruised foot.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jewels: So I hope you liked the chapter :D<strong>_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Jewels: So the last two chapters were pretty interesting huh? Well I guess we'll cut to the chase and get started. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.**_

_**Note: I'm going to go into detail again on the Alister vs. Seto duel…**_

* * *

><p>A couple days after the Alister incident, Seto was still pissed off, and that was to be expected because his company stocks were still plummeting and half his company.<p>

"Well it's defiantly not Hiromi Corp," I said looking through Hiromi Corp's finances and stocks, which I had hacked into.

"I figured that," Seto said, "I'm sure it's Pegasus."

"I'm not sure that it's Pegasus," Mokuba said, "Couldn't it be Alister? He does blame Kaiba Corp for what happened to his brother, besides…Pegasus's soul is captured so he can't be behind it."

"I don't know about this Pegasus nonsense, but you do have a good point about Alister," Seto said.

I closed my laptop, got up, and walked over to Seto and put my hands on his shoulders.

"Alister is a badly dressed punk," I said rubbing his shoulders hoping he would relax a bit, "Even if he is doing this, you'll take him down."

I felt him relax slightly and I smiled to myself.

The phone beeped and Seto's secretary's annoying voice came through the phone.

"Mr. Kaiba, there's a Mr. Wheeler on line one for you," she said in her high-pitched voice.

Mokuba ran over and looked at the phone as Seto said to let Joey's call through.

When the picture on the webcam on the phone turned on all we saw we a close-up of Joey's eye and face.

"Kaiba…you in there?" Joey said.

"It works better if you step away from the webcam," Mokuba said.

"Moron," I said.

"Whoa! He actually took my call," Joey said as he move away from the webcam revealing the others around him, "We've gotten some clues about those biker punks, but we're not giving them up so easily…we need a lift to Florida, and we'll fill you in on the way."

"And what makes you think Seto would actually help you?" I asked.

"Those creeps defeated Yugi and took his soul!" Joey yelled.

"What do you mean?" Mokuba asked.

"Yeah, Yugi's right there," I said pointing to a depressed looking Yugi.

'Yugi lost?" Seto yelled slamming his hands down on his desk, "He gave his Duel Monsters championship crown to some nobody? Nobody deserves that title but me!"

"Hold on Kaiba," Yugi said.

"I don't want to hear another word," Seto yelled, "You're a disgrace to the game." He slammed the phone down and stared at his desk.

"Seto," I said putting my hand on his shoulder.

He didn't say anything and just stared at his desk.

"Mokuba, can you give us a minute?" I asked.

He nodded and left the office closing the door behind him.

I slipped under Seto's arm, sat on the edge of his desk, and put my hands on his cheeks. "Seto look at me," I said.

He did and he had this angry fire in his eyes.

"You need to calm down," I said, "I know you're angry…more along the lines of pissed, but you need to calm down." I gave him a light kiss, but soon he was kissing back fiercely and I was almost, yes almost worried that if we didn't stop we would end up getting down and dirty right there in his office.

"Seto…" I whispered into the kiss.

His lips traveled down to my neck and I let out a moan.

"Seto…as much as I'm liking this, I don't think your office is the place," I said.

He stopped and lifted his head up and kissed me one more time before sitting down in his chair.

I moved away from the desk and headed to the door. "I'm going to head home," I said.

I left and well…you can guess what happened when Seto got home that night.

-A Couple Days Later On the Kaiba Corp Plane-

"Do you think it's really true that Yugi lost his soul to one of Alister's partners in a duel?" Mokuba asked.

"This just means that Yugi isn't as perfect as he think he is and he's not worth my time," Seto said, "We've got more important things to do."

"No one's as perfect as they may think," I said as I was on hold with a beach side hotel that held out door weddings. I was trying to see how much it would be to hold a wedding there (though price really didn't matter), "Yes, I'm still here…no do not put me on hold aga-." I slammed the phone down irritated that I was put on hold again.

"Whoa, Seto…Jewels come check this out," Mokuba said looking out the window.

We got up and looked out the window and saw colorful lights throughout the sky.

"What do you think it is?" Mokuba asked.

"I don't know," Seto replied, "But I don't trust it."

"Ladies and gentlemen this is your pilot speaking, we may be experiencing some mild turbulence, so I request that you fasten your seatbelt…just to be safe," I pilot said.

"I don't think we should fly into these lights," I said.

"Maybe," Seto said, "If they don't disappear in the next two minutes, I'm ordering this aircraft to change course."

Just then the planes lights started to flicker.

"Maybe you should do that now," I said.

Seto used the radio in the collar of his white coat to try and reach the captain but there was no answer.

"I'll go check it out," Mokuba said. It was quiet and then he came running back. "Our whole team is gone," he said.

There was laughter over the intercom. "Sorry about that, but this is a private party now," a voice that we recognized to be Alister's said, "We have some unfinished business to attend to."

"Show yourself Alister!" Seto said.

"He's got to be in the cockpit," Mokuba said before we headed up to the cockpit.

But when we got up there the plane was on auto pilot and no one was in there.

"Where did our team go?" Mokuba asked.

"There never was a crew," Alister said, "They were an illusion all along."

We walked through the plane looking for Alister and finally we found him downstairs in a conference room.

"I thought I'd gotten rid of you already," Seto said.

"Well we need to have a rematch," Alister said, "We have a score to settle and I think that after your soul is taken to make things even worse for you I'll take your fiancé too."

"Ew!" I said as I move behind Seto.

Seto's jaw tightened. "You will never put your hands on her," Seto said as he hit a button on the wall causing the table and chairs to go into the floor.

"Please don't do this Seto," I said not wanting to lose him.

"If he wants a duel, he's going to get one," Seto said before kissing my forehead and turning back to Alister and activating his Duel Disk as did Alister.

Alister started the duel by summoning Science Soldier (800 DEF) in defense mode and ended his turn.

Seto started his turn by summoning X-Head Cannon (1800 ATK) in attack and destroying Science Soldier.

"Are you as worried as I am that Alister is going to play that Seal of Orichalcos again?" Mokuba asked.

"Yeah," I said, "Cause if he does…Seto's in big trouble."

Alister then plays Cyber Soldier of Dark World (1200 DEF) in defense and set one card face down, ending his turn.

Seto summoned Y-Dragon Head (1500 ATK) in attack mode and used to destroy Cyber Soldier. Then he attacked Seto directly with X-Head Cannon.

"He's making this too easy," I said.

Alister laughed. "You're too busy with my monsters to consider what's really in my deck," he said, "The card that I'm about to play will change the whole playing field."

"No," I said quietly.

Seto turned to me and Mokuba. "Get back, both of you!" he demanded.

Alister played the Seal of Orichalcos before Mokuba and I had a chance to get back and we were thrown back into the stars.

I hit the back of my head pretty hard but next thing I felt was the plane was moving in a strange direction.

"Jewels! Jewels!" I heard Mokuba say shaking me.

My blurry vision finally went away and I looked at him.

"The plane was knock out of auto pilot come on!" he said helping me up.

We headed to the cockpit and sure enough it was knock out of auto pilot.

"You know how to fly?" Mokuba and I asked each other.

"My father never taught me," I replied.

"Seto hasn't gotten there yet," Mokuba replied.

"We're screwed," I said.

Mokuba jumped in the pilot's chair and tried to pull up but it wasn't responding, so he grabbed the radio, but there was no answer to the mayday.

"Wait I have my cell phone," he said.

"Mountain! Mountain! We're heading straight for a mountain!" I said pointing out the window.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jewels: Yikes! A mountain up ahead! Well we all know what happens in that situation, but we'll just have to see about the rest! Hope you liked the chapter.<strong>_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Jewels: So we left at another interesting spot, so let's get started! I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>"Roland! Finally!" Mokuba said, "I don't have time to explain, just tell me how to fly a plane!"<p>

"I'm too young and pretty to die," I whined staring and the approaching the mountain.

SETO'S POV

I looked at where the plane was headed and gritted my teeth.

"I wouldn't be worried about the plane," Alister said, "It's your soul you should be worried about."

I gritted my teeth and looked at him. "If anything happens to them, I will pummel you," I said losing my temper.

"Just like a Kaiba to say something like that," he replied crossing his arms.

'_I need to win this duel,'_ I thought, _'I can't lose them.'_

JEWELS' POV

Mokuba was fighting with the wheel of the airplane and I was crossing my fingers that we would live.

Finally Mokuba was able to pull the plane up just in time and he put it in auto pilot again.

"Phew," Mokuba said whipping his brow, "That's was close."

"Too close," I said shaking.

"Let's go back and see how Seto's doing," Mokuba said.

I nodded and we headed back to the conference room and saw Seto and Alister above us.

"Oh my god," I said as Alister summon Air Fortress Ziggurat (2500 ATK raised to 3000 with the Orichalcos) to the field.

"I've never seen that monster before," Seto saod.

"That's because it's based on my brother's Dyna Dude action figure," Alister said, "Every turn it releases a robot token to protect itself from attacks. There's nothing you can do to save you now."

"I won't let your little toy stop me and I'm through playing around," Seto said.

"Seto please stop this duel!" Mokuba said.

"I never back down from a challenge!" Seto said.

"But this is different," I said trying to ignore the throbbing pain in my head, "If you lose Alister gets your soul."

"The only thing Alister is going is the defeat of the lifetime!" Seto said looking at me, "Because I'll be damned if he puts his hands on you!"

I felt my face turn red.

"Wow Jewels, your face is the color of your hair," Mokuba said.

"Hush you," I said.

Seto played the card Pot of Greed allowing him to draw two cards and ended his turn.

Alister used Air Force Ziggurat to attack Seto directly, but Seto activated the trap card Magic Mirror.

"Trap cards can't stop Ziggurat," Alister said.

"Don't be so sure," Seto said smirking, "My trap card is no ordinary trap, it lets me use a magic card from your graveyard and I bring back Junk Dealer to bring back Judge Man (2200 ATK reduced to 1100 by Junk Dealer)."

Judge man was destroyed and Seto was down to 100 life points.

"I'm not impressed," Alister said, "Don't forget, I get another Robot Token and you're nearly out of life points."

Just then four helicopters flew above us.

"The rescue team is here," Mokuba said, "Seto! We should get out of here!"

"Not yet," Seto replied.

"Those are Gozaburo's copters," Alister said, "You are just like your old man!"

"Dude, they're just helicopters," I said.

Alister screamed in anger and the energy of the Orichalcos got stronger and shattered the plane's windows, tossing furniture around.

"Hang on Mokuba," I said holding on to him as the plane started to go down.

I was too busy trying to hold onto Mokuba and keep myself from being thrown around the plane to see the rest of the duel, but apparently Seto won.

"Look!" Mokuba said as Seto and Alister were brought to the floor of the plane.

"Wait here," Seto said running towards the cockpit.

I looked at Alister's soulless, unmoving body and I shook my head.

I felt the plane finally land, very roughly I might add and I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder.

Seto walked back from the cockpit and I ran over and hugged him. He hugged me back and I felt him kiss the top of my head.

"Are you two okay?" he asked.

"We're fine," I replied looking up at him.

"You two can kiss if you want," Mokuba said.

"Mokuba!" Seto and I said.

"What?" he said, "I'm thirteen, not stupid…I heard you two the other night when I walked past Seto's room."

I turned bright red. "Oh….my….god," I said.

Mokuba laughed.

"Not…funny," I said.

"Let's get out of here," Seto said not even addressing the issue.

'_Your little brother heard us when we were having sex and you don't even address this issue?'_ I thought, _'Thanks Seto, thanks a lot.'_

Seto went to leave the plane, but I grabbed his arm causing him to look at me.

"Shouldn't we take him to?" I asked pointing at Alister, "I mean he is a complete ass, but we can't just leave him in the middle of nowhere."

Seto just sighed and went and picked up Alister then opened the door to the plane and we were greeted by Yugi and his friends.

"Great, the dweeb patrol," Seto muttered causing me to elbow him in the side.

"What are you guys doing all the way out here?" I asked.

"Long story," Joey said, "Are you guys alright?"

I nodded.

The helicopters landed and Roland got out and ran over. "Mr. Kaiba, are you alright?" Roland asked.

"Yes," Seto said, "Put this in the helicopter." Seto dropped Alister in Roland's arms and we got out of the plane.

"Kaiba, did you duel Alister in your plane?" Joey asked.

"Maybe I did," Seto replied, "Don't you have someone else to annoy?" He grabbed my hand and started to lead me to the helicopter.

"Kaiba! We can't do this without you," Yugi said, "Please accept your destiny and help us stop evil."

"If I had a dime for every time you used the word "destiny", I'd be even richer," Seto said.

"Mr. Kaiba!" Roland said running back over, "I have terrible news, the person who was buying Kaiba Corp shares has bought all of them."

"Oh no," I said.

I looked up at Seto's who's jaw tightened. "Let's go," he said letting go of my hand and going to the helicopter.

Mokuba invited the others along so they weren't stuck in the middle of nowhere and I sighed as I got in the helicopter and took a seat next to Seto.

"Does our company really belong to someone else now Seto?" Mokuba asked as the helicopter, "I just don't get how someone could buy every single share of Kaiba Corp with us knowing it? The network should have detected it."

"There's only one way I can think of," Seto said crossing his arms, "Someone must have hacked into our accounts."

"How could someone have gotten past your security system?" Tèa asked.

"We're obviously dealing with a powerful organization," Seto replied.

"But, Sir…" Roland started.

"Save it," Seto said, "I'm not your boss anymore."

"Sir, we'll stand by your side until Kaiba Corp is yours once more," the second suit said.

"That goes for me too," Roland said.

"We're all with you," Mokuba said.

I put my hand on Seto's arm and he looked at me. "We're defiantly all with you," I said.

"Then what are we all waiting for?" Seto asked.

"Yes…we must get to the museum and decipher those ruins," Yugi said.

"My team is already there and my security force will handle any unexpected guests," Seto said.

"Mr. Kaiba, sir…there's an emergency message on the red line," the helicopter pilot said.

"Of course there is, because nothing can ever go right," I said.

Seto opened his briefcase and then the laptop inside. "This be what I've been waiting for," he said.

"Mr. Kaiba, we're ready to upload the undersea ruins," one of Seto's lackeys said.

"Kaiba made sure his team got there before Dartz," Joey said.

"What did you expect?" I asked, "My man is always one step ahead of everyone else."

"I think I just threw up a little in my mouth," I heard Tèa say quietly.

But instead of doing anything I just ignored her. I didn't care if she couldn't see what I saw in Seto. He may come off as a cold hearted bastard at times, but he really is an amazing man…not to mention an amazing lover.

"I've got the data," Seto said just before the man sending the data was attacked by a ninja-like person. "Oh well," Seto said closing his laptop, "At least we got what we needed."

_TO BE CONTINUED…  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jewels: Ok…so I hope you liked the chapter :D I know it took forever for me to get it out, but I hope it was worth the wait!<strong>_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Jewels: I'll cut to the chase once again…I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.**_

_**Note: I am paying a special tribute to Fire Ice and snowcones because she is my most dedicated I Have to Marry Him? Reader and she's putting me in her story so I'm putting her in mine as Rachel Hawkins!**_

* * *

><p>"Hey look, there's Duke, Rebecca, and Rachel," Joey said looking out the window of the window of the helicopter as we neared the pier.<p>

"Rachel and Rebecca who?" I asked quickly.

"Um…Hawkins," Joey replied.

"Move!" I said running over and knocking him out of his spot and onto the floor, "Oh my god! It is her!"

"Um…Jewels?" Mokuba questioned.

"It's Rachel Hawkins! My best friend in the whole world!" I said, "We haven't see each other in about a year because of our jobs though. We grew up together." I looked back at everyone and they were just staring at me. "What?" I asked, "Is it so hard to believe that I had a childhood friend who still happens to be my best friend?"

There was an awkward silence and I looked back out the window.

"Oh! And there's Rebecca! She grew up so fast!" I said.

I heard a sigh from behind me and I looked at Seto and he turned his head away.

"That's what I thought," I said standing up and waiting for the helicopter to touch down.

Once the door to the helicopter opened I jumped out.

"Rachel!" I yelled running towards her.

"Jewels!" she yelled back as she ran towards me.

We basically tackled each other and landed on the ground with a thud.

We burst out laughing and everyone looked at us like we had a screw loose.

Rachel hadn't changed a bit. She was tall and thin (just like most models (she was also a model, though I thought that she should be the archeological business)), she has blonde hair that goes down to the middle of her back, but she liked to tie it up in a ponytail with a light blue ribbon, she has bright blue eyes and had that same ol' Rachel Hawkins smile. Most of all she had her usual black skinny jeans, light blue tank top, and light blue pumps on.

"It's so good to see you," she said as we stood up and hugged each other.

"Yes…I missed you," I said as we let go.

"I'd hate to break up this lovely reunion," Seto said sarcastically, "But I have a company to get back."

Rachel walked over and looked at him. Being 5'7" and being able to get the sternest look on her face when she didn't have a smile on her face…she could be scary.

"Ooooooh you did it now Seto," I said, "With Rachel, when the smile comes off…da shits goin' down!"

"Don't ever…and I mean _ever_…ruin my best friend reunions!" she said in a low voice while shaking a finger at him.

"You tell him Rache," I said.

"I haven't seen her in a year," she said.

"That's not my-," she cut him off by suddenly grabbing him by the ear and pulling him down to her level.

"And later we are having a _long_ talk about what will happen if you break Jewels's heart," she said, "Because remember I watch Burn Notice, CSI, Psych, White Collar, Cops, Police POV, Dexter, and NCIS…there will be no evidence."

"That's enough Rachel," Professor Hawkins said.

She released Seto's ear and went over to Duke and latched onto his arm and Seto came and stood next to me.

"She's one badass model isn't she?" I asked looking up at him.

"I don't want to talk about it," he said crossing his arms.

I chuckled. "Just prepare yourself for a lecture later," I said.

"I don't think I need one," Seto said.

I smiled.

"Now…we need to get to Kaiba Corp." he said.

"I can come along for tech support," Rebecca said, "And I know for a fact that Rachel and Jewels are the perfect girls for my back up tech support."

"This isn't some kind of field trip, but you can tag along if you want," Seto said.

"You could probably use us," I said, "Rebecca is a girl genius and Rachel and I are also geniuses…we just took to modeling."

"Whatever," he said, "I have a company to save." He walked off with Yugi following.

"Got some laptops?" I asked looking at Rebecca.

"Of course," she said before running into a motor home and coming out with three laptops, "Let's go."

We went and climbed down into a manhole to hide from the duel monsters that were popping up everywhere and we got to work.

"We're in," all three of us said as we got into the security system.

"I'm in the main system," Rebecca said.

"I've got cameras," I said.

"I've got everything else," Rachel said.

"I found them," I said finding them on the security cameras, "They can't get through the doors."

Rebecca smirked and then after a couple seconds of typing the door that Seto and Yugi were standing at opened.

"Need some help boys?" Rebecca asked through the headset that she had put on (we all had one on), "Good thing that me and the girls "tagged along" on this field trip, after this is over you should let us know if you want us to upgrade your security system. But for now, I'll unlock all the doors, Jewels will keep an eye on the hallways ahead of you on the security cameras, and Rachel will see if she can get the Kaiba Corp security system back on board."

We managed to get them to the central computer room and Rebecca uploaded the images of the ruins from the Kaiba Corp system to her laptop so that Professor Hawkins could translate it.

"What! No! SETO?" I yelled as my screen went black.

"I lost my screen too," Rachel said.

"So did I," Rebecca said.

"Let's get out and wait for them to get back," I said climbing up the ladder to get out of the manhole.

We all got out of the manhole and it took a little while, but Seto and Yugi finally showed up.

"Oh good, you're ok," I said smiling.

Seto gave a nod.

"This is worse than we first thought!" Professor Hawkins said quickly coming out of the trailer, "People around the world are suddenly collapsing in the streets."

"It's those monsters," Tèa said.

"They must be using the power of the Orichalcos to capture people's souls," Rebecca said.

"Not more soul stealing," I said.

"We've got to try and fight off these monsters and find our way to Dartz," Yugi said.

"Well why don't we see if Rebecca can trace anything to Paradias organization and try and get there and avoid those…things," I said.

"That sounds like a good idea to me," Rachel said.

We got in the trailer and Rebecca started working on her laptop to try and find Paradias and finally she found it and we were on our way.

"Now we'll get our company back in no time," Mokuba said.

"I'm not so sure," Seto said, "Paradias is an extremely powerful company and it's going to take everything we've got to take them down."

Suddenly the truck stopped and we all got out to see what was going on and we saw Tristan being attacked by one of those Orichalcos soldiers.

Yugi used his Celtic Guardian to destroy it, but then we were surrounded by more.

"Oh my god we're going to die!" Rachel and I cried grabbing on to each other.

"No you're not," Seto said activating his Duel Disk.

While Yugi and Seto tried to deal with the Orichalcos soldier problem Rachel and I clung to each other waiting for all this to end, but when I thought that everything was finally under control, I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head and everything went dark.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jewels: *Gasp* What will happen to Jewels? Find out in the next chapter :D<strong>_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Jewels: Okay…sooooo I hoped you liked that last chapter but let's get this show on the road.**_

_**Rachel: She does not own Yu-Gi-Oh…or my character.**_

_**Jewels: No I do not…Rachel was a character that was created by Fire Ice and snowcones to be put in my story :D Make sure to check out her story "The Story Of Skyler Crawford".**_

* * *

><p>I slowly opened my eyes and sat up and when I got my eyes open I realized that I wasn't outside anymore…I wasn't even in a room that I recognized and I was handcuffed to a desk that was bolted to the floor, and my head was killing me.<p>

Rachel was also in the room handcuffed to a TV stand, but she was still out cold.

"Damn it…damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it," I said trying to get my wrist out of the handcuffs. I looked over at Rachel and then grabbed the pencil cup on the desk and threw it at her hitting her in the stomach.

"Mmmmmm," she groaned opening her eyes, "What's going on?"

"Well let's see we were kidnapped and now we're handcuffed to very expensive oak furniture in an office that I do not recognize," I replied.

She looked at her wrist and sighed. "Shit," she said.

SETO'S POV

"Jewels! Jewels!" I yelled running down the street looking for any sign of her.

"Kaiba!" I heard Yugi yell as he ran after me, "You won't get her back this way."

I stopped turned around and grabbed him by the collar of his jacket once he got close enough to me.

"Don't you tell me what to do Yugi!" I said, "I will get her back anyway I can!" I push him away and he just looked at me.

I turned and headed back down the street with Mokuba following me.

"Where do you think we'll find Jewels Seto?" Mokuba asked.

"The only place she would have been taken," I said looking up at the building that was supposedly the Paradias organization headquarters, "Paradias headquarters."

JEWELS'S POV

"How are we going to get out of here?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know," I said opening one of the desk drawers, "No Key."

The door to the office opened and a tall man about thirty years old, with long light blue hair, with one green eye and one gold eye, and wearing a lavender suit walked in.

"I'm just going to throw all my cards on the table and say that you're Dartz," I said leaning against the desk.

He chuckled. "My, aren't you the clever one Ms. Hiromi," he said.

"I've been told that before," I said glaring at him.

He kneeled down in front of me and grabbed my chin. "You're very much like Kaiba," he said, "It's no wonder that Kenji and Gozaburo put together this little arranged marriage."

"Jewels? Is that true?" Rachel asked.

I pulled my chin away from Dartz and nodded my head.

"Yes…Seto and I have an arranged marriage," I said, "But I want to know how you know!" I looked at Dartz and he stood up and put his hands behind his back.

"I know much about you…and your life Ms. Hiromi," Dartz replied, "I have been slowly putting together my plan to wake the great leviathan once again and I needed to know everything about everyone that would be in my way…and that includes you and Seto Kaiba. So…as you grew up I watched your every move and learned everything about you…and your life."

I just stared at him. "That's impossible," I said.

He chuckled. "Now you even sound like Kaiba," he said, "I even know the reason why Kenji Hiromi and Gozaburo Kaiba put together this marriage."

I wanted to ask why, but I didn't at the same time. Seto and I were finally starting to get along and we were really growing on each other. When he had his hands on me I felt safe…like nothing could hurt me, I didn't want the truth of why we're really together to come in between us.

"I can see the conflict in your eyes," Dartz said, "But I know that you want to know…and even if you don't…you have no choice but to listen."

"Leave her alone!" Rachel yelled.

"I really don't think you have any say in this matter either," he said.

"Please…don't tell me," I said.

He looked at me and smirked. "Fine…I'll show you," he said before the room started spinning.

When the room stopped spinning me and Rachel were standing in my father's home office.

My father was sitting behind his desk and Gozaburo was standing looking out the window.

I could tell that they couldn't see us so I went to the window and looked out to see what Gozaburo was looking at and I saw me throwing a tennis ball for my black lab Duke.

"_You have a very beautiful daughter Kenji,"_ Gozaburo said.

"_Yes…she looks a lot like her mother, except for her hair,"_ my father said not looking up from the file on his desk.

"_How old is she now?"_ Gozaburo asked turning and walking to a chair across from the large oak desk.

"_Thirteen,"_ my father said flatly.

"My father hated it when I turned thirteen," I said to Rachel, "He kept complaining to my mother that my hormones would make me unbearable."

"_She's the same age as my step-son Seto,"_ Gozaburo said putting his chin on his hand.

My father looked up from the file and sat back in his chair. _"What are you trying to get at?"_ he asked,_ "We have a lot to work to do and you know that I don't like beating around the bush."_

"_Jewels is a beautiful girl, Seto is a handsome boy…there's no doubt that both of them will keep their looks,"_ Gozaburo replied, _"We both have very powerful families, think about how powerful they would be as one."_

My father rubbed his chin. _"An arranged marriage?"_ my father asked.

"_Exactly,"_ Gozaburo replied,_ "They don't need to know until they're eighteen, hell they don't even need to meet until they're eighteen. The point is that we will have one of the most powerful families in the world."_

"_It would be worth it,"_ my father said, _"At this point I don't think my daughter would make the right decision on who she marries. You've got yourself a deal."_

"_We'll meet tomorrow with our lawyers then,"_ Gozaburo said as they shook hands.

The room spun again and we were back in the office.

"I already knew how my father felt about me," I said coldly, "You didn't have to show me that."

Dartz smirked. "I can tell how you feel about Seto Kaiba," he said.

I shook my head. "No…no you can't," I said as my eyes started to water.

"He makes you feel safe, like you're wanted, like-," he was cut off by the pencil cup I threw at Rachel hitting him in the head.

He looked at her and his jaw tightened.

"Leave her alone you asshole!" she yelled.

"Very well," he said heading to a book case.

"You…wait…very well?" Rachel asked confused.

Dartz pulled a book and the book case slid over revealing a passageway. "I suspect you'll be rescued soon anyway," he said stepping into the passageway and closing the entrance behind him.

"I guess we wait," Rachel said looking at me.

I was silent. I just wanted to get out of this place.

SETO'S POV

We step out of the elevator on the top floor and looked around.

"This is way too easy," I said looking around before going and opening the large oak doors.

Once the doors were open I saw Jewels handcuffed to the desk and Rachel handcuffed to a TV stand.

"Jewels," I said quickly going over to her and hugging her.

I heard her give a small chuckle. "My hero," she said quietly.

I pulled away from her and looked at her.

"Pssst Seto, this is where you say "I was so worried about you"," Mokuba said.

"And then you kiss her," Rachel added.

"Seto Kaiba…were you worried about me?" she asked.

"Very worried," I said before kissing her.

When he pulled away from me I smiled. "Seto?" she said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Can you get this handcuff off me now?" she asked.

JEWELS'S POV

He raised an eyebrow and I slapped his arm.

"This is not the time for that," I said.

"Not the time for what?" Mokuba asked.

"Someone will tell you when you're older," Rachel said.

Seto sighed and found a paperclip and got me and Rachel uncuffed.

"Now let's get out of here," Seto said.

We left the building and walked down the street.

"Where are we going now?" I asked.

He pulled a piece of paper out of his jacket and held it up. "That wasn't Paradias main headquarters," Seto said, "So we need to pay a visit to the main on."

"But Dartz is still in that one," Rachel said, "He used a secret passage."

"A secret passage can get you out of a building…so Dartz will be at the main one," Seto said.

"And how are we going to get there?" I asked, "It's on the other side of the city and I will not walk all the way there."

"We'll buy a car," Seto said stopping in front of a car dealership.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jewels: Okay, so that's chapter 22 :D I hope you liked it!<strong>_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Jewels: So I hope you liked the last chapter.**_

_**Rachel: I know I did.**_

_**Jewels: Yay! Would you like to do the disclaimer?**_

_**Rachel: Of course! She does not own my character or Yu-Gi-Oh!**_

_**Jewels: Thank you.**_

_**Rachel: You're welcome.**_

* * *

><p>"The red sports car!" Mokuba, Rachel, and I said pointing to a beautiful red sports car.<p>

"That's fine," Seto said, "We don't have time to shop around."

We just got in the car and the salesman ran over and asked what we were doing in the car.

"We're buying it," Mokuba said.

Seto whipped out his checkbook and after a twirl of his pen he wrote out a check for $500,000 and then handed it to the saleman.

"Keep the change," Seto said before driving away.

"This beats taking the bus," Mokuba said who was sitting in the passenger seat.

Rachel and I looked at each other.

"Eeeeeew public transportation," we said.

Seto ignored us and hit the accelerator.

"It looks like the coast is clear," Mokuba said as we got closer to the main Paradias headquarters.

"Not so much!" I said pointing out the window, "MONSTER, MONSTER, VERY BIG MONSTER!"

Seto hit the brake and got out of the car. "I don't know what you are, or if you even really exist, but I don't have any time to play games," Seto said, "So back off!"

"Oh yeah like that's going to help!" I said when the Orichalcos Soldiers didn't move.

We got out of the car saying as the soldiers weren't going to move for us and Seto activated his Duel Disk.

"I summon the Blue-Eyes White Dragon," Seto said throwing a card down on his Duel Disk. The Blue-Eyes White Dragon appeared and roared at the soldiers. "Blue-Eyes, exterminate these over grown cockroaches with white lightning attack!" Seto said.

The Blue-Eyes mowed down a row of soldiers but another appeared.

"That's not a good sign," I said.

"How are we supposed to get rid of these things?" Rachel asked, "They just come right back."

"If at first you don't succeed, blast them again," Seto said before commanding his Blue-Eyes to attack again.

"That was soooo cheesy," I said.

The bad thing was, more soldier came back.

A soldier snuck up behind Mokuba and grabbed him.

"Seto! Help!" Mokuba yelled.

"I summon Critius!" Seto said putting the Critius card on his Duel Disk.

Critius blasted the soldier and the force of the blast sent me and Rachel flying backwards and I landed in a puddle.

The soldiers still came and Seto had both his dragons attack.

Finally the soldiers were gone and Seto looked at me. I was still in the puddle…and my eyes were starting to water.

"No…do not cry!" Seto said, "I repeat, do not cry."

"It's just not fair," I said, "I…I've been kidnapped, shown things I didn't want to see, and now I'm in a mud puddle in designer jeans that are now ruined. I've had things going just about right until some freak decided to try and take over the world."

"Jewels," Seto said.

"I mean…I even have the most gorgeous wedding dress picked out," I said.

Seto reached down and lifted me up out of the puddle. "When this is all over…you can get a new pair of jeans and…I promise I'll help you with the wedding plans," Seto said.

"Ooooh Seto you know just how to make a girl feel better," I said throwing my arms around his neck.

"Okay…that's enough," he said, "Let's go."

We headed down the street and soon we ran into Tristan and Tèa, and Tristan was carrying what seemed to be a soulless Joey.

"Great the dork-fest again," Seto said, "What happen to Wheeler? Did baby need a nap?"

I elbow him in the side and he looked at me.

"That's not very funny Kaiba," Tèa said.

"Oh no!" Mokuba said jumping behind me and Seto.

"What's your problem?" Seto asked him.

Mokuba pointed down the and suddenly it was full of glowing red eyes of rats.

Rachel, Tristan, Tèa, and I all shrieked like little girls and Tristan almost dropped Joey, but Seto casually lifted him back up with one arm.

"Let's get moving," Seto said.

We ran (me and Rachel both running in pumps) and when we got to a fire escape we jumped up. Tèa and Mokuba pulled Joey over the railing and I was helping Seto over.

"That was close," I said as we sat on the fire escape.

"Too close," Rachel agreed.

"We've got to get to Paradias Headquarters," Seto said making the fire escape ladder slide down after all the rats were gone.

We climbed down and headed to Paradias and we finally got there and saw Mai Valentine on the floor…soulless.

"The elevator's at the top floor," Seto said before pushing the up button.

Once the elevator got down to us we got in and went to the top floor and saw Yugi dueling some guy.

"Hey, that's that guy who beat Yugi last time," Tristan said.

"What?" Seto said.

The Orichalcos was already in play and so there was no way for any of us to help Yugi.

"I activate my trap card, Rope of Life, which allows me to discard my hand to bring back the monster that was just destroyed," Yugi said.

Kuribabylon returned to the field with an additional 800 attack points bringing it to 2300.

The guy on the other side of the field placed a card down and ended his turn.

"Now what?" Tèa asked.

"Yugi need help," Mokuba said, "He's only got a thousand life points back."

"Yugi's won with way fewer point," Tristan said.

Seto was silent, but I knew he was thinking. He wanted Yugi to win…he wanted him to win so that he could turn around and beat Yugi and get his championship back.

Yugi drew a card then transformed Kuribabylon back into the five Kuriboh brothers. "It's time to take a new form," Yugi said before the blue Kuriboh brother started knocking his brothers around.

Soon Kuribohs were all over the field, rebounding off the dome of the Seal. They merged again into Kuribandit…a creepy fuzzball with an eye patch and bandanna.

The man on the other side of the field started laughing.

"The last think you should be doing is laughing Rafeal," Yugi said, "I play the magic card, Dark Magic Curtain, allowing me to summon the Dark Magician (2500 ATK)"

"That move cost him half his life points," I said.

Seto looked at me.

"What?" I asked, "I've been reading that Duel Monsters book you so rudely threw at me a few days ago."

Yugi attacked Guardian Elma with Dark Magician, but Rafael revealed his trap card, Guardian Formation, moving Elma into the back row where it's now protected by his other monsters.

"Wimp!" Tristan yelled, "Try fighting instead of hiding."

"It was an impressive move," Seto said disagreeing with Tristan's statement, "Rafael knows how to tap into all the Seal's power.

"It's time to bring out my ultimate monster," Rafael said, "But first I'll play the magic card, Celestrial Swords Eatos."

I saw Yugi frown.

'_That can't be good,'_ I thought.

Rafael then drew cards from his deck and summoned Guardian Eatos (2500 ATK raised to 3000 ATK with the Seal) to the field.

"Rafael…look at what you've done to your monster!" Yugi said, "It's been consumed by darknes."

Rafael smiled a very creepy smile. "Exactly…it's more powerful than ever," he said.

Guardian Eatos picked up the Celestial Sword increasing her attack by another 300 points and Rafael ended his turn.

"Shouldn't he have attacked?" I asked looking up at Seto.

"No," Seto said obviously irritated at the fact that even though I did know some about the game of Duel Monsters, I was still completely clueless about some things.( I was good at Duel Monsters at one point, but after a while, I just kind of lost my edge and got bored of it.) "Rafael obviously has something planned…he wants to take out Yugi…and he wants to take him out with a bang," Seto finished.

"Ah," I said.

Yugi sacrificed Kuribandit, allowing him to draw five more cards, discarding any monsters he's drawn.

"Three monsters to the graveyard," I said seeing how many cards Yugi had to send to the graveyard, "But that will only make Guardian Eatos stronger."

Everybody looked at me.

"Quit looking at me like that, I do read!" I said waving my arms around.

Seto smirked and looked back at the duel along with everyone else.

"I'm glad you've been reading that book," Seto said, "Because you are right…but it could have been worth the risk…if Yugi drew the right card."

"Eatos, raise your sword and drain his monsters' power!" Rafael said and the sould of Yugi's monsters in the graveyard emerged from his Duel Disk and were sucked into the Celestial Sword, and Eatos' attack rose to 7000 points.

"Son of a-," I started but was cut off by Rachel.

"Jewels!" she said, "There are children present!"

"We are not children!" Mokuba and Rebecca said.

"Riiiiiiiight," Rachel said, "And I'm a fairy and this is my friend the pixie." She pointed to me and I wrinkled my nose.

"Why do I have to be the pixie?" I asked.

"Not the point," she replied.

"Looks like you're about to become a two-time loser," we heard Rafael say and we looked back at the duel, "And this time…you'll have to pay up…with your soul. Eatos, attack Dark Magician…game over."

But when Eatos attacked it's sword cracked against the Dark Magician and fell away and it's attack points returned to 3000, and the Dark Magician is unharmed.

"One of the monsters I just discarded was Electromagnetic Turtle (0 ATK, 1800 DEF), when it is destroyed it formed a shield that protected the Dark Magician from the attack," Yugi said.

Rafael's jaw tightened. "You will pay for mocking the power of my Guardian Eatos," he said before ending his turn.

"You should think twice before poisoning your monsters with the dark power of the Orichalcos," Yugi said, "Take it from someone with experience."

"He used the seal?" I asked no one in particular.

"Yeah…and it wasn't pretty," Tristan replied.

"You only played the Seal of Orichalcos once…does that make you think you're an expert on the subject?" Rafael asked Yugi.

"That thing is evil," I said, "I've seen it three times now…I don't like it at all."

I thought about the two duels that Seto had. I may not know much about duel monsters any more, but I knew that this power wasn't normal. Mokuba and I could have lost Seto in those duels…it was a scary thought.

I sighed and I felt an arm snake around me and I looked up at Seto. He was still looking at the duel, but he put his arm around my waist to comfort me or…

"This is not the time for that," I growled moving his hand up from my butt.

"I couldn't help myself," he said.

"Men," I said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jewels: Okay…so, I'm sorry this one took so long to get out, but I hope you enjoyed it either way.<strong>_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Jewels: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**_

* * *

><p>I heard Rachel giggle and I gave her a small kick. "Not…a…word," I said.<p>

Rafael drew a card and smirked. "It's all over… you can't win with your monsters in defense," he said, "All you're doing is stalling for time."

Rafael attacked Dark Magician with Eatos again, but Yugi activated Magical Hats, which hid his Dark Magician under four top hats.

Instead of destroying the Dark Magician, Eatos destroyed Big Shield Gardna instead.

"Awesome," Tristan said.

"The Dark Magician is still in trouble," Mokuba said, "Rafael has another attack."

Rafael used Elma to destroy one of the hats and then sent Grarl with a 50/50 chance to find the Dark Magician. But thankfully it misses…though Rafael's turn isn't over yet. He plays Rod of Silence which allowed him to summon another Guardian monster, Guardian Kay'est (1000 ATK raised to 1500 by the seal). Then he ended his turn.

"There's only one thing that can save Yugi now," Seto said.

Yugi drew and then played Graceful Charity, letting him draw three cards and discarding two. When he drew his cards he smiled and then discarded two cards before holding up the Eye of Timaeus.

Yugi merged Timaeus with the Dark Magician to form Amulet Dragon (2900 ATK). This dragon gets another 300 points for every magic card in his graveyard, apparently there were eight, giving Amulet Dragon 5300 ATK points.

Yugi attacked Guardian Eatos with Amulet Dragon and Rafael screamed in anguish.

"You'll be sorry," Rafael said, "No one sends my Guardian Eatos to the graveyard."

The dome in the Seal pulsed and we took a step back.

"Why is the Seal doing that?" I asked.

"Must be a glitch in the hologram," Seto replied.

The Seal on Rafael's head started to pulse red and green as well.

"Guardian Eatos is a creature of light and purity, and when it's destroyed, it's replace by a different monster…a creature of darkness," Rafael said before a chasm opened on the field and a monster, wrapped in bandages, almost like a mummy, climbed out, "Say hello to Guardian Dreadscythe (2500 ATK raised to 3000 by the Seal).

"Hello…and goodbye," Yugi said, "Your monster is no match for my dragon

"It will be…once I equip it with my Reaperscythe magic card, which will increase its attack by 500 for every monster in my graveyard," Rafael retorted.

"Yugi's screwed," I said.

"Hey! Don't talk that way!" Tèa snapped.

"Okay, okay, chill…didn't mean to insult your boyfriend," I said.

"She's not his girlfriend!" Rebecca said.

"Ooooookay," I said, "Awkward."

"Dreadscythe still only has 3500 attack points," Mokuba said.

'_Well maybe he isn't screwed,'_ I thought.

"I thought you despised having monsters in your graveyard," Yugi said to Rafael.

"I despise you even more," Rafael said, "So what's a few monsters in the grave…if it means destroying you forever?"

Rafael draws two cards and switches Guardian Dreadscythe into attack mode, then he sacrifices all his other monsters to boost its attack.

Yugi gasped. "Don't do it, the Orichalcos is clouding your mind," he said.

Rafael didn't listen and continued to sacrifice his monsters, soon Dreadscythe's attack rose to 5500, so it was 200 points stronger that Yugi's Amulet Dragon.

'_Okay, no, I was right before, he's screwed,'_ I thought.

He attacked Yugi's dragon reducing his life points down to 300 and now Yugi has no monsters on the field.

Yugi drew a card and got this confident look on his face.

"How can he win without his legendary dragon?" Seto said quietly.

Yugi played Card of Sanctity which required both him and Rafael to draw until they were holding six cards.

Then Yugi summoned Watapon (200 ATK) and then he sacrificed Watapon to summon Dark Magician Girl (1700 DEF) in defence. He then set one card face down and ended his turn.

Rafael set two cards face down on the field and ended his turn. "You're out of options…and it's pointless to drag things out," Rafael said.

"I'm aware that the odds are in your favor, but that's no reason to give up," Yugi said, "You may have the magic Orichalcos, but I have something stronger…a belief in the Heart of the Cards."

He drew a card and played Underworld Circle.

Both Yugi's and Rafael's monsters disappeared from the field and the seal began to spin, and black swirls of darkened the dome.

"Now…you'll witness true darkness," Yugi said as they disappeared into the darkness.

"I hope that when the smoke clears…the Pharaoh's the one who's standing," Tèa said.

I sighed. "And now things get boring," I said crossing my arms.

"So you don't find duels boring anymore?" Seto asked.

"No…not really," I said putting my arms around his waist, "I find them a little more interesting now."

He smirked and I couldn't help but give a small smile.

After a little while the smoke in the dome cleared and we could see Yugi and Rafael facing each other.

They were still in play, Yugi had no monsters on his side of the field, while Rafael had Guardian Dreadscythe on his side with its scythe powered up 5500 points.

"Underworld Circle should have destroyed every monster on the field…it also forces us to remove every monster remaining in our decks. After that…we can only use monster from our graveyards," Yugi said.

"By eliminating a card from my hand, Guardian Dreadscythe is able to revive itself," Rafael said, "It was created to be indestructible, so not even I can get rid of it."

"Does this mean the Pharaoh can't win?" Tèa asked.

"Thanks to my magic card," Yugi said, "I have access to every monster in Rafael's graveyard…but because of Dreadscythe his graveyard is off-limits.

"There's no turning back now," Rafael said, "The monsters I sacrificed are gone, but there's only one monster that I need now."

Using the power of the Underworld Circle Yugi brought back brought back Dark Magician.

"Maybe Yugi has a shot after all," Seto said.

"Yeah," Mokuba said, "Now that he can play the cards from the graveyard he can start kicking butt."

"You think he can win?" I asked.

"Maybe," Seto replied.

Rafael drew a card and looked at Yugi. "You're finished," he finished.

"Not as long as my magic card is in play," Yugi said as he brought back Jack's Knight from the graveyard.

"Awesome, Yugi can summon monster on his opponent's turn!" Mokuba said.

"Your puny monsters don't scare me," Rafael said before attacking the Dark Magician with Dreadscythe.

Yugi activated his trap card Zero Gravity which forced all monsters on the field into defense mode.

"Yeah! Yugi just stopped that zombie thing in its tracks," Tristan said.

"Not quite," Rafael said before he used Spirit Hunting which switched his Dreadscythe back into attack mode and continuing his attack. Its scythe sweeps Yugi's side of the field destroying both of his monsters.

Yugi drew and used Underworld Circle to bring back Dark Magician Girl. Then he used the magic card Altar of Restoration which let him bring back another monster from the graveyard by discarding two cards from the top of his deck. He brought back the Eye of Timaeus. He them merged it with Dark Magician Girl to form Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight (2600 ATK), the used its special effect to destroy Dreadscythe. But Dreadscythe remained on the field.

Rafael laughed. "Dreadscythe is indestructible," he said.

"Why would he attack when he knew that monster could revive itself," I said.

"I don't know, but he better not let this chump beat him again," Seto said.

Rafael drew a card and Yugi used Underworld Circle to bring back Queen's Knight.

"Your strategy is useless," Rafael said as he placed Orichalcos Sword of Sealing on the field. He then used Dreadscythe to attack Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight, destroying it sending his life points down to 10.

Yugi revealed his trap card Reduction Barrier which reduced his damage to ten percent. "I will fight until my last life point is gone," he said.

"Suit yourself," Rafael said, "But soon you'll be without your soul and it will belong to Dartz."

Yugi drew a card and then used Underworld Circle to bring back Big Shield Gardna. Then he played Pot of Greed and then drew two more cards, a magic car and the Claw of Hermos. He then played the magic card Spider Web which let him use a card from Rafael's graveyard.

He chose Monster Reborn and brought back Guardian Eatos from Rafael's graveyard. Then he merged Hermos with Queen's Knight to form Goddess Bow which he equipped with Eatos doubling her attack to 5000.

"If you attack both monsters will be destroyed," Rafael said.

"We'll see about that," Yugi said.

Yugi activated Eatos to attack using the special effect of Goddess Bow, allowing Eatos to attack again each time Dreadscythe revives itself.

With every attack Rafael lost a card.

"Of course," I said, "When Rafael runs out of cards, he'll lose."

Rafael fell to his knees.

"Do you understand what you've done now?" Yugi asked him, "You've turned your back on your monsters, they once meant the world to you but know Dartz has convinced you to abandon everything that is important to you. I know the real Rafael is still deep within you, but you have to face the darkness."

"There's only one problem," Rafael said, "The Seal of Orichalcos still needs a soul." He drew and then used Underworld Circle to bring back Guardian Grarl. Then he played the magic card Soul Charge allowing him to summon more monsters from the graveyard. He summoned Backup Gardna, Guardian Elma, and Guardian Kay'est.

"Now he has four monsters," Tristan said.

"Yes but any monster that is summoned by Soul Charge can't attack for one turn," Seto said.

"So what's the point?" I asked.

"That's is…my graveyard is empty…my Guardians are free," Rafael said as his life points dropped to zero.

The Seal of Orichalcos started to shrink around Rafael and soon it stopped and Rafael was still kneeling on the ground…conscious.

"What the heck?" Mokuba said.

Yugi and the others made sure that Rafael was okay and got some other information when suddenly the building started to shake.

My grip on Seto tightened.

"Is that an earthquake?" Tristan asked.

"I think it's much worse," Yugi said.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jewels: So I hope you liked the chapter!<strong>_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Jewels: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**_

_**Note: I now have a facebook page that you can "like" and keep updated on just look for my under my fanfiction writer name :D also check for Fire Ice And Snowcones's page if you're a fan of her writing! I'm a fan of her writing and she's my most loyal reviewer. So check out her stories and her facebook page!**_

* * *

><p>"You need to get out of here while you still can," Rafael said.<p>

Suddenly the rood started to split apart creating a huge chasm.

"Too late!" Mokuba said.

"There goes our ride down," Tèa said as the elevator collapsed.

"Mr. Kaiba!" we heard someone say.

We turned and saw the Kaiba Corp. helicopter flying over us.

"Roland! I have never been so happy to see you!" I yelled as the helicopter got closer to the ground of the helicopter pad which was on a cement structure with a narrow flight of stairs leading up to it. "Great we have to go higher," I said.

"Just go," Seto said pushing me.

"AH!" I heard from behind me and I saw that some ground had crumble underneath of Rachel and she was just holding on by her fingertips.

I ran over and grabbed her wrist, forgetting my fear of heights in that moment, and tried to save me best friend.

"Don't you dare let go Rachel!" I said trying to pull her up, "I can't lose my best friend!"

I kept trying to pull her up and she was trying to help the best she could but nothing was working.

"I'm not going to make it Jewels!" she said.

"No! Don't say that…don't you dare say that!" I said as a tear rolled down my cheek.

I started to lose my balance as her grip started to loosen, but an arm wrapped around my waist and then the other around Rachel's wrist.

"Seto!" I exclaimed as he helped me pull Rachel up.

Once Rachel was safely up I turned and hugged Seto.

"Thank you so much Seto," I said.

"Get on the helicopter," he said.

"Right," I said letting him go and running to the helicopter right behind Rachel.

We got on the helicopter and the helicopter rose off the ground. As we got in the air another helicopter appeared behind us and then another…and then another…and then another…until we were surrounded.

The pilot of one of the helicopters gestures ahead.

"I think they want us to follow them," Mokuba said.

"I don't think we really have a choice," I said.

As we followed the helicopter we saw a single dark cloud coming towards us, and as we went through that cloud, we realized that it wasn't a cloud.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, get it out of my hair!" I yelled as one of the bugs flew into my hair.

Seto grabbed me and pulled the bug out of my hair and looked at it.

"It's a locust" he said looking at his hand.

"KILL IT!" I said.

Seto threw it towards the floor and stepped on it.

"Seto look," Mokuba said.

We went over to the window and saw that we were be escorted to a military aircraft carrier.

Once we landed on the aircraft carrier, we got out and were greeted by a uniformed officer.

"We tracked you down because we need your help down because we need your help," he said, "We think that our only hope may lie…in a card game."

"Pretty sad when the military has to say that," Rachel and I said.

"You're right," Yugi said to the officer, "Someone is using the game of Duel Monsters to wipe out the Earth."

"Who better to stop this menace than the Duel Monsters experts?" the officer said.

"So you expect my man to do your job for you?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Well um…I…guess so ma'am," he said, "We've been following Dartz for months but he leaves no evidence behind. Without any proof there's not a thing we can do, he's no ordinary criminal. Without Mr. Kaiba and Yugi Moto we have nowhere else to turn."

The aircraft carrier started to approach an island and it stopped.

"This is as far as we can go," the officer said, "You're on your own from here…good luck."

"Let's go," Seto said heading back to the helicopter.

Once back in the helicopter we were on our way to the island. There was a storm surrounding the island, and because of it we were being thrown around in the helicopter.

After a very nauseating ride the helicopter landed outside the temple that was on the island and we got out.

"We've arrived at the heart of evil," Yugi said.

"Do you always have to be so dramatic?" Seto asked him as he started up the temple steps.

We walked up the steps and entered the temple's main hall and I grabbed the back of Seto's coat and he stopped as everyone else walked past us.

He sighed and looked over his shoulder at me. "What's wrong Jewels?" he asked.

I let go of his coat and he turned around to look at me.

"I know you don't believe in all the hocus pocus magic stuff, but a lot of stuff has happened," I said looking up at him, "But just in case anything happens…I would like to know how you actually feel about me."

He put his hand on my cheek and then leaned down and kissed me. I of course gladly kissed back and was highly disappointed when he pulled away.

"What do you think my feelings are for you?" he asked as he held out his hand.

"Yeah…I got it," I said taking his hand.

We went and caught up with the others in the main a room of the temple which had an altar with three open-mouthed snakes.

"I'm not to found about the snake motif," Tèa said.

"Can't you wait outside?" Seto asked disgusted.

"We must all stick together Kaiba," Yugi said.

"Hey guys look at this," Tristan said looking at the wall, "What's with all the carvings of these people on the wall?"

We walked over and looked at the wall.

"Those aren't just any people," Tèa said pointing at the wall, "It's the people whose souls were taken."

"You're right!" Yugi said, "There's Mai…and Weevil…and…..Yugi."

I looked at the picture he was looking at. _'Life keeps getting weirder and weirder,'_ I thought.

"It's too back your friends became a bunch of stiffs," someone said.

"Dartz," I said turning around.

A ball of flames appeared and then it turned into Dartz. "Due to the carelessness of my employees…I only need one more soul," he said looking at Yugi.

"I want my company back, so can the small talk," Seto said.

"We all want something," Dartz said looking around the room, "I want souls for my walls…I even have two spots picked out for the Pharaoh and you…Kaiba."

I let out a gasp and covered my mouth.

"Your party tricks don't scare me," Seto said.

"Release my friends!" Yugi demanded.

"That's not possible…their souls are already in use, supplying life energy to the most powerful beast that ever lived," Dartz said, "My ten thousand year old collection is almost complete. Once I get you and Kaiba the great beast can rise."

"You've been collecting souls for all these years?" Yugi asked outraged, "How many lives have you destroyed?"

"Millions," Dartz replied, "Look around."

The walls and floor lit up and the entire room was covered with soul plaques.

"Since it's taken ten millennia to complete, it's quite the history lesson," Dartz said.

I looked around. "There are so many people…so many types of clothing from all over the world and from different times," I said quietly.

"Ever since the Great Leviathan was laid to rest, I've been gathering the energy to fuel its rebirth," Dartz said.

"That's junk," Seto snapped causing me to jump.

"Duel me and I'll make a believer out of you," Dartz retorted as he walked towards us, a Duel Disk appearing on his arm.

"Fine," Seto said, "Then we should stop talking and start dueling."

"Kaiba wait!" Yugi said, "You can't duel Dartz alone…this lunatic is far too dangerous."

"Seto…listen to him for once," I said.

"It's fine with me," Dartz said, "I'll duel you together…and get two souls for the price of one."

Seto and Yugi activated their Duel Disks and Dartz smirked.

"Let the games commence," he said.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jewels: So I hope you liked the chapter! Please review and let me know what you think!<strong>_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Jewels: Okay so I hoped you liked the last couple of chapters! Thank you for the favorites and reviews. But now it's time to get down to business…I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.**_

* * *

><p>As they drew their cards I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Rachel.<p>

"You okay?" she asked.

I shook my head. "No…" I replied quietly, "Seto is a great duelist, but this Dartz guy is evil and he scares the crap out of me…and I believe in Seto, but I'm scared."

She was quiet…and it was understandable why. I wouldn't know what to say to me in this situation either.

Seto went first playing the magic card, White Dragon Ritual, tributing Vorse Raider from his hand to summon Paladin of White Dragon (1900 ATK), next he sacrificed Paladin of White Dragon to summon his Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000 ATK).

"Dartz better watch out! Right Jewels?" Mokuba asked looking at me.

I was silent.

"Jewels?" he said.

"She's worried Mokuba," Rachel said to him.

"Dartz knew everything about my life…stuff that I didn't even know," I said, "Which means he'll know Seto's strategy…he has to be careful."

Yugi I should say the Pharaoh then took over and played the magic card Black Luster Ritual and sacrificed Valkyrion the Magna Warrior to summon Black Luster Soldier (3000 ATK) before ending his turn.

"Those pathetic card might work in your little card tournament but I play a different game," Dartz said, "Behold the power that will strip you of your souls." He threw a card down on his Duel Disk and all the torches in the room went out before the Seal of Orichalcos appeared.

There was a sudden pulse and we all froze.

"Did anyone else feel that?" Mokuba asked.

"If you mean the sudden drop in temperature and the freaky vibe in the air…then yes," Tristan replied.

Dartz then summoned Orichalcos Gigas (400 ATK raised to 900 by the Seal although it's in defense).

"Kaiba…I've faced this monster before, and it's almost impossible to destroy," the Pharaoh said.

"That's because you didn't have me to bail you out," Seto said.

Mokuba and I facepalmed.

"Not the time Seto," we said.

Dartz then paid 500 life points to summon another monster, Orichalcos Kyutora (500 ATK raised to 1000 by the Seal), which he placed in the back row.

"That's all I'll do for now," he said.

Seto laughed as he drew his card. "I actually believed that I was up against a talented duelist…until I saw your opening move," he said, "You left two weak monsters on the field with no protection. Now I'm about to blow them away…you should have thought twice before challenging me! I am the president of the world's largest gaming company."

"Er…not anymore," Rachel and I said, but Seto ignored us and continued his ego filled speech.

"No one's mastered the game of Duel Monsters like I have!" he finished.

"Except for Yu-," Rachel started but I slapped my hand over her mouth.

"Don't go there," I said, "You don't live with him…and I don't want him to go on about that so ipsnay on the losing-ay to Yugistay!"

She nodded her head and I removed my hand from her mouth.

Seto played Polymerization to fuse the two Blue-Eyes White Dragons in his hand with the one on the field to form the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (4500 ATK) and then ended his turn.

"You'll never withstand the combined power of Kaiba and my dueling decks," the Pharaoh said before playing Polymerization to fuse Kaiba's Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon with his Black Luster Soldier to form Master of Dragon Soldier (5000 ATK)

"Yeah! Talk about the dream team!" Mokuba cheered.

Then the Pharaoh activated the trap card Meteorian. With this trap, when he attacks the difference between his monster's attack points and his opponent's defense monster's defense points will be deducted from Dartz's life points.

"That's a difference of 3,500," I said just as Tèa was about to say something.

She just looked at me.

"I do know math," I said.

"That's enough to wipe Dartz out," Mokuba said.

"Master of Dragon Soldier…attack Orichalcos Gigas," the Pharaoh said, "Your twisted game is done."

"Master of Dragon Soldier end this duel!" Seto said.

"Saber Blast!" they said in unison.

"This duel is over!" Tèa said.

Dartz laughed. "Such valiant efforts," he said, "But your attack was in vain"

A beam of light engulfed the Seal and we had to turn away because it was so bright. After a few minutes the lights disappeared, but Dartz still had his previous 3500 life points.

"What…how?" I said confused.

"Due to the special ability of my Kyutora," he replied, "My damage is reduced to zero…and now it's my turn."

The Orichalcos Gigas returned to the field and Dartz smirked.

"Each time you destroy my Gigas, they return to the field and they become even stronger," he said as the Gigas attack rose from 900 to 1400, "You'll never defeat me…but since the Gigas have return, I can't draw…but that doesn't matter…I have everything I need to defeat you in my hand. I'll enhance the power of the Seal of Orichalcos with this magic card—Orichalcos Deuteros."

"Somehow…he's made the Seal stronger," the Pharaoh said as a glowing power washed over the duelists.

Outside of the Seal a new ring formed.

"Welcome…to the second level of darkness," Dartz said.

"What does that mean?" Tèa asked.

"The first benefit of Orichalcos Deuteros is the addition of 500 life points each turn for every monster that the player has on the field. Since I have two…I get another 1000 life points, bringing me up to 4500," Dartz explained.

"How are we supposed to wipe him out?" Seto asked.

"So much for his ego filled speech about how he's mastered the game," Rachel said.

"You're not," Dartz replied to Seto.

Next Dartz attacked Master of Dragon Soldier with Orichalcos Gigas.

"Our monster is too strong, the Gigas is destroyed," the Pharaoh said.

But instead, Kyutora took all the damage and the Gigas returned to the field with another 500 attack points bringing it up to 1900.

"He's letting his Gigas get its butt kicked on purpose so it can come back stronger," Tristan said.

It was now Seto's turn. He drew a card and got that thinking look on his face before setting a card face down and then summoning Blade Knight (1600 ATK), and since he only had one card left in his hand, Blade Knight got another 400 attack points. Seto then looked at the Pharaoh and nodded.

The Pharaoh drew a card and Seto interrupted him by sacrificing Blade Knight to activate his face-down card Reflect Energy. It launched a small satellite, which lodged into the wall behind Dartz.

"Yugi, when you attack my Reflect Energy satellite will redirect the attack to Dartz's life points, wiping him out," Seto said.

Yugi nodded. "Master of Dragon Soldier…attack!" he said.

"Nice, they're able to black that freak together!" Tèa said.

But instead of Dartz getting hit Orichalcos Gigas is destroyed instead and Dartz was safe behind a force field put up by the second layer of the Seal.

"Whenever my life points are targeted, Orichalcos Deuteros steps in to save me," Dartz said, "All I have to do is sacrifice a monster to take the hit."

The Pharaoh plays De-Fusion splitting Master of Dragon Solder Back into Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon and Black Luster Soldier saving them from an attack.

"Luck of the draw," Dartz said.

"It's not luck," the Pharaoh said, "It's through teamwork and determination we avoided your attacks."

"You must have a little speech for everything," Dartz said, "You must get tired of being right all the time…but that ends here."

Dartz drew then played the magic card Orichalcos Mirror, sacrificing a monster from his hand to summon Mirror Knight Calling (0 ATK raised to 500 by the Seal), which calls four knights to the field to protect him.

"He summoned four monsters in one turn!" Tèa exclaimed.

"Yes we can see that!" I snapped feeling shaking all over.

"It's okay Jewels," Rachel said.

"You'll never get passed my Mirror Knights," Dartz said, "And thanks to Orichalcos Deuteros, I gain another 3000 life points raising me to 7500. Pay close attention to the reflection in the mirrors the Knights are holding. Each mirror reflects someone or something on the opponent's side of the field, which determines their attack points."

Knight 1: Blue-Eyes White Dragon (ATK points are now 4500)  
>Knight 2: Black Luster Soldier (ATK points are now 3000)<br>Knight 3: Seto (ATK are still 500)  
>Knight 4: The Pharaoh (ATK are still 500)<p>

The Knights attack destroying Blue-Eyes and Black Luster Soldier and then attack both Seto and the Pharaoh taking 500 life points directly from them.

"As long as my Mirror Knight Calling is on the field, my Knights' shields will always return," Dartz said, "So they can't be destroyed."

Seto drew a card then played the magic card, Card of Demise allowing him to draw five new cards as long as he discards his entire hand. Then he played the magic car, Silent Doom which allowed him to bring back a monster from his graveyard in defense mode. He chose Blade Knight, then sacrificed it to summon Kaiser Glider (2400 ATK). Then he set a card face down and ended his turn.

"I'm impressed," Dartz said, "Kaiser Glider is safe from any monster with the same number of attack points, so my Knights can't crush it."

The Pharaoh drew a card and set it down face down and then summoned Big Shield Gardna (2600 DEF) and then ended his turn.

Dartz drew after gaining another 3000 life points bringing him up to 10,500.

"We must stop him…and fast," the Pharaoh said.

"Dartz's Mirror Knights are only protected as long as Mirror Knight Calling is in play," Seto said before activating Ring of Destruction to destroy Mirror Knight Calling.

Both him and Dartz took 500 points worth of damage but once Mirror Knights are destroyed, they can't come back.

But instead of the Mirror Knights disappearing their helmets crack and fell revealing their true identity. Little Yugi, Joey, Mai, and Pegasus.

"I control the souls of your companions," Dartz said, "As my Knights, they'll be attacking their friends. No matter what you do…you lose…it's impossible to defeat me without destroying these monsters…and you can't destroy these Knights without destroying the souls of your friends."

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jewels: I hope you liked the chapter!<strong>_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Jewels: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.**_

* * *

><p>"What do you think of my new monsters?" Dartz asked.<p>

"That's sick," I said quietly.

"It's not funny!" the Pharaoh replied.

"Drop the magic act and duel," Seto replied.

"We are dueling," Dartz said, "We're just dueling by my rules. Since I now control the souls of your former friends, I thought it would be fun to let them play along."

"Leave our friends alone!" Tristan and Tèa yelled, but Dartz ignored them and continued talking to Seto and the Pharaoh.

"You should be thanking me for giving you one last chance to see the souls of your companions before they're gone forever," Dartz said.

"I'll never let you take them away!" the Pharaoh snapped.

"That's right Pharaoh, let that anger consume you, feel the anger spread within you, the stronger the rage, the more power the Great Leviathan will be when it absorbs your soul," Dartz said, "Now…Mirror Knight Yugi attack the Pharaoh!"

"Yugi you can fight this!" the Pharaoh yelled and Mirror Knight Yugi struggled to raise its sword.

"Touching…he's still loyal to you even though you turned your back on him," Dartz said, "But that will soon change." He put a card face down and ended his turn.

Seto drew and played Pot of Greed allowing him to draw two more cards, and then he played Cost Down to lower the level of a monster in his hand so he can summon it without a sacrifice. He then discarded one card to activate Cost Down then summoned Different Dimension Dragon (1400 ATK).

"This monster can't be destroyed by any monster with less than 1900 attack points." Seto said, "And don't forget, Kaiser Glider can't be destroyed by your Knights. Kaiser Glider attack Knight Number Three (Mai)."

Everyone gasped.

"Seto please stop!" Mokuba yelled.

"Seto don't do it!" I added.

The Pharaoh started to say something but Seto cut him off.

"Be quiet!" he snapped, "I'm not going to let some mind trick stop me from winning this duel! This lunatic seized control of my company and I'm prepared to do whatever it takes to get it back!"

"Kaiba please don't do this!" the Pharaoh said.

"Dartz is just trying to stall us, and it won't work on me," Seto said, "Am I supposed to be too afraid to attack?"

Dartz shrugged at this. "Only if destroying an innocent soul disturbs him," he said.

"As the president of a major corporation I do that every day," Seto said.

"Tee hee…I know what I'm getting Seto as a wedding gift," Rachel said.

"What?" I asked.

"You'll see!" she replied.

Seto continued his attack, but Mai wasn't destroyed…Joey blocked the attack.

"Figures Wheeler would mess things up," I heard Seto say before putting a card face down and ending his turn.

The Pharaoh drew and Seto looked at him.

"You know what you need to do win, crush Wheeler and Mai!" Seto said.

The Pharaoh just looked at his cards before ending his turn resulting is an angry protest from Seto and the rest of us being confused.

"What if the Pharaoh doesn't attack?" Tèa asked, "Dartz will win."

"Don't worry…he'll think of something…he always does," Tristan said.

"He better before Seto decides to kill him for another stunt like that," I said.

"You had your chance Pharaoh," Dartz said before drawing and gaining another 2500 life points due to the effect of Orichalcos Deuteros, bringing him up to 12,500. He then played the magic card, Twin Bow Centaur. With this Dartz can choose one monster on each side of the field and remove one of them from the game. "I choose…Kaiba's Kaiiser Glider and Mirror Knight Joey," He said.

"If that arrow chooses Joey we'll never get him back," Tristan said.

"Yeah, but if it chooses Kaiser Glider, Seto will lose most of his life points," Mokuba added.

"Not good," I said.

Dartz snapped his fingers and the arrow pointing at Seto burst into flames and Kaiser Glider was destroyed causing Seto to lose 2400 life points bringing him down to 600.

"There is an upside to this card Kaiba," Dartz said, "This card requires me to end my turn."

"Now I can do what your Siamese donkey twins should have done last turn," Seto said, "Different Dimension Dragon attack Mirror Knight Joey! That second-rate chump has held me back for the last time!"

This time Seto was stopped by little Yugi and Dartz laughed. "Maybe friendship does conquer all," he said, "And thanks to your friends' loyalty to one another, I'll be able to conquer you two."

The Pharaoh drew then played Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Twin Bow Centaur. Then he ended his turn.

"You wasted your turn destroying a monster I no longer needed," Dartz said boredly before summoning Orichalcos Malevolence (1500 ATK raise to 2000 by the Seal). He also received another 3000 life points from Orichalcos Deuteros raising him to 15,500.

"Seto's only got 600 life points left," I said.

"Yeah…one more attack and he's toast," Mokuba said.

Dartz chuckled. "I'll make sure to put your soul to good use Kaiba," he said, "Orichalcos Malevolence attack Different Dimension Dragon!"

"No!" Mokuba and I yelled.

Seto activated the trap card Attack Guidance Barrier just in time which allowed him to switch Dartz's attack to another monster, while raising its defense by 600 points. He switched it to the Pharaoh's Big Shield Gardna whose defense rises to 3200.

Dartz's attack fails, but his Kyutora absorbs the damage so he's unharmed, and Big Shield Gardna's effect forces it into attack mode with an attack of only 100.

Seto draws and then switches Different Dimension Dragon into defense (1500 DEF), then sets two cards down, and then ends his turn.

"That was too close for comfort," I said holding my chest.

"No kidding," Mokuba agreed.

"Yugi…if you want to win, you have to attack those Mirror Knights!" Seto said.

The Pharaoh got a look of deep thought on his face.

"Pharaoh!" Little Yugi said, "You need to attack, it's the only way!"

We all stared at Little Yugi a little shocked.

"We'll be fine," he continued, "But if you don't attack, you'll lose."

"But if any of the Mirror Knights are attacked, their souls might be lost forever!" the Pharaoh protested.

"Trust me!" Little Yugi said.

"This is ridiculous," Seto said, "You do realize you're talking to a hologram with your head on it right?"

"You're clueless," the Pharaoh said.

"You better get a move one Pharaoh," Dartz said, "Everyone is waiting."

The Pharaoh switched Big Shield Gardna into defense, set one card face down, and ended his turn.

Dartz laughed. "There's nothing either of you can do to stop me," he said.

Just then Rafael drove into the room on his motorcycle.

"Well you don't look happy to see me Dartz," Rafael said, "Where's the love…don't answer that…I've heard enough of your lies. The Pharaoh opened me up to the truth, and thanks to him I was able to escape the Seal of Orichalcos with my soul intact, unlike the souls of the Mirror Knights and everyone else you've used. Now I demand that you set everyone free!"

"It looks like the Orichalcos took what was left of your brain," Dartz said to him, "You're more gullible than ever. Do you honestly think that the darkness that once controlled you is gone?"

"Yes," Rafael said, The Pharaoh set me free."

"Did he?" Dartz asked, "Or did he just trick you the way you think that I did? Look around you…you're no different from anyone else. All these people gave into their dark side, and were taken by the Seal of Orichalcos. They're all evil human which is why I was chosen to wipe them out…you are no different…you cannot just walk away from darkness, it's part of who you are, that's why I hired you. You're rage made you the perfect candidate to carry out my plan."

"I'm through being angry at the world," Rafael said, "The Pharaoh and his friends reminded me what loyalty and trust was all about…I used to be like them…before you came into my life and poisoned me with the Orichalcos."

Dartz laughed. "The Orichalcos did poison your mind," he said, "It exposed who you truly are on the inside—a corrupt human being full of anger, just like everyone else in this room."

"Then what does that make you?" Tèa, Rachel, and I asked in unison.

"A pioneer," he replied, "Chosen by the Orichalcos to carve out a new world…and my task is nearly done. Soon I'll have enough power to awaken the Great Leviathan and rebuild civilization. For ten thousand years I've been gathering souls to awaken the great beast—but time was running out, and I needed help."

"So you found others to help," Rafael said.

"Get other's to do the dirty work," I said shaking my head.

"I required three subordinates to carry out my plan, and they needed to be filled with enough anger to tap the full power of the Orichalcos. They also needed to hate the people of this world as much as me," Dartz continued, "As soon as I encountered Alister, Valon, and Rafael, I knew I found exactly who I was looking for. But it was necessary to influence certain events in their lives."

Dartz went on to tell us about the events that he influence, including how Gozaburo had absolutely nothing to do with Alister's family being taken, and that it was Dartz disguised as Gozaburo and how he was also the captain of the cruise ship that Rafael was on when he was a kid that got steered right into a typhoon.

"You're a monster!" I sneered.

I saw Rafael's fists clench.

"He's gonna do something stupid," I said.

Right after I said that Rafael screamed in ager, activated his Duel Disk, Guardian Eatos rose up behind him, and the Seal of Orichalcos appeared on his forehead.

Dartz laughed.

"The Seal of Orichalcos," Tristan said.

"I didn't see anyone play that card," Tèa said.

"Rafael! Control your anger!" the Pharaoh said.

"The Orichalcos lives within him and can never be extinguished," Dartz said, "There's no turning back now."

Eatos' sword suddenly blasted streams of energy, and Rafael screams and the Seal shrinks around him. The Seal disappears and he falls to the ground, his soul captured by the Orichalcos.

Rachel, Mokuba, Tristan, Tèa, and I ran over to his fallen body as his form appeared on one of the stone carvings.

"You call everyone else monsters yet you do this?" I asked Dartz, "Human beings are not monsters…_you're_ the monster!"

Dartz just chuckled. "Dear sweet naïve Jewels," he said, "You don't see the world the way I do."

"Yeah, apparently not!" I said, "I agree that there are bad people in the world, my mom and dad weren't that great, but I survived, and I know some great people with great values and who care. My best friend Rachel got me through everything."

"Sure did," Rachel said.

"And Yugi and his friends are good people…annoying…but good, and Seto and Mokuba…they're my new family…and I loved them both so much," I said.

Seto looked at me and gave me a small smile.

"Touching," Dartz said before looking Rafael, "But with another soul…I'm one step closer to awakening the great beast."

"This ends now!" the Pharaoh said.

"You're right," Dartz said drawing a card, "And once I play this card, yours and Kaiba's date will be sealed. The Seal of Orichalcos is about to become even stronger. It's time to experience the third level of darkness."

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jewels: I hope you liked the chap!<strong>_


	28. Chapter 28

_**Jewels: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**_

* * *

><p>Dartz held up the card Orichalcos Trios. "It's time to reinforce the Seal with its most powerful layer yet—Orichalcos Trios," he said before a third layer formed around the Seal.<p>

"How could the Seal get any stronger?" the Pharaoh asked.

"You're dealing with a force great then the darkest shadows and older than time itself," Dartz replied as his life points increased to 18,500 due to the effect of Orichalcos Deuteros.

"His life points are out of control," Tèa said.

"They've got to do something to stop him and quick," I said.

Dartz used Orichalcos Malevolence's special effect to switch Seto's Differenct Dimension Dragon into attack mode. "I'm afraid this is goodbye Kaiba," he said.

I bit my nails. _'That face down card that Seto has better be something good,'_ I thought.

Seto activated one of his facedown card which was the magic card, Shrink to cut Orichalcos Malevolence's attack in half.

But instead of it working the third layer of the Seal destroyed the magic card.

"Thanks to Orichalcos Trios, magic cards and trap cards are useless against me," Dartz said.

"No," I said quietly.

Dartz continued his attack, but the Pharaoh activated his Ambush trap card allowing him to sacrifice Big Shield Gardna and transfer his defense points to Different Dimension Dragon's attack points raising its attack points to 4000 and causing Orichalcos Malevolence to be destroyed, but of course instead of Dartz life points taking a blow, his Kyutora did.

"The Pharaoh sacrificed his own monster to save Kaiba," Tèa said.

"That rich boy owes him big time," Tristan added.

"Seto is lucky that Yugi the Pharaoh had that trap card," Rachel said.

"Yeah," I said, "I don't know how many more of these close calls I can handle."

"Is your dueling partner really worth that much to you Pharaoh?" Dartz asked, "You just gave up your only defense to save him, leaving your life points wide open to a direct attack." He attacked the Pharaoh with Mirror Knight Yugi, then Mai, and then Joey. "How does it feel?" Dartz asked, "They're on my side now." Then Mirror Knight Pegasus attacked.

The Pharaoh raised his Duel Disk to shield himself and the Mirror Knight suddenly stopped.

The Mirror Knight looked like he said something to the Pharaoh, but we couldn't hear what.

"Mirror Knight Pegasus attack!" Dartz demanded and Pegasus did and the Pharaoh fell to his knees and his life points went down to 1500.

"Yugi get up!" Seto ordered the Pharaoh struggled to get to his feet.

"I'm fine thanks for asking," the Pharaoh said sarcastically.

Dartz set a card face down and ended his turn. "Go ahead and make your final move Kaiba," Dartz said, "With only 600 life points left…your time is just about up."

Seto looked over at the carvings on the wall and then back at Dartz. "I refuse to end up like Alister," he said before drawing. He looked at the card and then laughed.

"Ha! That's his I got the perfect card laugh! He's gonna kick your ass Dartz!" I said pointing at Dartz.

Everyone looked at me.

"It's cute how you have your own cheering squad Kaiba," Dartz said, "I can't wait to see her cry when you lose your soul."

"She won't be crying," Seto said smirking, "Because whenever I'm about to lose…I draw exactly what I need…and this time is no different."

Seto put a card down on his Duel Disk and Critius appeared.

"It's Critius," Dartz said.

"If I know Yugi's gaming strategies as well as I think I do," Seto said, "His face down card is Mirror Force."

"It is," the Pharaoh agreed.

Seto merged Critius with Mirror Force to form Mirror Force Dragon (2800 ATK).

"Do you plan to attack?" the Pharaoh asked Seto.

"You know as well as I do that there is no way we can win with those Mirror Knights on the field," Seto replied.

"No!" the Pharaoh said.

"They're just holograms," Seto said, "Dartz just made them look like your friends so you'd be afraid to attack, but I'm not. Mirror Force Dragon attack Mirror Knight Pegasus!"

"Why would Kaiba attack the one Knight that still has his mirror shield?" Tristan asked.

"Seto probably wants the Knight to reflect his attack," Mokuba replied.

And just as he said that Seto activated his dragon's special effect once the attack was reflected and it absorbed the attack intending to send it back to destroy all four Mirror Knights.

"Don't do it Kaiba!" the Pharaoh warned.

"If all four Knights are destroyed will their souls be lost forever?" Tèa asked.

"We're about to find out," Dartz said.

"I'm not as gullible as the as the rest of these dorks," Seto said, "You can't fool me with these reprogrammed holograms…I invented this technology. Mirror Force Dragon use your special effect to attack Dartz's monsters!"

The Pharaoh stepped forward, but Seto stopped him.

"Relax," Seto said.

"Your man is such a hard ass," Rachel said.

"He does have his good points…at times," I said.

"Yugi!" the Pharaoh yelled.

"We'll be fine," little Yugi said.

Mirror Knight Pegasus smiled at Seto. "You did it," he said.

The Mirror Knights were destroyed, but of course instead of Dartz taking any damaged, the Kyutora took all the damage before it too was destroyed.

"At least my friends are safe," the Pharaoh said.

"You have no monsters to protect you Dartz," Seto said.

"I beg to differ," Dartz said, "My Kyutora has another ability, whenever it's destroyed, it evolves."

The Kyutora disappeared in a bright blast of energy and in its place a gigantic new monster arises.

"I really hate that Kyutora," I said.

"Meet my new monster!" Dartz said, "Orichalcos Shunoros."

"It has an attack of 20,000," the Pharaoh said, "We can't take it out in one strike."

"You're absolutely right," Dartz said, "But I have some more bad news…" Dartz activated Orichalcos Shunoros's special ability. It's right arm detaches becoming Orichalcos Dexia and its left arm detaches becoming Orichalcos Aristeros. "Dexia's attack is always 300 points higher than the monster attacking, making it the perfect sword, and Aristeros will intercept any of your attack returning it with a force 300 points greater than yours making it the perfect shield," he finished.

He then activated the trap card Martyr Curse which forces one of his opponent's monsters to battle with one of his, canceling out any special effects his opponent's monster might have.

"The only monster on Seto's and the Pharaoh's side of the field is Mirror Force Dragon," Rachel said.

"Oh no," I said.

"Orichalcos Shunoros…attack Mirror Force Dragon with your Photon Ring," Dartz said.

Orichalcos Shunoros attacked and Mirror Force Dragon was sliced into pieces. The Photon Ring also struck Seto and he was thrown back against the Seal.

"No!" I screamed.

"I'm not done," Seto said weakly as his life points drained to zero. He activated the trap card Wish of Final Effort, transferring Mirror Force Dragon's attack points to the Pharaoh's life points raising them to 4300.

Seto fell to his knees and the Pharaoh caught. Mokuba ran up to the Seal and started to pound on the barrier, but I was frozen.

"Yugi…I've fought too hard…you can't lose this," Seto said, "Now win!"

The Seal contracted around Seto and what I was guessing was his soul flashed out of him and landed on one of the blank carvings on the wall and his form appeared.

Dartz laughed. "It's looked like you're the 'soul' survivor."

"You disgust me," the Pharaoh said to him.

"I got what I need," Dartz said, "They can have the rest of him."

Seto's soulless body was tossed out of the Seal and landed on the floor with a thud. I ran over to him and dropped down to my knees putting my hands on either side of his face.

"No…no…no…Seto open your eyes please…open your eyes please," I said as my eyes started to cloud with tears, "Seto don't do this to me…" I leaned down and hugged him. "Please don't leave me," I said quietly, "I love you."

-Meanwhile in Some Other-Worldly World Where Bubbles Are Floating With Each Person Whose Souls Are Trapped Inside-

SETO'S POV

_DRIP_

_DRIP_

I groaned as I opened my eyes. _'Where am I?'_ I thought.

"_Seto open your eyes please," _I heard a voice say.

"Jewels?" I questioned looking up just to get hit in the face with drips of water…or after I heard sobs…what I was guessing were tears.

"_Seto please don't do this to me,"_ I heard her say.

"I'm sorry Jewels…please don't cry," I said quietly, "I can't stand the thought of you crying."

"_Please don't leave me,"_ I heard her say, _"I love you."_

"I love you too Jewels," I said, "And I should have really told you."

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jewels: *sniffs* Awww I almost brought myself to tears…I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Don't forget to look up my facebook page under my fanfiction name so you can see updates and what some of my OCs look like :D<strong>_


	29. Chapter 29

_**Jewels: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**_

* * *

><p>JEWELS' POV<p>

"Jewels," I heard Rachel say as she put her hands on my shoulders.

I shrugged her away. "I can't lose him…" I said.

"Jewels…" she said sadly.

I felt a hand on top of mine and looked to see Mokuba's hand and him looking at me with teary eyes. I reached over and hugged him. "It's going to be okay Mokuba," I said.

"Please…don't promise that," he said, "We don't know how this is going to end."

I looked at him and nodded and then looked down at Seto. _'The Pharaoh will get you out of this…I hope,'_ I thought.

"You aren't going to watch the rest of this are you?" Rachel asked.

I shook my head. "I know the Pharaoh needs all the support he can get, and I'm still right here in support…but I want to see Seto…as soon and he opens his eyes," I said trying to keep my hopes up.

The match continued and though I tried to listen, my mind was somewhere else.

"Oh no," I heard Rachel said.

I turned and looked and saw the Pharaoh putting his hand up towards his deck as if to surrender.

"No! Pharaoh don't!" I yelled standing up.

The Seal started to shrink around the Pharaoh but when it got to him a column of golden light appeared and it was repelled.

"Impossible!" Dartz exclaimed, "No one can overcome the power of the Orichalcos!"

The Pharaoh stood within the column and around him appeared the images of first little Yugi, Joey, Seto, Tèa, a kid I didn't know who wore clothes like Rafael and Alister, a little girl I didn't know, Tristan, Mai, Alister, Duke, Rafael, and old man with a long beard, Rebecca, Rachel, Mokuba, and myself.

"Why didn't the Seal take your soul?" Dartz questioned.

The images within the golden circle disappeared and the Pharaoh looked at Dartz. "You forced me to gaze inside my heart, thinking I would find only darkness…but you were wrong," he replied, "My heart is filled with the light of friendship, and no magic can take that away. Thank you…for reminding me that my friends are always with my…and we're going to win this fight!"

He drew a card and the golden column disappeared. "Do you know what's in my hand?" the Pharaoh asked Dartz, "It's the key…to unlocking the legendary dragons."

He activated the card called Legend of Heart by paying 1000 life points and sacrificing Obnoxious Celtic Guardian, which let him summon Critius, Hermos, and Timaeus in their true form.

The three dragons emerged, flying up into some clouds and then we heard a voice.

"After ten millennia in captivity, they've finally been set free," the voice said.

Lightning flashed and three knights appears on the field…closely resembling Seto, Yugi, and Joey.

"Well I guess you got your knight in shining armor after all…or in this case blue armor," Rachel said looking at the resemblance between the Knight that was Critius and Seto.

"That's kinda creepy," I said.

The green knight pulled out his sword. "I am Sir Timaeus (2800 ATK)," he said.

The blue knight then pulled out his sword. "I am Sir Critius (2800 ATK)," he said.

The red knight then pulled out his sword. "And I am Sir Hermos (2800 ATK)," he said.

"In the name of Atlantis, we have been reborn," they said in unison as they crossed their swords above their heads.

The three knights struck the ground with their swords and the three layers of the Seal of Orichalcos were destroyed.

Dartz's monsters each lost their power; Shunoros' attack went down to 15,200 and Dexia down to zero.

"The Seal is powerless in our presence," Hermos said.

"Did you forget our last encounter?" Critius asked Dartz.

"I certainly haven't," Timaeus said referring to his scarred eye, "And I have a score to settle."

"Timaeus…attack Orichalcos Aristeros," the Pharaoh said.

Aristeros' defense immediately rose to 3100, 300 more than Timaeus' attack. Shunoros list 3100 attack going down to 21,100. The Pharaoh lost 300 life points going down to 850. Next, he attacked Aristeros with Critius and Hermos causing Shunoros' attack to go down to 5900, but now the Pharaoh was left with only 250 life points so he ended his turn.

Dartz drew and then ordered Shunoros to attack Critius but the Pharaoh stopped him.

"Your attack won't work," the Pharaoh said, "Due to Critius' special ability I can bring back one trap card, and I choose Mirror Force." Once Mirror Force was back on the field its power was sucked up into Critius' sword. "Now Critius can reflect Shunoros' attack back on your monsters," the Pharaoh finished.

Dartz watched in horror as his monsters were destroyed and his life points dropped down to 14,100 and as the smoke cleared we saw that Dartz was smiling.

"That was an excellent move Pharaoh," he said, "But Shunoros has a special ability as well." Shunoros cracked and fell into pieces bursting into flames, and then a vortex appeared about the duel with a huge serpent within it. "As soon as Shunoros is vanquished," Dartz said, "My Divine Serpent can appear. But there is a price to pay, I must discard my entire hand, and give up every one of my life points."

"But that means you lose," the Pharaoh said.

"I agree," Dartz said, "Under normal circumstances, but as long as my Divine Serpent is on the field, I remain in the game…but if it is destroyed…you win."

"How is he going to destroy that thing?" I asked, "It has infinite life points."

The Pharaoh set a card facedown and ended his turn.

Dartz drew and then discarded ten cards from his deck so that Divine Serpent could attack. It attacked Timaeus and destroyed him and the Pharaoh's life points went down to zero.

The Seal reappeared on the field and started to shrink around the Pharaoh.

"This duel is over," Dartz said.

The Seal broke and disappeared and as the smoke of the Serpent's attack cleared, Dark Magician Girl appeared on the Pharaoh's side of the field.

"How did he survive?" Dartz asked.

"I activated the trap card Relay Soul, with allows me to stay in the game when my life points go to zero by summoning the Dark Magician Girl and putting my fate in her hands," the Pharaoh replied, "Now we are both in the same situation, we both have a monster…and when that monster is destroyed, the card holder will lose."

"You may have altered the rules of our battle, but your chances of victory are just as slim," Dartz said.

"I have the spirits of my friends to support me but you are alone," the Pharaoh said.

"I have more power than you or your friends," Dartz said, "And I'll prove it by playing this card…the magic card Impact Revive which allows me to bring back a monster that was destroyed this turn and it returns with an extra 500 attack points…and I use it to bring back Timaeus."

"Why in the world would he bring back one of the Pharaoh's monster?" I asked confused.

"To show how powerless he really is," Dartz replied, "Impact Revive also lets my monster attack one more time." He discarded another ten cards, and ordered the Divine Serpent to attack.

'_If the Dark Magician Girl is destroyed, all hope is lost,'_ I thought.

The Pharaoh activated Hermos' special effect, Sword of Renewel which allowed Hermos to absorb the effect of a monster from his graveyard. Hermos took on Obnoxious Celtic Guardian's effect which keeps him from being destroyed by any monster with 1900 arrack points or more, and intercepts the Divine Serpents attack.

"We will defend the Pharaoh no matter what," the Legendary Knights said as the Divine Serpents attack fails.

"So much for infinite strength," the Pharaoh said, "Attack points don't mean everything."

Dartz laughed. "So you think you're the kind of the world," he said.

"Critius, Hermos, attack the Divine Serpent," the Pharaoh said.

Critius attacked with his Sword of Wisdom and Hermos attack with his Sword of Renewel.

"They are too weak," Dartz said.

"If you're sure," the Pharaoh said, "Take a look."

The two knights were still attacking the Serpent and Dartz was looking really confused as to why they weren't destroyed as soon as they came in contact with it…and frankly so were the rest of us.

"Each of my knights has a hidden power," the Pharaoh said.

The Pharaoh told Critius to absorb the power of the trap card, Attack Guidance Barrier which allows Critius to transfer his attack to any other monster on the field, so the new target of his Sword of Wisdom will be Hermos. Then he activated Hermos' special effect, sacrificing the three Magnet warriors so that he can triple the attack and send it back to Critius.

Now the two Legendary Knights are reflecting the attack back and forth, strengthening it each time until it reaches infinity.

"The attack is stuck in an endless loop," Dartz said.

"That was awesome," I said before looking back down at Seto. _'You're going to be back in no time,'_ I thought.

_TO BE CONTINED…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jewels: Okay, I hope you liked the chapter and I promise that the next chapter will be even awesomer :D<strong>_


	30. Chapter 30

_**Jewels: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**_

* * *

><p><em><em>"I'm not done yet," the Pharaoh said, "I still have one Knight left." The Pharaoh used Timaeus' special ability so that he could merge together with Hermos and Critius. "There now a force that's beyond infinity," he said, "The Knight of Destiny!"

"Yes!" I said.

"That's impossible," Dartz said.

"See for yourself," the Pharaoh said, "Knight of Destiny, attack with Sword of Justice."

The Knight slashes the Divine Serpent and an opening where there are…bubbles.

The Divine Serpent was then consumed by flames.

"Your ten-thousand-year quest is over," the Pharaoh said.

"I've come to close," Dartz said, "All I need is one powerful soul and the Great Leviathan will rise from the depths of the earth."

"It's too little, too late," the Pharaoh said, "Your serpent has been destroyed."

The Serpent disappeared, but the Knight of Destiny remained., before the duel ended causing it to disappear.

"Now release the souls of my friends!" the Pharaoh demanded, "And all the others that were captured."

I kneeled down by Seto and waited anxiously hoping that Dartz would give his soul back.

Dartz growled in frustration and the temple began to shake, and what I was guess was the Leviathan appeared behind him, snapped him up in his jaws and disappeard.

As the shaking continued the three Legendary Knights appeared again and held up their hands.

"Chosen Duelists, cross over into the human world," Timaeus said.

Three balls of light entered the room; one landed in the Pharaoh's hands, one absorbed into Seto's body, and the other flew back outside.

I grabbed the front of Seto's coat and pulled him up slightly. "Open your eyes!" I demanded as I shook him slightly.

"You promise not to be this rough waking me up when we get married and I will," he said after a couple of minutes.

I let go of him, stood up, turned around, and crossed my arms.

"Big brother!" I heard Mokuba say to Seto.

After a brief reunion between the brothers Kaiba, I felt two arms snake around my waist.

"Were you worried?" Seto asked.

"Nope," I said irritated that he had waited so long to open his eyes.

"You're a liar," he whispered in my ear, "I heard you…wherever I was."

I turned and looked up at him.

"You cried," he said, "And Jewels…I love you too."

I felt my face turn bright red before I got the urge to just kiss him and being him, he happily kissed back.

"I hate to be the party pooper here," Rachel said, "But we have to go."

I pulled away from Seto and looked at Rachel and then back at Seto and nodded.

"Mr. Kaiba, come outside, quick!" Roland said running into the room.

We wall ran outside (Joey now in tow as well) and we saw something huge rising out of the ocean.

"It's Atlantis!" Tèa said.

"Thank you captain freakin' obvious!" I said officially freaked out once again.

The city did not stop at the surface of the ocean though…it kept rising into the sky.

"Are you sure it's Atlantis?" Tristan asked.

"It's a big ancient city-looking thing rising up out of ocean," Joey said, "That fits the bill."

"It's great to have your one of a kind humor back Joseph," I said causing Seto to look at me. "What?" I asked.

He just shook his head.

"That must mean Dartz is still out there," Yugi said.

"Could he have woken up the Leviathan?" Joey asked.

"I don't know what the deal is," Seto said, "But I'm going to find out."

"Well tell us about it when you get back," Tristan said.

"I'm going too," Yugi said.

"Not without me," Joey said.

"And I'm-," I started but Seto cut me off.

"No!" he snapped, "Jewels…you and Mokuba are to stay back."

"Seto…" I said.

"Just stay put," he said.

"Be careful…please," I said.

"Yeah!" Rachel said, "Cause if she cries again because you did something stupid again I'll bring you back and kill you myself."

Seto turned around and started to walk away. "Women," we heard him say.

"We heard that!" we said.

"Whatever," he said as he reentered the temple with Yugi and Joey following.

We wanted anxiously for a while and then suddenly lights appeared in the sky.

"I recognize those lights," Mokuba said.

"I do too," I said. _'Please be careful Seto,'_ I thought looking back at the temple.

"Look!" Tristan said, "It's the Egyptian Gods."

"Things are about to get ugly up there," Tèa said.

"What the hell is that?" I said as we saw a beam of darkness shoot up from the top of Atlantis.

"I don't know, but it can't be good," Mokuba replied.

Finally after a while, sunshine started to break through the clouds and then Seto ran out of the temple.

"Mokuba! Start up the engines of the helicopter and get in now!" he yelled, "All of you."

"Don't have to tell us twice," Rachel and I said running and getting into the helicopter.

And then there was a little problem.

"We can't leave without Yugi!" Joey yelled.

"Ah crap," Rachel said.

"There's no time," Mokuba said.

"We can't wait," Seto agreed.

Joey tried to run back to the temple, but Tristan grabbed him around the waist and stopped him.

"I'm not leaving without Yugi!" he said.

"We'll have to trust they he found his own way out!" Tristan said pulling him onto the helicopter.

"Yugi!" Joey yelled as the helicopter took off and Dartz's island sunk into the sea.

"Good riddance," Seto said.

"I hope Yugi wasn't in there," Mokuba said.

Joey sat on the floor of the helicopter with his head down and I walked over and put my hand on his shoulder, and I could feel Seto's eyes drilling holes into the back of my head, but Yugi was his best friend and I know that if anything happened to my best friend…I'd be just as devastated.

"Joey," I said and he looked at me with sad puppy like eyes, "Yugi is guy who I understand is one-of-a-kind…I'm sure he found a way out." I wasn't sure of that…but I really didn't feel like seeing Joey mope, and I wanted to help him feel better.

All of a sudden Joey threw his arms around me and started sobbing on my shoulder and I froze.

"S…s…s…s…s…s…Someone get him off of me!" I yelled.

Joey was then grabbed by the collar of his shirt and lifted off the ground.

"She has this thing about being touched," Seto said in a low almost murderous tone, "Especially by 2nd rate duelists such as yourself."

I stood up and grabbed Seto's ear causing him to drop Joey like a sack of potatoes. "I said get him off of me, not to be mean to him," I said, "I swear…sometimes I think that you need anger management classes Seto Kaiba."

"Let go of my ear," he said.

"Are you going to be nice?" I asked.

He clicked his tongue. "For the time being," he replied.

"That's as good as it's going to get I guess," I said letting go of his ear.

"Those weird lights are back," Tèa said as we flew over a sandy island.

"Look, it's the Legendary Knights and the Dark Magician Girl," Joey said pointing out the window.

Sure enough, there they were…and they were flying towards the lights.

"They must be going home," Tèa said, "Now that their world is safe again."

Joey held up his Hermos card and it disintegrated in his hand. Seto then pulled out his Critius card and it too disintegrated.

"No big deal," Seto said, "My deck's still unstoppable."

"Look!" Tèa exclaimed pointing down towards the island.

"It's Yugi!" Tristan said.

The helicopter landed and Joey ran out and gave Yugi a noogie.

"I'm never letting this spikey head out of my sight again," Joey said.

"Is it really all over?" Tèa asked Yugi.

Joey ran back towards the helicopter. "I'm sure there's someone else trying to take over the world," Joey said.

"Scary thing is…he's probably right," Tristan said.

I looked up at Seto. "I'm ready to go home," I said.

"I've still got a lot of work here to do, and I believe that you still have some work to do as well," he said looking down at me.

I sighed. "You had to remind me," I said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jewels: I hope you like the chapter! I have a great idea for the next chapter, so stay tuned!<strong>_


	31. Chapter 31

_**Jewels: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh…**_

* * *

><p><em><em>"Ms. Hiromi you cannot go in there," Seto's secretary said as I headed towards his office doors, "He strictly said no interruptions."

"Lucky for me I'm not an interruption," I said opening the door and letting Hakoda off his leash so he could run in, "I'm his fiancé." I walked in closing the door behind me and went and stood in front of Seto's desk waiting for him to notice me.

-10 Minutes Later-

"You're doing this on purpose aren't you?" I asked.

"Yes," he said smirking.

"You ass!" I said.

He stopped typing and sat back in his chair and looked at me. "What do you need?" he asked.

I held out an envelope towards him and though Seto was my fiancé, I was nervous about asking him what I was about to ask him…for some reason.

He took the envelope and opened it pulling out an invitation.

"Tomorrow I have a runway show in New York…it's part of New York Fashion Week, and I wanted to know if you would go?" I asked.

He sighed. "I can't," he said, "I don't have the time."

"Oh…" I said sadly.

"Jewels…it's not that I don't want to go," he said, "After Dartz's little stunt Kaiba Corporation's stocks dropped dramatically and I need to fix it because the idiots around here can't do it."

"I understand," I said.

"Will it be on TV?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yes," I said smiling.

"I'll watch it from here," he said.

"Thank you Seto," I said.

"Yeah," he said, "Now get out of my office…I have a lot of work to do."

"Yes your royal assness," I said.

"And take the mutt with you," he said.

"He is not a mutt!" I retorted.

"Go!" he said pointing towards the door.

"Fine," I said picking up Hakoda, "I'll see you in a couple of days." I left the office closing the door behind me.

"Well?" Cho asked walking towards me.

"He can't come," I said, "But he said that he'd watch the show on TV…that's better than nothing right?"

"Of course it is," she replied.

-Next Day, New York City-

"That sucks," Rachel said as she sat in my dressing area.

"Yeah…wait…what are you doing here anyway?" I asked, "You're not even in this show."

"I had a photo shoot today here in New York, and I'm going to fly back to California with you to help you with the planning of your wedding, since I'm guessing you'll be staying with Seto," she said.

"Yeah," I said, "He's going to be really busy, so I don't know how much help he'll be."

"Oh he'll be some help," she said.

"Ladies get in your first outfits!" a backstage worker called out.

"That's you," she said leaving me to change.

SETO'S POV

I kept looking at the clock and then back at the invitation that Jewels had given me. The show started in half an hour and here I was…in my office.

"Seto you can still make it you know," Mokuba said standing in front of my desk with the Blue-Eyes Jet keys in hand.

"I have a lot of work to do," I said.

"Well you're not getting any done looking at the clock," he said, "You should go see her show…you know you want to."

I stood up and snatched the keys from his hands and headed to the door.

"Oh and Seto," he said.

"What?" I asked turning around to see him holding a rose which he had been hiding behind his back.

"Jewels said that some of the other models' husbands or boyfriends give them flowers after the show," he said.

I grumbled and took the rose and headed up to the Blue-Eyes Jet. _'Hopefully I don't miss the show,'_ I thought.

JEWELS'S POV

"Jewels I'm sorry, but Sandra asks that you take off your engagement ring," one of the backstage workers said, "She says it won't go with any of her outfits."

"Would she like me to leave her show?" I asked.

He ran away and then ran back a moment later and shook his head. "She said you can keep it on," he said.

"That's what I thought," I said looking down at my ring.

_**(I'm going to try and describe the four outfits for the runway show the best I can, but if you want to see what they look like better I will be posting them on my facebook page so that you can see them, just go to my fanfiction profile and follow the link and you will be able to see the outfits :D also to make this part a little more fun, I'm adding one of my favorite songs "Strut" by Adam Lambert to give it a more of a runway feel. I hope you like it!)**_

Outfit 1: Swimsuit. One piece with sides cut out, pink leopard print. Shoes: Wedges with pink ruffled front strap. Accessories: Feather neck thing (because what's a runway show without feathers), gold hoop earrings, and gold bangles.

_I want to start a revolution  
>A type of personal solution<br>We all have got our own pollution  
>It's all about the execution<em>

I walked out onto the runway first as 'Strut' by Adam Lambert started to blast and got immediate cheers from designers, paparazzi, celebrities, and fans that had managed to win passes in. I walked to the end of the runway and stopped to do my poses and looked down.

'_His chair was filled by someone from the paparazzi,'_ I thought before turning around and head back down the runway.

_You got something to say, your hands are tied, open your mouth, open it wide_  
><em>Let the freedom begin<em>  
><em>Get on the floor, just let it drive, don't it feel good, don't it feel hot?<em>  
><em>Feel the fire within<em>

Outfit 2: Lingerie (a.k.a. Seto's going to be pissed everyone run and hide). Black lacey bra, black underwear, red dress whose collar is very low, sheer stalking. Shoes: Black stilettoes.

'_I really don't want to go out in this,'_ I thought trying to cover up my butt a bit more before I went on stage,_'I'm reeeeeeeally sorry Seto.'_

_I wanna see you strut, strut, strut, come on walk for me_  
><em>Strut, strut, strut, how you wanna be<em>  
><em>Everybody's looking for some love, but they don't know<em>  
><em>How to let it all hang out and that's why they're solo<em>

SETO'S POV

"Go faster damn it!" I yelled at the jet. I was almost to New York, but it just wasn't quick enough.

_Solo, solo, don't wanna be solo_  
><em>Solo, solo, don't wanna be solo<em>

RACHEL'S POV

I was watching the runway show from backstage and I decided to call and make sure that Seto was really watching the runway show or not.

"Seto Kaiba's office," I heard Mokuba's voice on the other line.

"Yeah…" he said sounding confused.

"Where's your brother?" I asked, "He better be watching this damn runway show."

"He's on his way there," Mokuba said, "Just don't tell Jewels."

"No problem," I said before hanging up the phone.

_We're a complicated nation_  
><em>And now we're in a situation<em>  
><em>Let's take a Maybelline vacation<em>  
><em>And get yourself some validation<em>

JEWELS' POV

"I think this is the first time I've ever been depressed about a runway show," I said to Rachel as she walked as I finished getting ready for the next walk.

"It's called you wanted your hubby to be here," she teased.

"Oh shut up," I said, "But yes…I did want Seto here."

_You got something to say, your hands are tied, open your mouth, open it wide_  
><em>Let the freedom begin<em>  
><em>Get on the floor, just let it drive, don't it feel good, don't it feel hot?<em>  
><em>Feel the fire within<em>

Outfit 3: black Ed Hardy tank top, fur coat, ripped jeans, black belt. Shoes: Knee high back stiletto boots.

'_Only one more outfit after this,'_ I thought as I walked down the runway.

_I wanna see you strut, strut, strut, come on walk for me_  
><em>Strut, strut, strut, how you wanna be<em>  
><em>Everybody's looking for some love, but they don't know<em>  
><em>How to let it all hang out and that's why they're solo<em>

SETO'S POV

"Finally!" I said as I landed the jet not far from the Fashion Week tent. _'Please don't let me be late,'_ I thought running towards the tent only to get stopped by security.

"Hold it right there sir," the security guard said, "You need an invitation to get in."

I smirked and pulled the invitation out of my jacket. "Do you mean this?" I asked, "The one that was given to me by my fiancé Jewels Hiromi the number international supermodel."

_Solo, solo, don't wanna be solo_  
><em>Solo, solo, don't wanna be solo<em>

JEWELS'S POV

Outfit 4: Long red dress with diamonds down the middle and on the straps. Shoes: Silver stilettoes. Accessories: Diamond bracelets, diamond earrings, and diamond choker.

'_Last walk,'_ I thought heading down the runway.

_I'll be your mirror_  
><em>Darling, let your hair down<em>  
><em>Show me what you're working with<em>  
><em>And let me see you<em>

SETO'S POV

"You can go in," the security guard said.

I ran into the tent just in time to see Jewels at the end of the runway in a beautiful red dress.

She stopped to do her poses and looked around the crowd and then her eyes locked with mine.

_Strut, strut_

JEWELS'S POV

'_He…he came,'_ I thought as my eyes locked with Seto's.

I did a quick spin to make the dress give a twirl and then walked to the back and then waited for the time when all the models would take one more walk down the runway all together.

_Strut, strut, how you wanna be_

SETO'S POV

"I think you're in my seat," I said glaring down at one of the members of paparazzi.

"Oh…look at that you're right, forgive me Mr. Kaiba," he said scampering off.

I took my seat and waited. I guessed since people were still sitting something else was going to happen, so I just waited as well.

_Everybody's looking for some love, but they don't know_  
><em>How to let it all hang out and that's why they're solo<em>  
><em>Solo, solo, don't wanna be solo<em>  
><em>Solo, solo, don't wanna be solo<em>

JEWELS'S POV

It was now time for all the models to walk out together in a single file line, I was 5th in line and as we walked out the girls who were in front of me, their boyfriends or husbands stood up and handed them flowers.

'_Sadly Seto isn't that type of guy,'_ I thought, _'But at least…wait…is he standing…and what does he have in his hand?'_

As I walked towards where Seto was he walked towards the runway just as the others did and held out a single red rose to me and I smiled.

_Strut for me and show me what you're working with_  
><em>Strut for me and show me what you're working with<em>

RACHEL'S POV

"The paparazzi is going to have fun with this one," I said as the paparazzi started to take pictures of Seto handing Jewels the rose.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jewels: I hope you liked the chapter! I thought it might be nice to step away from the duels for a chapter and go into the modeling world for a chapter :D<strong>_


	32. Chapter 32

_**Jewels: So I hope you enjoyed the last chapter :D but onto bigger and better things! I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.**_

_**Note: There is a slight lemon in this chapter.**_

* * *

><p>"Good morning my lovely fiancé," I said walking into Seto's office with Hakoda in my arms.<p>

Seto looked up at me and froze. "What the hell is that mutt wearing?" Seto asked.

"First of all, I will once again say that Hakoda is not a mutt he is a pedigree Welsh Corgi…secondly, he's wearing a Blue-Eyes White Dragon costume, it's he cute?" I said holding Hakoda up so Seto could see him better, "I made it…what do you think? Come on Hakoda, growl like I taught you."

Hakoda growled to give some fierceness to his costume and I smiled.

"If you weren't so pretty I would strangle you," he said with a blank expression.

"Aww…a compliment and a threat…Seto your controlling that temper of yours much better," I said setting Hakoda down and taking the costume off him, "Sorry Hakoda looks like daddy doesn't like the costume…but I'm sure he's fine with your new KC collar charm."

Seto leaned over his desk and looked at Hakoda's collar as he walked over to the couch and jumped up.

"I guess it's okay," he said, "And when referring to the dog…never call me daddy again."

"Okay," I said.

The office doors opened and Roland and Mokuba walked in.

"Good, you're here," he said getting up and looking out the window.

"You wanted to see us bro?" Mokuba said.

"Yes," Seto said, "Thanks to Dartz, the reputation of our company is shot." He then turned to Roland. "And it's up to you to fix it," he said.

"I'm sorry Mr. Kaiba we've done our best," Roland said.

"I'm tired of hearing the same answer," Seto said, "I want results!"

"Yes sir," Roland said before leaving the room.

-Later-

"Seto, I've got an idea," Mokuba said.

Seto looked up from his computer and before he looked at Mokuba I noticed his eyes drift to my legs (I was sitting on the corner of his desk and I was wearing a short skirt, so being a man, of course he would look).

"What's your idea?" Seto asked finally looking at Mokuba.

"We should plan a big event to celebrate Kaiba Land's grand opening," Mokuba replied.

Seto nodded in agreement. "I think I know just what kind of event," Seto said, "The ultimate tournament."

"Yeah!" Mokuba said, "We'll gather the greatest duelists from around the world and let them play for the championship title. It'll be the biggest thing since Battle City."

"And what will you call this tournament of yours?" I asked.

Seto sat back in his chair with a satisfied smile. "We'll call it the Kaiba Corp Grand Championship," he replied.

"I'll go round up the duelists!" Mokuba said leaving the room.

"Is there anything I can do to help Seto?" I asked.

He smirked. "There are a lot of things you could do to help me," he said smirking.

"Seto…" I said in a warning tone, "I meant for the tournament."

"You can plan a party for the tournament registration," he said, "We want to create a big buzz about the tournaments."

"So use my connections to newspapers and TV stations…got it," I said leaving the office.

-The Next Day-

"Seeeeeeeeto!" I said barging into his office without knocking.

He hung his head. "What?" he asked apparently not in a very good mood.

"Well Mr. Grumpy Pants…the party is planned," I said going over and standing behind his chair and holding and piece of paper in front of his face while leaning on the chair.

"You planned it in a day?" he asked shocked as he took the paper.

"No," I replied, "Less than a day…and I have everything that you wanted taken care of…I have connections. Very good connections, and with those connections, when it came to things you had to pay for…you saved money."

He quickly turned his chair causing me to fall into his arms. "You're more efficient than my secretary," he said before kissing my neck.

"Really?" I asked, "And how would you treat me if I was your secretary?"

He laid me down on the floor and hit a button under his desk and I heard his office doors lock.

"Oh I'll show you how I'd treat you if you were my secretary," he said climbing on top of me.

"Well Mr. Kaiba," I said loosening his tie, "Don't be too rough with me.

-Meanwhile at Kaiba Land-

MOKUBA'S POV

_SLAM_

_SLAM_

_SLAM_

All the emergency exits slammed shut and I ran over to the controls of the Kaiba Dome.

'_This is not good,'_ I thought as the system didn't respond.

"Move over," Rebecca said pushing me out of the way and plugging her laptop into the duel platform's controls, "Just as I suspected, the computer is being controlled by an outside party."

"Why would someone do this?" I asked, "It's just an amusement park attraction."

"They're probably using it to get something they want from your brother and you," Rebecca replied.

-Back at Kaiba Corp-

JEWELS' POV

_**(Slight Lemon it's miniscule, you'll never know it ever happened xD)**_

"Oh god Seto," I said as he pushed in and out of me.

It was very unconventional to be doing this…in his office…but what the hell.

"Jewels," he purred in my ear before he kissed down to my neck finding my weak spot causing me to moan.

"God Seto I love what you do to-," I started but was cut off.

"Mr. Kaiba sir, someone has infiltrated the Kaiba Dome central computer system," we heard a voice over the intercom.

"What?" Seto asked pulling out of me.

I groaned and laid there on the floor as Seto fixed his clothes and then got on his computer.

'_How did I know this was going to happen?'_ I thought before trying to find my underwear.

I fixed my clothes and then plopped on the couch and then crossed my arms.

"How was it infiltrated?" Seto asked the guy on the other side of the intercom.

"We don't know sir," the man said, "But everyone inside is being held captive."

"Mokuba!" Seto said standing up almost knocking over his chair, "Jewels let's go." He started to leave and I didn't move. "Jewels…" he started.

"I'm just a little disappointed that's all," I said.

He groaned. "Just come one," he said grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the office and to the elevator where we went up one floor to the roof where the helicopter pad was, "Get in."

"Fine," I said getting in and sitting down.

"It's not like we can't finish later," he said sitting down next to me.

"Well maybe I'll have a headache later," I said.

"And why would you have a headache later?" he asked.

"Because of you," I mumbled.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Nothing," I replied, "Nothing at all."

-Kaiba Land-

"Mokuba!" Seto said jumping out of the helicopter as we landed and he saw Mokuba.

Mokuba ran over and looked at us with a smiled.

"Are you all right?" Seto asked.

"You're a bit late to save the day Kaiba," Joey said as him and the others walked up behind Mokuba, "Yugi already did that, but now that you're here, you can fix that computer."

"Settle down you underdog," Seto said, "There's nothing wrong with the computer; it's the hacker who broke in who's the wacko."

"Who was it?" Mokuba asked.

"I don't know," Seto replied.

"Jewels!" I heard Rachel's familiar voice call.

I turned and saw Rachel running over with something in her hand. Once she got over to me she showed me what she had in her hands. It was a map of Kaiba Land.

"Your fiancé sure spared no expense on this place," she said excitedly.

I took the map and looked at the map. "This all looks really fun," I said.

"Yeah!" she said, "I tried to call you, I thought that before we started on all that stressful wedding stuff we could have a day of fun here in Kaiba Land! I have a pocket full of cash and I'm ready to ride some rides and play some games!"

"That does sound like fun," I agreed smiling.

"So where do you start?" she asked.

"Well…I don't know," I replied, "I've never been to an amusement park before."

There were gasps from all around and I looked and saw shocked expressions on everyone's face.

"What?" I asked, "It's not like my parents were the type of parents that were like 'come on honey, let's go to the amusement park' that just didn't happen in my house."

Rachel grabbed my wrist and started to drag me away. "Well then this is going to be one hell of an amusement park experience for you," she said, "We're going to ride every ride _twice_ and play every _three_ times."

"Don't be late to the party," Seto said.

"Don't worry Seto, your queen won't be late to the ball," Rachel teased.

"Rachel!" I said.

"I'm just giving him a hard time," she said.

"Now come on let's go!" she said as we ran to the first ride we saw.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jewels: So I hope you liked the chapter!<strong>_


	33. Chapter 33

_**Jewels: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh…**_

* * *

><p>"As soon as we walk in there we are going to be bombarded by the press," I said as we peaked through the doorway to the banquet hall in Hotel Kaiba.<p>

"It's nothing new," Rachel said, "Maybe if we're real quiet…"

She started to walk into the room, but it was like there was a magnetic attraction between the press and us cause as soon as she stepped into the room the press zeroed in on us.

"Miss Hiromi can you please tell us more on your engagement to Seto Kaiba?" one reporter.

"Miss Hawkins can you please tell us about the recent sightings of you and Duke Devlin together?" another said.

"My, my, it seems my two beautiful little robins have gotten themselves into some trouble," a silky voice said.

We turned and Rachel and I saw a very familiar man.

"Aleister!" we said.

The press turned and started taking pictures of none other than the Aleister McCabe. Not only was he my modeling scout, but he was also Rachel's modeling scout and he was on the World's Top 100 Best-Looking list (and he's 38…but gorgeous).

"Now the question is…should I save my two little robins from the wolves…or should I let them fend for themselves?" he asked tapping his chin with his index finger. We looked at him with pleading eyes and he turned and held out his arms. "I guess I shall save you this time my butterflies," he said as we went and linked arms with his.

"Aleister come here!" I said dragging both him, and Rachel since she was attached to Aleister's other arm, over to Seto. "Aleister I would like you to meet my fiancé…Seto Kaiba," I said unlinking my arm from his and grabbing Seto's hand and standing next to him.

Aleister looked from me to Seto and then back to me before clasping his hands together and getting a twinkle in his eyes while looking at the both of us.

"My dear Jewels…you have to promise me something," he said.

"What?" I asked a little freaked out.

"If you and Mr. Kaiba here have a daughter you must allow her to become a model when she's old enough," he said, "You two have the perfect combination of bone structure, either one of your eyes will be perfect, and if she got Mr. Kaiba's height or anywhere near it she would be perfect."

"Are you calling me short Aleister?" I asked.

"Not at all my little butterfly," he said putting his hands up in defense, "You're perfect just the way you are."

"I hate to burst your bubble Mr. McCabe," Seto said causing Aleister, Rachel, and I to look at him, "But if Jewels and I have a daughter she'll be trained to take over Kaiba Corp just as a boy would."

"Seto…" I said.

"Boy or girl, Kaiba Corp will continue to be run just as it is after I'm long gone…and if Jewels and I have a daughter, I will damn well make sure she's prepared for the challenge of running a multi-billion dollar company and becoming a powerful and successful business woman," Seto said.

Rachel clapped. "Such a moving speech Seto," she said.

"But…" Aleister started.

"No," Seto said with a glare of death.

"I need some wine," Aleister said walking away.

I looked up at Seto. "I really loved the speech, but really Seto…we aren't even married yet and you're being overprotective of kids that aren't even being thought of yet," I said.

"I meant every word," he said.

"Well…I'm going to go find something to drink…and Duke," Rachel said running off.

"Yoo-hoo Kaiba-poo!" we heard an annoying voice say.

"What did you just call him?" I asked shooting daggers at the person who just said that.

A girl in a Chinese dress stopped in her tracks. "Oh…um…Jewels Hiromi," she said nervously, "I didn't see you there."

"Beat it!" I snapped causing her to jump and then run off.

Seto chuckled.

"What are you chuckling at?" I asked.

"Nothing," he replied before gesturing for Roland to come over, "It's time to get started."

"But we're still waiting for one more challenger," Roland said.

"They're disqualified for not being here on time," Seto said.

"I'm sorry for my tardiness," we heard someone say with an obvious German accent, "Traffic was a nightmare."

We turned and saw a man with pink hair and wearing a purple suit.

"Ew," I said quietly as I studied his clothes.

"I am Zigfried-," the man started but Seto cut him off.

"I don't care who you are," Seto snapped, "You should show some respect."

Zigfried chuckled and then looked at me. "Ah the always lovely Jewels Hiromi, it is a pleasure to meet you," he said handing me the pink rose he was holding before walking away.

"Roland," I said.

"Yes Miss Hiromi?" he asked.

"Burn this," I said holding out the rose towards him.

"Um…yes Miss Hiromi," he said taking it, "I'll get that taken care of right after the ceremony."

After a minute the lights dim and Roland took the stage. "Welcome to the most prestigious Duel Monsters tournament in history the Kaiba Grand Championship," he said before he introduced the contestants.

"What's wrong Seto?" I asked Seto touching his arm.

"That guy…there's something about him…" he replied.

"I know, I don't like that Zigfried guy either," I said, "But don't get to worked up about it…you don't need any more stress on yourself than you already do."

His jaw just tightened and I shook my head.

-The Next Day-

"Here's your ice cream Miss Hiromi and…a special dog treat cupcake for Hakoda," Yutaka (the suit that is now to do everything I say) said as he reentered the Kaiba Dome V.I.P. booth.

"Thank you Yutaka," I said.

He just bowed his head and stood by the door.

"So Seto just said "here, this guy is supposed to do everything you say, and if he doesn't I'll fire him?"?" Rachel asked.

"No…" I said, "He said "Roland can't be in two places at once, so this is Yutaka, he will do everything you say…if he doesn't fire him, and then let me know that you fired him"."

"So he gave you the power?" she asked.

"Just for this," I said, "But I don't think I'll have to fire…I don't ask for much."

Rachel scoffed.

"Hey now!" I said.

She laughed. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry," she said, "So I brought some stuff that we can look over for the wedding."

We were one of the first ones in the Kaiba Dome, so it was quite a while until the Grand Championship would even start so we had quite a while to look over stuff.

"Jewels!" Mokuba said sliding into the booth.

"What Mokie?" I asked smiling at him.

He smiled. "You gonna come down and help me announce the opening of the Grand Championship?" he asked.

"I can't," I said sadly, "This place is going to be packed with people and press and I think my biggest fan is here which would be bad."

"Why?" Mokuba asked.

"Creeper," Rachel and I said.

"Whatever…anyway I got to go," he said running off.

I chuckled. "He amuses me," I said.

Soon the Kaiba Dome was packed and Roland announced the beginning of the Grand Championship. "We've assembled a lineup of first-class duelists from around the world, one of which will be crowned World Champ!" Roland said.

"WOOOO GO REBECCA!" Rachel screamed, "THAT'S MY BABY SISTER RIGHT THERE!"

"And now help me welcome the master of ceremonies," Roland said as a platform on the stage started to rise.

Once the platform was raised all the way Mokuba appeared.

"Master of ceremonies?" I said.

"Are you ready to get your duel on?" Mokuba asked and the crowd cheered, "Then it's time to kick off the greatest Duel Monsters tournament ever organized. Before this week is through, there may be a new international Duel Monsters champion!"

Mokuba then introduced Yugi who is of course the current champion and he shyly waved to the crowd as they chanted his name. Then Mokuba directed the crowds' direction to the Kiabatron for the first round match-ups.

"The first competitor is Joey Wheeler and his opponent will be Mask the Rock!" Mokuba said, "and the second competitors will be Leon Wilson and his opponent will be Dr. Richard Goat. But before this duel gets underway, there's someone we all want to hear from…Yugi come up on stage and say a few words."

We watched as Yugi slowly made his way to the stage and then waved.

Suddenly there was the roar of engines passing over head.

"Seto's here," I said not having to look up.

"Oh my god! He has a jet pack!" Rachel said, "I want one!"

We watched as Seto landed next to Mokuba and dropped the jetpack before holding out his hand for a microphone.

"This is not a show…this is a test of ultimate survival!" Seto said, "This is a ruthless battle, and, in the end, only one duelist will remain standing. From this moment forward, Kaiba Land is a battlefield! May the best duelist win!"

"Wow…should we start wearing 'Kaiba for President' T-shirts?" Rachel asked sarcastically after Seto finished his speech, "Because that was one hell of a moving speech."

"Stop it," I said.

"Well he's always so dramatic about things," she said.

I just laughed. "You're always going to give him a hard time aren't you?" I asked.

"Of course," she replied picking up my binder that was full of wedding stuff, "He's marrying my best friend after all."

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jewels: I hope you liked that chapter!<strong>_


	34. Chapter 34

_**Jewels: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh…**_

* * *

><p>After a while Rachel and I parted ways so she could find Rebecca and find out how she was holding up in the tournament and I went to find Seto.<p>

I went to the Kaiba Dome office and found Seto there looking at the screens.

I walked up behind him and put my arms around his neck. "I thought I might find you here," I said, "How's everything going?"

"Everything is going smoothly," he said, "And that's what worries me…I'd have expected my little have to strike again by now."

"You think it's one of the competitors?" I asked, "Except for Rebecca and Joey of course."

Seto mumble something but I didn't quite catch it. "Roland, run background checks on every competitor," Seto said into the intercom, "Until then, everyone's a suspect."

"Seto…you can't possibly think that Rebecca and Joey had anything to do with this?" I asked letting go of him.

He turned his chair and looked at me. "Rebecca Hawkins may be Rachel's little sister, and to my displeasure you may have excepted the geek squad including the dog Wheeler as friends," he said, "But I have to take every precaution to protect my company."

"So if I dueled and I was in the tournament…would you run a background check on me?" I asked.

"Don't make this personal Jewels," he said turning around, "After what Dartz did, I can't take any chances."

"But Seto these are my friends!" I said, "And I trust them…and you trust me right? I've known Rebecca since she was born…and I may not have known Joey very long but I trust him too…that should be enough for you."

He was silent.

"You don't trust me?" I asked as my heart sunk.

"That's not it Jewels…I do trust you," he said, "It's just business. You would know that if…" He stopped and I knew where he was going with that.

"If what Seto?" I asked, "If my father had trained me to be a strong successful business woman?"

"That's not what I meant Jewels," he said.

I scoffed and shook my head. "You know what Seto fine…do your little background checks," I said, "But I expect an apology when Rebecca and Joey are cleared." I walked out of the room and slammed the door behind me.

"Um…Miss Hiromi…are you okay?" Yutaka asked.

"I'm fine!" I snapped and I took Hakoda out of his arms and set him down on the ground and left the Kaiba Dome. _'How dare he,'_ I thought as I went and found a bench to sit on,_ 'He should know better! Rebecca would never do something like that and we both know that Joey isn't smart enough to do something like that.'_

SETO'S POV

I was flipping through the screens and saw Mokuba yelling at Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood who had disguised themselves as Fortune Salim.

"What did you do with the real Fortune Salim?" Mokuba asked them.

"He's tied up right now," Weevil replied, "So he asked us to fill in for him."

Rex nodded his head in agreement. "Salim thought that we would best fill his shoes."

"No one can duel unless they're registered," Mokuba said.

"Just let the boys duel," Zigfried said, "After all, I did wear my favorite suit and I look too good to just win by forfeit."

"You can't," Mokuba said.

"Think about your business…you wouldn't want to disappoint the public," Zigfried said, "Let me duel these two fools."

"Who you calling fools?" Rex and Weevil asked.

Zigfried turned to the camera that was pointed at smirked.

'_I don't trust this guy,'_ I thought. I looked over my shoulder at the still closed door that had been slammed shut by Jewels and sighed. _'I'm never going to hear the end of it if she's right,'_ I thought.

I flipped around the cameras to try and find Jewels and finally I found her sitting on a bench not far from the Kaiba Dome.

"Roland…keep an eye on things," I said over the intercom.

"Yes sir," he said back.

I left the Kaiba Dome and went and found Jewels and sat on the bench next to her.

JEWELS' POV

Seto sat down on the bench next to me and I scooted over a little bit, picked Hakoda up off the ground, and set him in between us.

Seto groaned. "Are you really that upset at me?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied flatly.

"So you're just going to sit out here and ignore me?" he asked.

"I was thinking about it," I replied.

He cursed under his breath and then looked at me. "Okay…Jewels…I am sorry," he said.

"For?" I asked.

"Everything," he replied.

"Be more specific," I said looking at him out of the corner of my eye.

He gritted his teeth. "For not trusting you enough to not do background checks on your friends," he said.

"Fine…I forgive you," I said standing up, "By the way the wedding plans are done."

"That was fast," he said, "Did you pick a date?"

I picked up Hakoda and started to move away from him. "Well…it was going to June 23rd…but then I texted Rachel and told her what you did and we kind of changed the date," I said.

"To when?" he asked standing up.

"Next week Rachel's making all the arrangements, BYE!" I said before quickly running off into a crowd of people.

"Jewels!" I heard him yell.

"I'm going to die!" I cried turning a corner only to run right into him.

"Did you forget that this place was of my design?" he asked.

I went to turn around to run but he grabbed the back of my shirt and I stopped. "You know…for a big guy…you sure are fast," I said.

"Thanks…now…did you say next week?" he asked.

I gulped and nodded. "Rachel's making all the arrangements, you can go get you and Mokuba can go get your tuxes, and Rachel and I can go get our dresses…I mean everything is picked out…and I was mad and made a rash decision…but the sooner the better right, and you don't have a big business trips next week and I don't have anything going on either, so…" I said.

He let go of the back of my shirt. "Who'd you invite?" he asked.

"Some people I know, and the people of the list you gave me," I said.

"Fine," he said before giving me a light kiss, "Just don't do anything like that again."

I nodded and smiled.

"You going to be wearing a tux too?" Seto asked Hakoda.

Hakoda barked and I smiled.

"Of course he is…he's got to look his best," I said.

Seto's cell phone rang and he picked it up. "Kaiba," he said, "What? That's impossible! I'm on it."

He grabbed my hand and dragged me back to the Kaiba Dome office where on the computer screens there was a little box flashing 'Virus Invasion'.

"The entire unity system is down," Roland said.

"I secured the entire network after the last attack…there's no way someone could break in again…not even a computer genius," Seto said, "The only person I know who could pull off a brilliant scheme like this is myself."

"Okay…now you're just getting cocky," I said.

"Wait…" Seto said.

"Seto…are you okay?" I asked.

"It can't be!" Seto said.

"Would you like to fill me in?" I asked.

"It's complicated…I'll fill you in later," he said as he received a messaged that his people had isolated the virus and rebuilt the mainframe hard drive.

"Mr. Kaiba, if you will do the honors…we'll be back in business," a woman said.

Seto entered the command to initiate the backup system and went back to watching the duels on the screen…especially Zigfried vs. Joey/

"It looks like the computer whiz kid who broke into my father's company is all grown up, and he's back to his old tricks again," Seto said.

"So that guy not only has bad taste in clothing, but he's a big pain in the ass?" I questioned.

Seto chuckled. "Roland run another background check on Zigfriend Lloyd," Seto said, "I need to know if he's connected to the Schroder family. Right now that freak is my number one suspect."

"Yes sir," Roland said before leaving the room.

Seto turned and looked at me. "I really am sorry," he said.

"I forgive you Seto," I said setting Hakoda down before going and sitting on Seto's lap.

"So next week huh?" he asked.

"Yup," I said, "Thursday."

"Zigfried Lloyd is your winner!" we heard the announcer say.

I looked at the screen. "Poor Joey," I said.

"He'll always be an underdog," Seto said earning him an elbow to the stomach.

"Seto! Jewels!" Mokuba said running in.

We turned and looked at him.

"Did you see all that crazy stuff that was happening during Joey's duel?" he asked.

"No," we said.

"By the way me and Seto are getting married next week," I said.

He almost fell over from shock then regained his composure. "That's great," he said.

"Mr. Kaiba, I'm sorry to interrupt sir," one of employees said coming into the room, "We conducted a search on Zigfried Lloyd and it appears he has participated in fifty tournaments in the last three year, each time ranking in the top five. But our research revealed almost nothing about personal background or family history. And there's no record of any connection to the Schroeder family."

"So this Zigfried has been winning tournaments around the world, and no one knows anything about him?" Seto asked.

"Apparently he gains entry into these tournaments with letters of recommendation from local politicians. He's compiled a list with dozens of names, but none were available for comment." The employee said.

"They just need some incentive," Seto said looking at the list, "Start with number 13…question this man again, and if he still refuses to comment, make him an offer he can't refuse."

The employee left and then Seto looked back at the pictures of the duelists and smirked.

"I've got him by the tail," Seto said.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jewels: I hope you liked the chapter! Don't forget to go to my fanfiction profile to find the link to my facebook author page so you can get updates and see the pics of the characters of my stories :D<strong>_


	35. Chapter 35

_**Jewels: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**_

* * *

><p><em><em>"I am soooooooo booooooooooored," I complained as we waited for Seto's people to finish their little investigation on that badly dressed weirdo Zigfried.

"Go find that best friend of yours," Seto said as he watched the duels on the monitors.

I opened the Kaiba Land map that I had in my purse and pointed at a spot on it. "But Small Town USA is sooooo far away," I said.

"I order someone to drive you over there in one of the golf carts," he said.

"Aww that's sweet Seto," I said, "But that would make people think I'm lazy."

He sighed. "Then just sit down and be quiet," he said.

"First you were sweet and now your sour," I said, "If you were the other way around you'd be a Sour Patch Kid."

Mokuba burst out laughing. "Nice one Jewels," he said.

"Thanks Mokuba," I said.

"Mr. Kaiba," the employee said walking into the control room, "We've completed our investigation on Zigfried Lloyd, and your assumptions were correct."

"His little game is over," Seto said.

"WHAT NO!" I said causing everyone to jump, "Rebecca lost. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no."

"So Leon Wilson will be taking on Zigfried Lloyd," Mokuba said.

"Not quite," Seto said before getting up and leaving the room.

I sighed. "That can't be good," I said.

Mokuba shook his head. "You want to come sit by me and the gang for the final duel?" he asked.

"Sure, why not," I replied grabbing Hakoda.

-5 minutes later-

"Ladies and gentleman it is now time for the KC Grand Championship finale!" Roland said, "It will be Zigfried Lloyd vs. Leon Wilson!" The dome of the Kaiba Dome opened and the crowd cheered. "Let the KC Grand Championship finals begin!" Roland said.

Just then a helicopter flew over the stadium and we could see Seto on the suspended ladder.

"What's he doing here?" Joey asked.

"Just dropping by?" Yugi guessed.

"Oh geez," I said.

The helicopter lowered Seto to the arena where he jumped down, the white duster he was now wearing fluttering behind him (added dramatic effect xD), and set down his briefcase. "I demand that this duel be stopped!" Seto said, "As president of Kaiba Corp, I declare this match invalid."

"You can't just rip us off like this rich boy!" Joey yelled.

"I don't get it," Leon said.

"As a result of disqualification, the winner of this duel is Leon Wilson," Seto said.

"Stop looking at Seto like that," Rachel said sitting next to me.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Like he's a hunk of juicy man meat," she said.

"He is a hunk of juicy man meat," I said.

She chuckled.

"Is there any particular reason for this?" Zigfried asked Seto.

"You mean besides your lack in fashion sense," Rachel and I said as we grimaced at Zigfried who was standing up on the dueling platform in the hideous purple suit.

"You broke my tournament contract by entering the tournament under a false name," Seto replied, "Your real name is Zigfried von Schroeder, of the Schroeder Corporation."

"Wasn't that an old gaming company?" Yugi asked turning to his grandpa.

"It still is," his grandpa said, "You just don't hear much about it anymore. Once Kaiba Corp. became number one, everyone forgot about the Schroeders."

"I wonder if Zigfried joined to get revenge," Tèa said.

"I never trusted you from the start," Seto said to Zigfried, "And my instincts are never wrong. Kaiba Corp's biggest rival joins the tournament and suddenly everything goes haywire. Coincidence? I don't think so. But since I'm a nice guy (Rachel let out a laugh resulting in an elbow from me), I won't have you arrested for trespassing and fraud, under one condition—you get out of my life." Seto stopped for a second. "And as a request from my lovely fiancé take you bad hair and clothes with you," he finished.

"Thank you!" I yelled!

"And if you come near me again…I'll destroy what's left of your pathetic company," Seto finished.

Zigfried laughed. "Finally you've been exposed to the public for what you really are—a complete coward," he said, "The truth…is that you're afraid of my superior, so you're hiding behind a technicality instead of facing me. And now the whole world knows! I don't blame you for throwing me out…you know that if I won the tournament and became the world champion, you would never get the title back."

"I'm throwing you out because I don't like you," Seto said flatly, "Not because I'm scared of you. I promised myself I wouldn't duel in this tournament, but now that I have the chance to embarrass you, those plans have changed!"

"Kaiba's going to duel Zigfried!" Yugi said.

"There's never a dull moment," Rebecca said.

"I agree to a duel Kaiba," Zigfried said, "But let's make a little wager shall we? If I win, I get to stay and get to take the lovely Miss Jewels Hiromi out on a date, but if you win…I'll disappear never to be heard from again."

I froze.

"Fine…but only because I know I'll win and I will never let you put your hands on my woman," Seto said.

"You've got a lot of balls agreeing to that bet Kaiba!" Rachel yelled standing up.

I grabbed her arm and made her sit down. "If he loses…promise to help me fake my death so I don't have to be seen in public with that freak," I said.

"Which freak?" she asked, "The one who just betted you or the purple one?"

"The purple one," I replied.

"I'm sure Seto will win Jewels," Mokuba said as Seto go his Duel Disk out of the briefcase that Roland was holding.

"This shouldn't take long…are you sure you want to go through with this?" Seto asked Zigfried.

"I wouldn't miss the chance to destroy my arch-rival in front of the entire world," Zigfried said before they shuffled each other's decks, "Now who should go first? I guess there's only one way to decide." He then looked at me. "I think we should have the lovely Miss Jewels Hiromi decide," he said.

Everyone…and I mean _everyone _looked at me.

"She'll choose me of course," Seto said.

Rachel dragged me up to the duel platform and then ran off leaving me to fend for myself.

'_I am going to kill her,'_ I thought.

"Well Jewels," Seto said.

"Well…" I started as I rubbed the back of my head, "I know that Zigfried is a freak and all and he hacked into your system, but it wouldn't be far if I just chose you." Seto completely deadpanned and I continued. "I mean I do love you and all…but why not coin toss, that way it's a 50/50 chance," I said pulling a quarter out of my pocket.

"What an excellent idea Miss Jewels," Zigfried said.

Seto crossed his arms, obviously not pleased that I didn't just choose him, but he went along with it. "Fine…you call," he said.

I flipped the coin up in the air, caught it, set it on the back of my hand, and kept it covered. "Well Zigfried…heads or tails?" I asked.

"Heads," he replied.

I uncovered the coin. "Heads," I said, "Zigfried you get to go first."

"How unfortunate for you Kaiba," he said looking at Seto and then back at me, "But since you had such a brilliant idea Miss Jewels, I'll let your beloved Seto go first. It's the least I could do, since I'll beat him anyway." He leaned towards me slightly as if he was going to say something else but Seto beat him to it.

"I never knew you could be so kind," Seto said sarcastically as he pulled me away from Zigfried, "I'll have to return the favor."

"No need," Zigfried said, "Once I win and take Miss Jewels out on that date, that will be more than enough of a returned favor."

"Life I would actually be seen in public with someone who Kaiba Corp's rival, let alone someone who dresses like you," I said before Seto could say anything.

Zigfried chuckled before turning to walk towards his spot on the dueling platform. "Oh but Miss Jewels, you wouldn't want to make your beloved Seto Kaiba to look like a liar," he said, "You are already apart of this little wager…and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Go sit down Jewels," Seto said before heading to his spot on the dueling platform. I got down off the dueling platform and took my seat back in between Mokuba and Rachel.

"You ok?" Rachel asked.

"I'm fine," I said crossing my arms.

Leon came and sat down with the others and I and looked really confused. "So am I going to duel Yugi or Zigfried?" he asked.

"I guess it depends on how well Kaiba does in this duel," Tèa replied.

"I hope Kaiba wins," Leon said.

I huffed. "No kidding," I said.

"No worries, I'm sure you'll get your chance to duel Yugi no matter who wins," Tèa said.

"Unless you want to give your place in the tournament to my baby sister," Rachel said.

"Rachel!" Rebecca said, "Actually that's a good idea."

"I think I'll pass on that," he said.

"As much as I can't stand Kaiba, anyone's better than that pink-haired sideshow freak, Zigfried," Joey said.

The dueling stations rose indicating that the duel was about to begin and then Seto started by summoning X-Head Cannon (1800 ATK) and then set two cards down before ending his turn.

"Your little mechanical toys are nothing but insignificant seedlings that are about to be uprooted by my raging wildflowers," Zigfried said.

"These people came here to see a duel, not a bad poetry reading," Seto said.

"I suppose you're right—the true beauty of my maidens of mayhem can best be appreciated if I simply call them to the field," Zigfried said. He played the magic card Ride of the Valkyries, which allowed him to summon every Valkyrie he holds in his hand. He was able to summon three of them, Valkyrie Zweite (1600 ATK), Valkyrie Erste (1600 ATK), and Valkyrie Dritte (1000 ATK).

Sadly thanks to Valkyrie Zweite's special effect, Seto's X-Head Cannon is destroyed. Then, Valkyrie Erste removes X-Head Cannon from play, and takes on its attack. Then, Valkyrie Dritte gains 100 attack points for every monster removed from the game.

"Zigfried summoned three monsters at once!" Joey said.

"And Seto's life points are defenseless," Yugi added, "So if Zigfried attacks with all three Valkyries, the duel is done."

"I'm getting a headache," I said.

"Come on Seto, you can do this!" Mokuba cheered.

"You better do this or I'll kill you!" Rachel said, "You bet my best friend, don't lose this!"

"Way to pack on the pressure Rache," Rebecca said.

"Well…he was the one being the idiot," Rachel retorted.

"It looks like we've reached the finale before we've even begun," Zigfried said, "Auf wiedersehen (farewell)."

'_Ah crap'_ I thought.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jewels: Sorry this one took a little while to get out, I've been a bit busy, but I hope it was worth the wait :D<strong>_


	36. Chapter 36

_**Jewels: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**_

* * *

><p>"Look Jewels," Rachel said.<p>

I looked up and saw that Seto had activated the trap card Negate Attack, stopping the Valkyrie's attack.

"That's awesome!" Yugi said, "Zigfried's turn is over, so his three Valkyries go back to his deck."

"Oh thank God," I said.

"What are you waiting for? Call back your ponies," Seto said to Zigfried.

Zigfried played a magic card saying that it gives his Valkyries a second performance. "Valkyrie Zweite, attack," Zigfried said.

"That's cheating!" Tèa said.

"Yeah!" Mokuba said, "Those Valkyries should have gone back to his deck."

"I am so screwed," I said.

"What are you doing?" Seto asked Zigfried.

"My magic card, Mischief of the Time Goddess allows me to skip your turn and pick up where I last left off," Zigfried replied.

"I am so screwed," I sobbed.

Seto activated the trap card Magical Trick Mirror, which activates a magic card from Zigfried's graveyard. He chose Mischief of the Time Goddess, skipping Zigfried's turn.

"Kaiba just bought himself a second chance," Joey said, "He better not mess up."

"If he keeps giving me a heart attack, I might as well not watch," I said.

"If you thought you could win this in one turn…you don't know what you're up against," Seto said to Zigfried, "I've come a long way since we were kids." He summoned Z-Metal Tank (1300 DEF) then summoned Clone Dragon, which becomes a duplicate of the monster he just played, then he ended his turn.

"What a duel!" Leon said, "The action hasn't stopped since Kaiba made his first move."

"Unfortunately, most of the action has been at Kaiba's expense," Tristan said.

"It's going to get worse," Yugi said, "Zigfried's Valkyries are still on the field."

"Are you going to do anything but stall?" Zigfried asked, "We both know you're going to lose, so why not get it over with? That way I can still make my eight o'clock massage."

"You nauseate me," Seto said bluntly, "Make your move."

Zigfried played the magic card, Valkyrie's Embrace, then switches Valkyrie Dritte to defense mode, then one of Seto's Z-Metal Tanks disappeared. "After I played my magic card, switching one of my Valkyries to defense removes one of your monsters from play," Zigfried explained, "Then Valkyrie Dritte's attack goes up by another 100 points, to 1200." He ordered Valkyrie Erste to attack Seto's Clone Dragon, destroying it, then used Valkyrie Zweite to attack Seto directly causing him to lose 1600 life points, bringing him down to 2400.

"This is bad," Yugi said.

"Kaiba almost lost half his life points," Rebecca added.

"There's more where that came from," Joey added.

"Shut up," I said.

Seto brushed off his sleeve and drew a card. "Is that all?" Seto asked.

"You're not fooling anyone Kaiba," Zigfried said, "The whole world can sense your fear."

"What do you think I'm afraid of?" Seto asked, "Your ferocious galloping Girl Scouts?" He plays Pitch-Dark Dragon (600 DEF), the sets one card face down and ends his turn.

Zigfried switches Valkyrie Dritte to attack mode, then attacks Pitch-Dark Dragon with Valkyrie Zweite destroying it.

"Every time Kaiba summons a monster, it gets crushed!" Tristan said.

"Not helping!" I said.

"Hold on guys, don't lose hope yet," Yugi said.

Seto activated his trap card Flat Level 4. Now that his dragon is gone, they can each choose a 4-star monster from their decks and summon it to the field. Kaiba chooses Y-Dragon Head (1600 DEF).

Zigfried chooses another Valkyrie Dritte, which gets the 200-point power boost from Seto's two monsters that have been removed from play, making her attack 1200, then he ended his turn.

Seto drew, then played Pot of Greed, allowing him to draw two more cards, then he played the magic card Dimension Fusion, paying 2000 life points to bring back his X-Head Cannon and Z-Metal Tank that were removed from play.

"Now he'll be able to combine then together," Yugi said.

"But he paid 2000 life points," Tèa said.

"It wasn't worth it," Tristan added.

"No it wasn't," I agreed.

Seto played the magic card, Soul Absorption, giving him an extra 500 life points each time a card is removed from play. Then he removes X-Head Cannon, Y-Dragon Head, and Z-Metal Tank from play, in order to summon XYZ-Dragon Cannon (2800 ATK), and gaining 1500 points in the bargain to bring his score back up to 1900.

"I'm impressed," Duke said, "Not only did Kaiba summon a really powerful monster, but her was able to regain 1500 life points."

"This could be just the break he needs," Grandpa Moto said.

"I sure hope so," Yugi said.

"So do I," I agreed.

"It's time to get rid of your little friend," Seto said. He attacked with XYZ-Dragon Cannon, destroying one of the Valkyrie Drittes, and taking Zigfried's life points down to 2500.

"Nice move," Tèa said, "Kaiba totally caught Zigfried off guard."

"That's my bro!" Mokuba cheered.

"Finally, a small light at the end of the tunnel," I said.

Zigfried drew, and then played the magic card, Nibelung's Treasure.

"I recognize that card," Tristan said, "That's the card that Zigfried use to do Joey in."

"Yeah, and it's not a found memory," Joey added.

"Light at the end of the tunnel fading," I said.

"It'll be okay Jewels," Rachel said.

Nibelung's Ring appeared on Seto's side of the field, the Ring forming around XYZ-Dragon Cannon. The magic card also allows Zigfried to draw five new cards, and the Ring stops XYZ-Dragon Cannon from attacking.

"It gets worse from here," Joey said, "Kaiba will have to draw two cards, and if one of them is a monster, it will be removed from play."

"Next, I'll sacrifice Valkyrie Dritte to summon the instrument of your destruction," Zigfried said as a chariot drawn by two horses came pounding out of the sky, "It's called Fortune Chariot, and it's come to cart you to oblivion!" Valkyrie Zweite leapt from her horse into the chariot, which allows her to attack Seto directly, with half her attack points, causing him to lose 800 life points, taking him down to 1100.

"Hang in there Kaiba!" Yugi yelled.

But Zigfried wasn't done yet; he played Mystical Space Typhoon, destroying Seto's Soul Absorption, then set a card face down and ended his turn.

"Without your Soul Absorption magic card, you can no longer replenish your life point, and with my Fortune Chariot in play I can continue to chip away at your life points," Zigfried said, "Now who's one step ahead, Herr Kaiba?" Zigfried looked around the stadium. "Embarrassing you in front of millions of people is more fun than I imagined!" he said.

The effect of Nibelung's Ring forces Kaiba to draw two cards, and if there are any monsters, they are immediately destroyed.

"Do you think that scares me?" Seto asked as he drew the two cards which could possible get destroyed, "Looks like you're out of luck, no monsters." He set one card down.

"Since there's nothing else you can do, I assume that you end your turn," Zigfried said, "After all, Nibelung's Ring has rendered the XYZ-Dragon Cannon useless."

"This doesn't look good," Mokuba said.

"I agree Mokuba," I said.

"You know what comes next Kaiba," Zigfried said after drawing a card. He ordered Valkyrie Zweite to use Fortune Chariot to attack Seto directly. With her attack cut in half to 800, Valkyrie Zweite attacks, but thankfully Seto activates his trap card, Attack Guidance Armor, redirecting her attack to another of Zigfried's monsters. Then Zigfried activates his own trap card, Wotan's Judgment, to save his Valkyrie. By switching one magic card in his hand with the top card in his deck, he immediately ends his battle phase. "Thank you," Zigfried said, "Now I have assembled three of my most powerful cards." He played the magic cards, Goddess Urd's Verdict, Goddess Verdande's Guidance, and Goddess Skuld's Oracle.

"Those dames are nothing but bad new," Joey said.

"Zigfried played them last time and nearly destroyed Joey's deck," Yugi said.

Hakoda barked and started pulling at something in my bag.

"What is it boy?" I asked reaching down and pulling out what he was yanking on. I chuckled when I saw what he had been pulling on; his little Blue-Eyes costume. "You want to help cheer him on don't you?" I asked.

Hakoda barked and shook his little tail.

I put the costume on him and then set him in my lap.

"Oh my God! That is adorable!" Rachel said pulling out her phone and taking a picture of him.

I chuckled. "He wants to help cheer Seto on I guess," I said.

"Your strategy might have worked on a lame dork like Wheeler, but I'm in a different league," Seto said to Zigfried.

"Let's let my Goddesses be the judge of that," Zigfried said. He activated Goddess Skuld's effect, making Setp show him the top three cards on his deck. Three Blue-Eyes White Dragons are revealed. "That's impossible!" Zigfried said gasping.

"By the look on your face, I'm guessing my destiny looks pretty good," Seto said before putting the cards back on the top of his deck.

"You were doomed the moment you decided to duel me," Zigfried said before he called upon the Goddess Verdande, allowing him to guess Seto's top card. He guesses it's a monster.

Seto drew the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. "How did you ever guess?" he asked sarcastically.

"Just put it on the field in defense mode," Zigfried said.

Seto put the Blue-Eyes on the field in defense mode and when it showed up Hakoda started barking excitedly.

"Shut that mutt up!" Zigfried snapped.

I gasped and Rachel covered Hakoda's ears.

"How dare you!" we said.

"Easy," he said, "I do not like the barking on annoying little dogs!" He uses Goddess Urd's effect to let him remove the Blue-Eyes from play by correctly predicting it's a Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

Hakoda growled at Zigfried when the Blue-Eyes disappeared.

Seto smirked. "Funny, I don't like you, Jewels doesn't like you, the geek squad doesn't like you, and even the dog doesn't like, "Seto said, "Tell Zigfried, do you make babies cry when you're near them too?"

"You're making jokes to cover up the fact that I just destroyed your favorite monster," Zigfried said, "Cute."

Seto drew his two cards, and one of the Blue-Eyes White Dragons is discarded.

"I assume since you can't attack, you'll be ending your turn," Zigfried stated.

"You assume wrong," Seto said before he played Monster Reborn, bringing back his Blue-Eyes White Dragon from the graveyard.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Mokuba cheered.

"In your face you pink haired freak!" Joey yelled.

"Nobody comes between me and my Blue-Eyes!" Seto said before he ordered Blue-Eyes to attack Valkyrie Zweite, but only the Fortune Chariot was destroyed.

"By giving up my Fortune Chariot, I've saved her," Zigfried said, "But I still lose 1400 life points."

"It's the same old story, I rise to the top, and you get lost in my shadow," Seto said.

"We'll see," Zigfried said. He drew, then used his Goddesses to look at Kaiba's top three cards (Shrink, Cave Dragon, and Luster Dragon #2), and remove Luster Dragon #2 from play. Next, he played the magic card, Gryphon's Feather Duster, to destroy all the magic and trap cards on his side of the field and increase his life points by 500 for each card destroyed. His three Goddesses disappear, and he gains 1500 life points, bringing him back up to 2600.

"He just got back everything Blue-Eyes took away," Mokuba said.

I sighed. "I really and not liking this duel," I said.

Zigfried left off his turn by sacrificing Valkyrie Zweite to summon Valkyrie Brunhilde (2000 DEF).

Seto drew his next two cards. Nibelung's Ring forces him to discard Cave Dragon. "I didn't need that card anyway," he said before attack Valkyrie Brunhilde, but by reducing her defense points by 1000, she is not destroyed in battle.

"Another turn wasted," Zigfried said.

"Eventually your girlfriend is going to run out of life points, and when she does…my dragon will be waiting,"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jewels: I hope you liked the chapter! It took a while to get out so I wrote a long one so I really hope that you enjoyed it :D<strong>_


	37. Chapter 37

_**Jewels: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh…**_

* * *

><p>"By that time, I will have won," Zigfried said before drawing and switching Valkyrie Brunhilde to attack mode (1800 ATK). For every dragon on the field, her attack increases by 300, raising her to 2100. Then he played his magic card, Enchanted Sword Nothung, destroying the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. "And my sword does a fascinating thing…it removes all Dragons from the game and gives my Valkyries a boost," Zigfried said.<p>

We all gasped as the Blue-Eyes was destroyed.

"Not good," I said.

"Now Kaiba, what's it like being a washed-up has-been?" Zigfried asked.

"Why don't you tell me?" Seto retorted.

"Enough small talk," Zigfried said changing the subject as he played the magic card, Pegasus Wings, allowing him to cut his Valkyrie's attack points in half to attack Seto directly.

"My face-down card will protect me," Seto said.

"I already know what your card is, and it doesn't change my plan," Zigfried said attacking.

Seto activated his face-down magic card, Shrink, cutting Valkyrie Brunhilde's attack in half again, to 550. His life points went down to 550.

"He lost half his life points!" Mokuba said.

"This is payback!" Zigfried said.

"What is your problem?" Seto asked him, "Are you jealous that I have what you don't? A successful company and a gorgeous fiancé."

"You know as well as I do what this is about, our companies have been rivals for generations, and the Kaiba's have always had the upper hand," Zigfried said. Zigfried went on to explain all his problems, blah dee blah dee blah (as you can see I lost interest). "Somehow you managed to steal my invention and take all the credit, leaving me with nothing!" Zigfried finished, "But justice will be served today and your company's reputation is in jeopardy, and Kaiba Corp's stock price is at an all-time low, and when I defeat you the world will see that the era of Kaiba Corp is over."

"Do you really believe that?" Seto asked.

"I bet that the public has already turned on you now that you have been exposed as a thief and a fraud," Zigfried said.

"It's too bad it's not true," Seto said, "Don't blame me because you came from a family of failures. I've never stolen anything in my life. I got where I am through hard work and determination…now let's duel!" He drew two cards and looked at them.

"Do not forget that if one of them is a monster you must activate it," Zigfried said.

"Not if I activate this," Seto said playing Graceful Charity allowing him to draw three cards as long as he discards two.

"That's awesome!" Joey said, "That's showing him!"

"Finally! The light at the end of the tunnel is creeping back!" I said, "Wait…is Joey cheering for Seto?"

"Yeah," Rachel said, "Joey is actually cheering for Seto."

"Why would you discard your Blue-Eyes?" Zigfried asked shocked.

"Just watch," Seto said, "By removing a Blue-Eyes and Pitch-Dark Dragon from play, I'm able to summon Chaos Emperor Dragon (3000 ATK)."

"So what?" Zigfried asked, "My Enchanted Sword removes all dragons from play."

"But Chaos Emperor Dragon's special effect removes every card on the field and in their hand and send them to the graveyard," Seto said.

"But you would have to pay out 1000 life points activate that effect and you can't afford that," Zigfried said.

"There's nothing I can't afford," Seto said as he placed a card face down.

"I'm glad he said that because wait until he gets the bill for the wedding," Rachel said.

I sighed and rubbed my temples.

Seto then played Emergency Provisions, allowing him to send a magic or trap card to the graveyard to gain 1000 life points. He destroyed the card he just set, gaining 1000 life points, which he then gave up to activate Chaos Emperor Dragon's effect. Zigfried's Brunhilde and Enchanted Sword Nothung are destroyed, and so is Chaos Emperor Dragon, along with XYZ-Dragon Cannon and Nibelung's Ring. "Once again, you're left with nothing," Seto said.

"Not for long," Zigfried said drawing a card. He played Pot of Greed and draws two more cards, and then he played the magic card, Magical Alms, raising his life points by 1000, to 2100. Next, they each have to predict how many magic cards they'll use each turn. They both get 500 life points for each card, but if they use fewer than they predict, they'll lose 1000 life points per card. "I summon Final Light, and I predict that that's the only card I'll play this turn," he said. For a cost of 1000 life points, he can summon a monster from his graveyard. His life points, which went up to 2600, go down to 1600, and he summons Valkyrie Brunhilde.

Seto is also able to summon a monster from his graveyard and he chose Cave Dragon (2000 ATK). His dragon gives Valkyrie Brunhilde an extra 300 attack points, raising her attack to 2100. Brunhilde attacks Cave Dragon and destroys it, taking Kaiba down to 950 life points.

"Predict how many magic cards you'll use," Zigfried said, "You can't afford to choose wrong."

"I won't," Seto said drawing, "I predict that I will use four magic cards."

"Four?" me, the gang, and Zigfried said.

"But you are only holding one card!" Zigfried protested as Seto's life points went up to 2950.

"That's all about to change," Seto said playing the magic card, Card of Demise. This allows him to draw until he's holding five cards, then, in five turns, he must discard his entire hand. Next, he played another magic card, Soul Release which allows him to choose a card from the graveyard to remove from the game, and he chooses Chaos Emperor Dragon. Next, he plays his third magic card, Spell Reproduction, this lets him send two magic cards to the graveyard in order to bring back one. The card he brings back is Dimension Fusion, which he plays at a cost of 2000 life points, taking him down to 950. Now, each of them can bring back any of their monsters that have been removed from the game—and Seto has five. He summons Chaos Emperor Dragon, Luster Dragon #2, and all three of his Blue-Eyes White Dragons.

Five dragons on the field raises Valkyrie Brunhilde's attack to 3300. Seto attacks Brunhilde with Luster Dragon #2. His dragon is destroyed, and he loses 900 life points, bringing him down to only 50.

"What the hell?" I said.

Zigfried chuckled. "I see you've given up Kaiba," he said.

Seto didn't say something but just smirked at Valkyrie Brunhilde's attack went from 3300 to 3000.

"Oh I see, with one less dragon on the field, the Valkyrie's points drop," I said.

Seto used Chaos Emperor Dragon to attack Valkyrie Brunhilde. Their attacks are equal, so Chaos Emperor Dragon is destroyed, but Valkyrie Brunhilde gives up 1000 defense points to stay alive. Her defense goes down to 1000 and her attack goes down to 2700. Kaiba attacks Valkyrie Brunhilde again with one of his Blue-Eyes White Dragons. This time, Zigfried loses 300 life points, bringing him down to 3300, and Brunhilde loses another 1000 defense points. Now her defense is zero.

Zigfried gasped when he realized what was happening.

"Your Valkyrie's special powers are all used up," Seto said.

Seto's second Blue-Eyes White Dragon attacks, Brunhilde's destroyed, and Zigfried's down to 3000 life points. And Kaiba still has one Blue-Eyes White Dragon left.

"I'm glad you came," Seto said, "Because now I have the chance to publicly humiliate you again." He orders his third Blue-Eyes White Dragon to attack Zigfried directly, wiping out the rest of his life points.

I threw my arms up in the air. "Yes!" I yelled.

"This…isn't over," Zigfried said falling to his knees.

"Face it, your life points hit zero, and that's as over as it gets," Seto said, "Now, you should take what's left of your dignity and get lost."

"That's telling him!" Mokuba said, "Zigfried is history."

"Let's hope so," Yugi said.

"Seriously, I mean can you believe that guy, he entered the tournament to just publicly humiliate Kaiba!" Rebecca said.

"He did have his reasons," Leon said.

"Revenge is not a reason for something like this, and dragging me into in…really?" I said.

"Jewels…you shouldn't be talking…you have done things for revenge," Rachel said.

"Are you putting me on the same level as that freak?" I asked.

"Of course not," she said, "You are much better at picking out your clothes in the morning."

I sighed. "That's enough out of you," I said.

The dueling stations descend to the arena floor, and Seto jumped out. I got up and ran over, Hakoda bobbing up and down in my arms. I stood up on my tip toes and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you so much for not losing," I said.

"I told you that I wouldn't," he said before looking at Hakoda and patting him on the head, "I guess this little costume isn't too bad."

I smiled as Seto turned to walk away.

"Wait up Seto!" Mokuba called as he ran over, "Awesome dueling!"

"Hope that defeating that wannabe sent a message to the rest of our competitors that Kaiba Corp is not a company to mess with," Seto said, "Next time, I won't be so friendly."

"That wasn't friendly," I said.

Seto holds out his hand for me to take. "Of course it was," he said as I took his hand and then he turned to Roland, "Announce the start of the championship matchup."

"Should I have security remove Zigfried from the park?" Roland asked.

"That won't be necessary," Seto replied, "I want him to see what he missed out on…give him a good seat for the next duel."

"Now that was cruel," I said as we turned and left the Kaiba Dome.

"He'll learn not to mess with Kaiba Corp. and my family," Seto said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jewels: I hope you liked the chapter!<strong>_


	38. Chapter 38

_**Jewels: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh…**_

_**Note: I am apologizing in advance to the people who might like Zigfried, he is going to get a tiny bit violent in this chapter and so I would just like to apologize to people in advance. I'm sorry!**_

* * *

><p><em><em>"The championship bout is about to begin!" Roland announced once everyone arrived at the Blue-Eyes Fortress.

"This is going to be an interesting duel," I said.

Seto was about to say something when we heard a snore and we looked at Hakoda who had fallen asleep.

I chuckled. "I'm going to take him back to the Kaiba Dome control room," I said, "He gets heavy when he's asleep."

"Don't take too long," he said.

I nodded and headed to the Kaiba Dome. Once at the Kaiba Dome's control room I put Hakoda on the dog pillow that was on the couch in the room. "I'll come get you in a while," I said patting him on the head.

I headed back to the Blue-Eyes Fortress. Once there I started to head up the stairs and I heard and saw something that surprised that hell out of me.

"What are you doing here?" Leon asked Zigfried as they stood at the top of the stairs.

"What I can't come and say hello to my little brother?" Zigfried asked.

'_Little brother?'_ I thought.

Zigfried smiled and held out a card towards Leon. "I also brought you something that might bring you some luck," he said.

Leon hesitated but he took the card.

I took a few more steps up the stairs and they heard the click of my heels and they looked at me.

"Zigfried von Schroeder…you are a despicable human being," I spat, "Bringing your little brother into this."

Zigfried scoffed. "You know nothing about what is going on," he said.

"Maybe I don't…but I do know that you weren't able to succeed by yourself and now you're bringing your little brother into this," I said, "That's wrong, and you won't get away with it." I turned to go up the other set of stairs when my arm was grabbed.

"Leon…go to your duel," Zigfried said, "Me and the lovely Miss Jewels need to talk alone."

"Leon don't do this!" I said, "Your brother is just using you for revenge and that is wrong!"

SLAP

My cheek suddenly stung and I looked at Zigfried.

"I am sorry it had to come to that Miss Jewels," he said before looking at Leon, "Go to your match Leon."

Leon nodded and left.

"You are a monster!" I said to Zigfried.

His grip tightened on my arm and I winced. "The only thing that is going to be monstrous is the destruction that will be brought upon Kaiba Corp. when that card is played," he said.

My eyes got wide and I tried to pull out of his grasp. _'I have to get to Seto and tell him,'_ I thought.

"I know where you are trying to go Miss Jewels, and I'm afraid that I just cannot allow that," he said.

He dragged me down the stairs and when I tried to scream he covered my mouth with his hand. I of course bit him which of course resulted in another hard smack. He opened on of the Fortress's supply closets and threw me in.

"Auf wiedersehen Miss Jewels," he said closing the door.

I went and tried to open the door but it was locked. _'This can't be happening,'_ I thought,_ 'I am locked in a dark supply closet and Zigfried has evil plans that he has brought his brother into.'_ I pulled out my cell phone. "How is it I have no service?" I asked seeing that I had no bars. I sat down in the corner of the closet and leaned against the wall. _'Why me?'_ I thought.

SETO'S POV

'_What is taking her so long?'_ I thought.

"Now I'm going to play my most devastating creature!" Leon said.

He summon a little girl monster in a pink dress, carrying a bag of groceries (1200 DEF).

"I can't believe I know this, but isn't that Little Red Riding Hood?" Wheeler asked.

"Leon must like fairytales," Tèa said.

"You don't know that half of it," Rebecca said.

"How tough could they be?" Tèa asked.

"They're not the sweet little characters you remember, let's just put it that way," Rachel replied.

What's up with Leon?" Tèa asked as he Leon ended his turn.

"Yeah, that's a good question," Rebecca said, "Ever since the duel started he's been acting like a jerk."

"For once, I agree with you dorks," I said causing them to look up at me, "I've been watching the competitors closely since the tournament began, and something defiantly seems different about this kid."

"Seto where's Jewels?" Rachel asked.

"She went to go put Hakoda in the Kaiba Dome control room," I replied looking over my shoulder, "She hasn't gotten back yet though."

Just then one of my employees ran onto the balcony with some papers in his hand. "Mr. Kaiba…you have to take a look at this!" he said handing me the papers, "I ran another background check on Leon Wilson."

"I hope this is some kind of joke," I said seeing what was on the paper.

Zigfried stepped out of the staircase hallway and onto the balcony laughing. "It's true," he said.

"Was this part of your twisted plan?" I asked.

"Yes," he said, "But it took you long enough to figure it out."

"If throwing your own life away wasn't good enough…you had to drag your own brother down with you?" I asked.

"It's funny…Miss Jewels didn't seem to like any of this either," he said, "But it is true, Leon Wilson is really Leonhard von Schroeder!"

My eyes widened. "Where is Jewels?" I asked.

He smirked. "She is fine," he said, "And I will tell you where she is but first…Leon it's time to reveal the real reason you entered this tournament!"

I grabbed the front of his suit. "I don't care about the damn reason why your brother joined this tournament!" I said starting to lose my temper, "Where is Jewels?"

"She's in one of the supply closets, now let go of my suit…it was very expensive," he said.

I let go of his suit and took off down the staircase. I stopped at one of the supply closets and heard something and put my ear to the door.

"_Put another 'x' on the calendar, summer's on its deathbed, there is simply nothing worse than knowing how it ends, and I meant everything I said that night  
>I will come back to life, but only for you, only for you<em>," I heard Jewels singing.

'_I've never heard her sing before,'_ I thought before unlocking the door and pushing opened the door to see Jewels with her arms wrapped around her legs, chin on her knees, ear buds in her ears, eyes closed, and her singing.

JEWELS'S POV

"_Don't wanna call it a second chance, but when I came back, it was more of a relapse, anticipation's on the other line, and obsession called while you were out, yeah, it called while you were out_," I sang as I listened to Panic! At The Disco's 'The Calendar' on my iPod. I felt one ear buds slip out of my ear and I went to grab it when I felt a hand. My eyes flew open and I saw the familiar silhouette of Seto kneeling in front of me, and I threw my arms around his neck. "I had no idea how long I would be stuck in here," I said.

I heard him give a light chuckle as he stood up, taking me with him since my arms were still wrapped around his neck. I wrapped my legs around his waist so they weren't just dangling and I looked at him the best I could in the dark closet.

"Leon is Zigfried's little brother," I said.

"I know," he said.

"Ok…that's good," I said, "But did you know that Zigfried gave Leon a card that will help him win."

Seto set me down. "That just pisses me off," he said leaving the closet with me close behind.

We got out on the balcony and I saw Zigfried and I really don't know what came over me. I walked over to him, grabbed his arm, spun him around, and punch him right in the nose.

"You bitch!" Zigfried said causing the gang to look up.

"Looks like Zigfried was a victim of the right hook," Rachel said.

"Not only is that for slapping me not once…but twice and then shoving me in a dark supply closet, but it is also for bringing your little brother into your revenge plot!" I yelled, "You are an absolutely despicable human being and I that you get mud on your 'fancy' suit."

"Um…Jewels…" Mokuba said.

"What?" I snapped still agitated from whatever just happened.

"You just exploded on national television," he said.

"I don't care," I said.

"This guy is a monster who doesn't deserve to be called an older sibling!" I said, "He's not like Rachel or Joey or Seto. He is using his younger sibling instead of caring for them and protecting them, and it pisses me off."

"You should listen to her," Yugi said to Leon, "She is right, Zigfried is not doing what a big brother should, he is just using you."

Zigfried turned to Leon. "It is time to make your family proud Leon," he said, "Activate the card I gave you!"

"Don't do it Leon!" I said, "I have no idea what your brother gave you but it can't be anything good…you don't have to be like your brother! Don't let him use you!"

Leon stared at the card in his hand. "This is for my family!" Leon said playing the card, Golden Castle of Stromberg.

Seto, Professor Hawkins, and Grandpa Moto gasp Leon puts the card into the field card slot.

"What am I missing?" I asked looking at Seto.

"How did you get your hands on that?" Seto asked Zigfried who was still holding his nose.

Zigfried didn't reply but he did smile.

"I've heard stories about that card, but I thought it was never released," Yugi said.

Leon activated the special effect of the Golden Castle, allowing him to summon any monster with four stars or less. He chose Cinderella (300 ATK), and her fairy godmother appears to give her, her fancy dress. Then, Pumpkin Carriage appears on the field, and Cinderella gets her Glass Slippers.

"Watch out, that princess is tougher than she looks," Rebecca said.

"We can safely say that about Jewels and that right hook of hers too," Mokuba said.

I looked down at him. "I have used it once or twice…believe it not…the modeling business can get violent," I said.

"What? Do you throw your stilettoes at each other?" Seto asked, "Maybe rip each other's outfits and then cry when you break a-."

"If you continue on with that you find yourself sleeping in the garage," I said.

He stopped and crossed his arms.

"That's what I thought," I said.

"When Pumpkin Carriage is on the field, Cinderella can attack your life points directly," Leon explained.

Yugi's life points went down to 2200 and the Cinderella's Glass Slippers formed on Dark Magician Girl's feet, reducing her attack by 1000 points.

"Yugi's getting crushed," Tristan said.

"He's the King of Games…he's not afraid of some princess," Joey said.

"That's no princess, that's a monster in heels," Rebecca said.

"Anna Marie," Rachel and I said.

She looked up at me and we started laughing at the fact that we both thought of Anna Marie when Rebecca said that that Cinderella was a monster in heels.

Seto looked at Zigfried. "Where did you get that card?" he asked again, but Zigfried played dumb.

"I wonder if that's really 'it'," Professor Hawkins said.

"It is," Grandpa Moto said.

"What am I missing?" I asked.

"There are several cards that Pegasus created, but never fully developed or officially released, and the Golden Castle of Stromberg is one of them," Professor Hawkins explained.

"I remember a tournament several years ago that offered the Golden Castle as a prize, but it was never meant to be used," Grandpa Moto said.

Professor Hawkins nodded. "It was only a test sample, it was forbidden from tournament play," he said.

"Since only one copy was ever made, it became one of the most sought-after cards in the game," Grandpa Moto added.

"I can't believe Leon has it in his deck," Professor Hawkins.

Seto turned to Zigfried again. "Your brother just played an illegal card," he said.

"I disagree," Zigfried said.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jewels: I hope you liked the chapter!<strong>_


	39. Chapter 39

_**Jewels: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**_

* * *

><p><em><em>"If it's really a non-registered car, Leon's Duel Disk shouldn't have recognized it," Mokuba said.

"The card limiter must have been deactivated and I think I know how," Seto said.

"That means Leon is cheating!" Joey said.

Leon looked surprised.

"That's the real reason Zigfried hacked into my computer system," Seto said.

"The King of Games is about to be dethroned by a Schroeder, so you accuse me of cheating?" Zigfried asked pretending to be offended, "Leon simply played a strong card, I am not to blame because your cheap computer network decided to malfunction. Kaiba Corp's heyday is over!"

"No one is going to buy that," Seto said, "It's a fact…Leon broke the rules. He played a non-registered card in an official duel."

"Go ahead and cancel the match, even though you promised the world a winner," Zigfried said.

Seto gritted his teeth. "The duel will go on," he said.

"Continue your move Leon!" Zigfried said, "The Golden Castle of Stromberg was accepted by your Duel Disk, so it can't be illegal. Show these people what it means to be a Schroeder."

"All right," Leon said.

Yugi looked up at Zigfried. "How could you?" he asked.

"I knew Zigfried was a jerk, but lying to his own brother!" I heard Joey say.

"Do not listen to them Leon," Zigfried said, "Kaiba's friends just want to tear us apart, who are you going to believe? These strangers or your own flesh and blood?"

"I don't want to win by cheating," Leon said.

"The card is legal," Zigfried insisted.

"Do not trust him," Yugi said, "He's just using you, he reprogrammed Kaiba's dueling system to accept an illegal card."

Leon looked at Zigfried. "Is that true?" he asked.

"Okay…I admit it…I've been caught," Zigfried said, "But it's too late to stop me now. The most powerful card never released is already on the field, and no one can stop it! There is only one winner here…Schroeder Corp. When Leon is crowned World Champion, we'll be the number one gaming company on Earth!"

"Not if you force him to win by cheating," Yugi said.

Zigfried laughed. "I call it creative dueling," he said.

"And we call you a jerk," I said.

"I was supposed to win fair and square," Leon said.

"It turns out the rules didn't fit my needs," Zigfried said, "Use the card I gave you, and let me hand the rest…you dreams are about to be realized…don't let them pass you by."

"My dream has always been to win in a duel against Yugi, but I refuse to do it by breaking the rules," Leon said playing Mystical Space Typhoon.

"Finally!" I said.

"Yeah! You don't need that illegal hunk of junk," Joey and Tristan said.

But the Golden Castle remained on the field.

Zigfried laughed. "Since the Golden Castle of Stromberg card was never finished, I was able to add a few new twists of my own," he said.

"A duelist can't change the attributes of a card…can they?" I asked.

"Not unless he was able to rewrite the file and alter the data," Professor Hawkins replied.

"What have you done?" Seto asked Zigfried.

"Witness the final phase of my revenge!" Zigfried said laughing.

Mokuba pointed to the castle which started to glow.

"If you think that I hacked into your dueling system just to strengthen one card, your wrong," Zigfried said, "In fact, the card was just a key. As soon as it was played it unlocked the most devastating virus ever constructed."

"That is brilliant yet completely horrible," I said.

Seto looked down at me.

"Well it is," I said.

Seto turned the Suit that was behind us. "Launch the anti-viral program immediately," he said.

"Too little, too late," Zigfried stated, "Every one of Kaiba Corp's program files and databanks is being deleted as we speak. When your empire crumbles, Maximillion Pegasus will have no choice but to negotiate a partnership with Schroeder Corp."

"You snake," Seto said.

"He must be stopped," Yugi said.

"This is all my fault," Leon said, "I should have never trusted Zigfried and now it's too late."

"There's still time," Yugi said, but Leon wasn't listening.

"I just wanted a chance to face Yugi in a fair duel, but that chance is gone," Leon said as he lifted up his hand.

'_He's going to surrender,'_ I thought turning and running down the stair and finding the stairs to where the dueling field was.

"Miss. Hiromi you cannot be down here," Roland said.

"I'm not going to get on the field I'm just-Leon do not put your hand on that deck!" I said.

He stopped and looked at me and I pushed Roland out of my way.

"You don't have to surrender," I said, "Your brother was a big jerk doing this to you. Now I don't have siblings, but I have friends that have siblings, and Seto has Mokuba, and I know that this isn't the way that you treat a sibling. You care for them and take care of them and protect them at all costs. Zigfried shouldn't have dragged you into this and lied to you. But you can still do something; you can continue this match and you can help Yugi and stop your brother."

Leon looked down at the ground.

"Leon, look at me," I said.

He looked at me with sad eyes.

"The hardest thing in life is when you try and help someone in your family…someone you love…and they just turn their back on you because of their own greed. Trust me I know," I said, "But you can still help Yugi…you can still have this duel…and maybe even beat Yugi in a fair duel."

"You think so?" he asked.

I nodded. "But you have to believe in yourself," I said.

He gave me a nod and I smiled.

"That was a touching speech, but even if Leon did surrender the virus cannot be stopped by surrendering," Zigfried said, "There's only one way to put a stop to all this…destroy the Golden Castle of Stromberg, and the virus will cease."

"Looks like you arrived down here just in time then Jewels," Yugi said.

I nodded.

"Now what?" Leon asked.

"Now we continue the duel," Yugi said.

"It's no use," Leon said, "My brother made that card indestructible."

"What happened to the Leon I met at the start of the tournament?" Yugi asked him, "He would not be giving up, he'd be fighting for his dream. Duel me with everything you have, and show Zigfried what the Heart of the Cards is all about. Together you and I will put an end to your brother's selfish scheme."

"I'm not sure," Leon said.

"Trust me," Yugi said, "Every card has it's weakness. We just need to figure out this one, and we don't have much time."

"As we speak, thousands of Kaiba Corp files are being deleted thanks to my undefeatable virus," Zigfried said.

"Oh shut up you!" I yelled.

"Calm yourself Jewels," Yugi said and I looked at him, "He wants you upset…he wants us all upset so that we're off our game, but we can't let him do that."

I nodded knowing that he was right.

SETO'S POV

I turned and started to walk from the balcony.

"Seto," Mokuba said.

"Running from your problems?" Zigfried asked.

"I don't run from anything," I said, "When I'm faced with a problem, I eliminate the source."

"Now tell me Kaiba are you going to leave Miss Jewels here alone?" he asked.

I grabbed him by the front of his shirt. "If you even think about touching her about, I will make you wish you had never been born," I said before letting him go and walking away. _'Either way, here he wouldn't be able to put his hand on her,'_ I thought, _'Not with Rachel around…and I hate to admit it…but I trust the geek squad not to let anything happen to her, after all…they are her friends.'_

JEWELS'S POV

I watched as Yugi walked over to Leon and then walked back to his side of the field.

"I can do this," Leon said.

"That's the spirit!" I said.

"Then let's duel," Yugi said.

We heard Zigfried laugh. "Golden Castle of Stromberg's special effect is automatically activated," Zigfried said.

The Dark Magician Girl struggled, but was forced to attack Leon's monster, but her attack was reflected back on her, and she was destroyed, Yugi lost 500 life points, taking him down to 1700.

Leon was just as surprised as Yugi was when he saw that the Dark Magician Girl was destroyed.

"As long as the Golden Castle of Stromberg is on the field, both players' monsters are forced to di battle each turn," Zigfried explained, "Whenever the opponent's monster attacks, half the monster's attack points are deducted from the player's life points, and then the monster is destroyed."

"Can he really make a card do that?" Joey asked.

"Well he just did," Tristan said.

"What's the use?" Leon asked.

"Come on Leon don't give up," I said.

"She's right Leon, we can't give up," Yugi said, "Every card has a weakness, and as long as we fight this together until the very end, we'll find a way to tear down that castle." Yugi set a card face down and ended his turn. "You can do this Leon," he said.

Leon drew card.

"In order to maintain the Golden Castle of Stromberg on the field, half of one's deck must be discarded at the beginning of each turn…and the cost must be paid by Yugi!" Zigfried said throwing another bombshell into the mix.

"Okay, you're just taking cheating to a whole new level!" Joey said.

"It's the strongest card I've ever seen," Professor Hawkins said.

"How could you do this to me?" Leon asked looking at Zigfried.

"Yugi is the one at a disadvantage…you should be thanking me," Zigfried said, "Yugi just lost half his deck."

Yugi pulled half the cards from his deck and discarded them to the graveyard.

"They can't let Zigfried get away with this," Joey said.

"I may be up in the grandstand, but that doesn't mean I can't control this duel," Zigfried said, "Leon, summon a monster…this is a duel after all."

"He's right," Yugi said, "Go on."

Leon studies his cards, and then summons Forest Wolf (1800 ATK).

"The Golden Castle of Stromberg forces Leon's monsters to attack," Zigfried said, "And Yugi is defenseless."

Cinderella attacks first, taking Yugi down to 400 life points, then Forest Wolf attacks, but Yugi activates his trap card, Dark Magic Retribution, allowing him to bring one Spellcaster back from his graveyard when his opponent attacks, and he chooses Dark Magician Girl. Forest Wolf is destroyed, and Leon loses 200 life points, taking him down to 1900, but Dark Magician Girl only stays on the field for the duration of the battle, so she disappears after defending the remainder of Yugi's life points. Yugi's safe for one more turn.

"I can't even control my own monsters!" Leon said.

"You will be fine," I told Leon.

Since three turns have passed since Leon played Spinning Wheel Spindle, Queen's Knight returns to the field. Yugi sets two cards face down, and then plays the magic card, Card of Sanctity, allowing both players to draw until they hold six cards in their hands.

Yugi draws his six cards, then summons King's Knight (1600 ATK) in attack mode. With King's Knight and Queen's Knight on the field, he's able to summon Jack's Knight (1900 ATK) from his deck.

"Three Knights are useless against the castle," Zigfried said.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Yugi said as he played the magic card, Royal Straight, which allows him to summon an extremely powerful monster from either his hand, his deck, or the graveyard. The three Knights are sacrificed to summon Royal Straight Slasher (2400 ATK). Then Yugi activates Royal Straight Slasher's special effect, allowing him to send one monster from each of the first five levels to the graveyard to destroy every card on his opponent's side of the field.

"Nice work!" Joey said, "Magic and trap cards don't work, but monster effects do!"

Royal Straight Slasher destroyed Leon's Iron Hans, Cinderella, and Pumpkin Carriage, but when the smoke cleared, the Golden Castle of Stromberg is still standing.

"We'll never be able to destroy it," Leon said and Zigfried laughed.

"Why is the castle still there?" Tèa asked, "Shouldn't it have been destroyed?"

"It should have been a sand castle," Joey said.

"When Zigfried overwrote the card's data text he must have protected the Golden Castle against monster effects also," Rebecca said.

"That means there's no way to get rid of it," Tèa said.

"That means the duel's done," Tristan said.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jewels: Only about 3 more chapters left! I hope you liked this chapter :D<strong>_


	40. Chapter 40

_**Jewels: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**_

* * *

><p><em><em>"This duel is not over yet," Yugi said playing Time Travel which allows him to remove one of his monsters from the field until the beginning of his opponent's turn. Then he ended his turn.

"How noble," Zigfried said, "Your monster would have been forced to attack, and Leon would have lost. But it was all in vain…Leon begin your turn so that you can win the championship crown."

Leon drew and of course Zigfried interrupted.

"Yugi don't forget to discard half of your deck to keep my castle in play," he said.

Yugi smiled. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I can't do that," he said.

"But you must!" Zigfried said.

"You're wrong," Yugi said, "I only have one card left in my deck, and I can't discard half of it."

"It can't be!" Zigfried said as he watched his castle disappear.

"Yes!" I cheered.

"You mess with the best, and you fail like the rest," Joey said.

"It seemed like that perfect card," Grandpa Moto said, "Zigfried designed it to be impervious to the effect of every other card in the game, but in the end…everything has its weakness."

"But with Yugi's refusal to give in, he was able to find it," Professor Hawkins said.

"I admit I'm surprised that Yugi was able to destroy my Golden Castle, but in the end, victory will still be mine," Zigfried said, "You may have stopped the virus, but not soon enough. By now, most of Kaiba Corp's gaming data has been permanently lost. Not to mention, Yugi only has one card left, and this duel isn't over yet. When Yugi is unable to draw in the next turn, my brother will win."

"I'm quitting," Leon said.

"Don't even think about it," the gang and I said causing Leon to jump slightly.

"Now that the Castle is gone, the real duel can begin," Yugi said, "You owe it to yourself to fulfill your dream and see this duel through to the end."

Leon nodded, and started his turn, but first, the effect of Yugi's Time Travel card brings Royal Straight Slasher back to the field.

Leon then played Monster Reborn to bring Cinderella back from the graveyard. With Cinderella back on the field, he's able to summon Pumpkin Carriage, then he sacrificed Cinderella and Pumpkin Carriage to summon Hex Trude (2600 ATK). He attacked and destroyed Yugi's Royal Straight Slasher, and Yugi lost another 200 life points, bringing him down to 200. "Every time Hex Trude destroys a monster, her attack strength increases by 400 points, so now her attack is 3000," he said and then sadly ended his turned.

'_Yugi has to draw his last card,'_ I thought as he reached for his last card, _'And he's up against a monster with 3000 points…I hope he can think of something quick, or we'll have a new champ."_

He placed once card face down, then played the magic card, Emergency Provisions, sending Chain Destruction to the graveyard to increase his life points by 1000, taking him back up to 1200. Then he played Monster Reborn to summon his Dark Magician from the graveyard.

Leon smiled to see Dark Magician on the field, then grows sad and then he frowned. I guessed that it was because Hex Trude had 3000 point while Dark Magician only had 2500.

Yugi activated his face-down magic card, Necromancy. It brings back four random monsters from Leon's graveyard in defense mode. Little Red Riding Hood, Forest Hunter, Iron Hans, and Iron Knight appear on Leon's side of the field and he looked just as confused as the rest of us.

"Hex Trude will lose 600 attack points for each one of these monsters that's destroyed," Yugi explained before activation his other face-down magic card, Diffusion Wave Motion and paying 1000 life points to allow his Dark Magician to attack every one of Leon's monsters. Yugi's life points go back down to 200, and Dark Magician attacks and destroys all four of the monsters Necromancy brought back to Leon's side of the field. Hex Trude's attack goes down to 600, and, finally, Dark Magician destroys her.

Leon lost the rest of his life points and the game.

I heard the gang cheering and I clapped.

"I'm ruined!" I heard Zigfried say.

Yugi walked over to Leon. "Well done," Yugi said to him.

"Thank you," Leon said as tears started to stream down his face.

"You fought with honor under the toughest of circumstances, and never gave up," Yugi said.

Leon nodded at him and then ran over to me and looked up at me tears still running down his face. "Thank you for your support Jewels," he said, "That story you told me…really inspired me to try and continue in the duel."

I nodded. "No problem Leon," I said, "He had no right to do that to you," I said.

He hugged me and started sobbing.

"Stop your whimpering," Zigfried said walking out onto the field.

Leon let go of me and we looked at Zigfried.

"This wasn't a total loss, it will take years of reprogramming for Kaiba Corp to restore what my devastating virus has destroyed, and in the meantime-." He was cut off.

"You'll what?" Seto asked walking back out onto the balcony above, "Take all of my business away? You might have had a chance if your plan had actually worked. I knew the moment I laid eyes on you that you were a snake, so I prepared for your little scheme. My entire network has already been restored. The only loser here…is you."

"So take that!" I said.

"I don't believe it," Zigfried said, "My plan was flawless!"

Leon walked over to Zigfried and looked up at him. "Even if your plan did work, nothing would have changed," he said, "Can't you see that our family's obsession with the Kaibas has ruined us?"

Zigfried fell to his knees. "What has ruined us is that I am weak," he said, "I'll never beat Kaiba."

"That's the first sensible thing he's said all weak," Seto said.

Leon kneeled in front of Zigfried. "It's not our family's losses that hurt us, it's our attitude," he said, "Dueling Yugi has taught me that real strength is sticking with it when everyone expects you to quit. We may lose some of our business to Kaiba Corp, but losing is a reason to try harder, and not to give up. So let's go home and make Schroeder Corp the best company we can."

Zigfried hugged his brother. "Thank you," he said.

"Zigfried may be a jerk, but this is touching," I said wiping a tear away from my eye.

"Roland, wrap this up," Seto said and Roland announce the end of the KC Grand Championship.

We all left the Blue-Eyes Fortress and Mokuba turned and looked at me, and surprisingly he was holding Hakoda. "By the way Jewels, here you go," Mokuba said handing him to me, "Someone one of the employees thought it was a bright idea to take him to Seto instead of Seto."

"Yeah…not so bright," I said before turning to the gang, "I guess you guess are heading back to Domino."

"Yeah," Yugi replied, "But of course we'll be back here for the wedding."

"Yes siree we will," Joey said, "Well be flying in style in a private jet courtesy of Rachel Hawkins."

Rachel smiled. "Well I have to get you back here somehow," she said.

"I guess I'll be seeing you guys then," I said.

"Yeah," Yugi said, "See you next week."

"Bye," I said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jewels: Oh my…the next chapter is going to be the last one :O but until then, I hope you liked this one :D<strong>_

_**Don't forget to go to my fanfic profile and follow the link to my facebook writer page and then you can get updates and see pics of some of my characters that I made on IMVU.**_


	41. Chapter 41: Finale

_**Jewels: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**_

_**This is the last chapter…I cannot believe it. It took me three months to write this and I hope that you've all enjoyed it :D**_

_**First I would like to thank all who have been reviewing my story while I've been writing this! Your reviews keep me going so…THANK YOU! Especially to Fire Ice and snowcones who review 25 times :D**_

* * *

><p>-Four Days before the Wedding-<p>

"Here comes the bride, and Hakoda!" I sang as I slid into Seto's office, completely ignoring the secretary that was trying to stop me. I closed the door in her face and I looked at Seto who was standing by the window looking out at the city.

He looked over his shoulder at me as I set Hakoda on the couch. "Sounds like you're excited," he said.

"Are you not?" I asked.

He smiled…I mean he actually smiled. "I can't wait," he said.

I smiled back at him and then noticed something on his desk. "Oooooo what's this?" I asked picking it up. It was round and gold and had the same eye on it that Yugi's puzzle did. "That's the same eye as on Yugi's puzzle," I said.

The thing suddenly started to glow and I dropped it and we heard what oddly sounded like Blue-Eyes.

"Did you hear that?" I asked.

"That sounded like Blue-Eyes," Seto said walking over and picking up whatever it was that I dropped on the floor, before heading towards the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Egypt," he said.

"E…Egypt?" I asked, "You can't go to Egypt…there are only four days until the wedding!"

"I'll be back in time," he said before walking out the door.

"Seto get back here!" I yelled following him.

He got in the elevator and the doors shut before I could get to him.

'_What is he thinking?'_ I thought.

-At the Mansion-

I laid on mine and Seto's bed staring at the ceiling. I couldn't believe that four days before our wedding he decided to take a trip to Egypt.

"Uh huh," I heard Rachel's voice from outside the door, "Yes thank you for your reservation, I'll let them know right away." She knocked but I didn't say anything. The door slowly opened and she popped her head inside to see me moping. "What's wrong?" she asked, "Did you and Seto get in a fight?"

"Seto and I are getting married in four days…and he decides to take a trip to Egypt," I replied turning away from her and letting tears fall from my eyes, "Just a couple minutes before he told me that he couldn't wait to marry me…and then he goes to Egypt."

I felt the end of the bed move and looked down to see Rachel laying across it, her head resting on her arms. "I may give Seto a hard time, but I've talked to him about the wedding," she said, "And he wouldn't miss it for the world…he'll be back in time. I've heard about this whole destiny thing from Yugi and that Seto is involved somehow, and I think he needs to take care of that before you two get married."

"They're all in Egypt aren't they?" I asked.

"Yeah," she confessed.

"But they will be back in time," she said, "They wouldn't miss this, and I see the way Seto looks at you Jewels…he loves you more than anything. He'll be back in time for this wedding."

"You want to know something?" I asked.

"Sure," she replied.

"My mom and dad…they had an arranged marriage," I said, "The only difference was that they actually grew up together and were already in love when they were told about the marriage."

"You never thought that you could fall in love with Seto did you?" she asked.

I shook my head. "He is a tough business man who seemed to have such a cold heart," I said.

"Not to mention the ego," she said.

I chuckled. "Yeah…that too," I said, "But even though he can be like that…he isn't like that towards me…I mean he does have his moments, but…he cares for me."

"That's always been your one biggest problem with men," she said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You never thought that they actually cared…and truthfully the ones that you did date, didn't care at all," she said, "They only saw you for your beauty. But Seto loves more than that, and I mean remember that speech that he made to Aleister about a daughter…he wants you to be the mother of his children. Seto Kaiba…saying something along the lines of that…it's amazing. He won't miss this wedding for anything."

"I guess you're right," I said my tears starting to stop, "Let's just hope he's on time."

-The Wedding-

"He better be here within the next fifteen minutes," I said starting to freak out.

"Calm down Jewels he will be here," Rachel said, "I already told you that he would not miss this."

The wedding starts in thirty minutes Rachel, and I can't exactly do this without a groom!" I said starting to get agitated.

FREEZE

Okay, let's take a moment and set up this little scene for you. The wedding that Seto and I are having is a Christian style church wedding.

The decorations are perfect, the cake is perfect, the Blue-Eyes White Dragon ice sculpture for the reception is perfect, my dress (which is long and white with gold trim around the bottom hem and waist line (I will post a pic on my facebook writer page), my hair is perfect, Rachel's dress is perfect, everything is perfect…except two things: 1) Seto is M.I.A. and 2) the gang is M.I.A.

And as you know I don't have many friends so the gang is most of my guests, so I'm freaking out about that and of course I AM MARRYING SETO AND HE IS NOT HERE!

UNFREEZE

"He's here!" Mokuba said popping his head into the room where I was getting ready/freaking out in, "Wow Jewels you look beautiful."

"Thanks Mokie," I said going over to him and hugging him, "And you look very handsome…now go punch your brother for me." He laughed and went to go find Seto again.

"I told you he wouldn't miss the wedding," Rachel said.

"I want to kill him right now," I said.

"But then you wouldn't be able to marry him," she said.

"Good point," I said, "But I still want to kill him."

She just laughed.

SETO'S POV

Mokuba punched my arm and I looked at him. "I take it that's from Jewels?" I asked.

He nodded. "She was completely freaking out, worried that you weren't going to make it," he said.

"Well I made it, and so did the dork patrol," I said.

"Just for today can you not call them that?" he asked, "They are Jewels' friends, and this is a special day for the both of you."

I finished fixing my tie and then nodded. "Yeah…sure," I said.

"Cool," he said, "Now let's get this show on the road!"

-20 Minutes Later-

JEWELS' POV

"Well this is it," I said nervously as I stood next to Aleister who had graciously agreed to walk me down the aisle.

Aleister smiled. "You look so beautiful my little robin," he said, "There is no reason to be nervous…you love Seto and he loves you. Just remember that."

I looked at him and nodded. Pachelbel – Canon in D started (I had chosen that instead of the traditional 'Here comes the bride'). And Rebecca who was my chosen flower girl walked out, then of course my Maid of Honor Rachel escorted down the aisle by the Best Man, Mokuba, and then Cho walked down the aisle holding Hakoda's leash and he was proudly walking beside he in his little tux which on the back had a clear pocket with mine and Seto's rings (Hakoda was our little ring bearer). Then it was my turn.

I stepped out and everyone stood up. The jitters that I had immediately went away when I saw Seto who looked very handsome in his black suit with blue tie (no bow tie for him). He smiled at me and of course I couldn't help but smile back.

Once at the end of the aisle Aleister gave me and quick peck on the cheek and then handed me off to Seto.

"First off, I must ask who gives this beautiful young lady to this man?" the priest asked.

'_Oh my God,'_ I thought, _'I completely forgot about that.'_ I frowned and apparently Aleister saw my expression because he cleared his throat and stood up.

"I give her to him, for I know this delicate butterfly will be taken care of by this man," he said.

"Her friends all agree to that as well," Rachel said, "And we gladly give her to him knowing that he will never hurt her."

I smiled at them. "Thank you," I mouthed.

The priest began blah de blah, we did the 'I do's', exchanged the rings and then…

"I know pronounce you husband and wife…you may kiss the bride," the priest said.

Seto pulled me close to him and I put my arms around his neck and we kissed.

"I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Kaiba," the priest said and we pulled away from each other.

Everyone cheered and Rachel ran over to us and she was crying well sobbing really. "I promised myself I wasn't gonna cry," Rachel said, "But damn it I'm just so happy for you two!"

I laughed at my best friend. "It's alright Rachel," I said.

She let us go. "Now go on you two…walk down that aisle together as Mr. and Mrs. Kaiba," she said.

I smiled at her and linked my arm with Seto's. We walked down the aisle together and there were cheers from the gang and the business associates that Seto had invited, and Aleister had been moved to tears.

-The Reception-

"So how many times has Joey and Tristan been back to the buffet?" I asked Rachel as we sat at the long table at the front of the room.

"So far…four," she said, "But that's why we got the buffet."

The cake had been cut, as you can tell the food had been served, and Seto and I had already danced to the song that I had chosen 'I Believe In You (Je Crois en Toi)' by Il Divo, and now Rachel and I were resting from our mingling, while Seto was still mingling with his business associates.

"That smile is not going to come off your face anytime soon is it?" she asked.

"No," I said as Seto's eyes met mine, "It isn't."

* * *

><p>10 YEARS LATER<p>

Seto and I have been happily married for ten years now, and we some surprising things happening over those ten years.

First off, when we were 22…Seto and I had our first child, a little girl whom we named Hikari. Three years later we had our second child, a boy whom we named Jiro.

Now that Seto and I are 28 that makes Hikari 6, and Jiro 3. And believe it Mokuba is now 23 years old…yeah I know…Seto just about had a heart attack when he heard the words 'Mokuba is has a girlfriend' and 'Mokuba can drive' oh and the ever famous 'Oh your little brother is now an adult'.

Speaking of Mokuba…Seto bought out Hiromi Corp. and Mokuba is now running the computer portion of Kaiba Corp….he's such a little genius.

As for me…I'm no longer a model. Yeah okay, pick your jaws up off the floor. When I got pregnant with Hikari, I made a decision that even after the pregnancy I didn't want to go back to modeling, I wanted to be the best mom I could and spend time with my child. Trust me when I say the world was shocked…and Aleister cried for weeks and begged me to model again. But I kept saying no.

Missing this…wasn't worth it:

"Daddy!" Hikari yelled running into the living room, her red hair bouncing as she ran.

"What is it?" Seto asked as he laid on the couch reading.

Believe it or not…Seto actually took days off now. He said he wasn't like my father and he was right…he spent time with me…and he spent time with the kids.

"Looky what Uncle Mokuba helped me build," she said holding out a model airplane, "I drew everything out and he helped me build it."

Seto put his book down on his chest and looked at the plane. "Does is fly?" he asked.

I knew that was a challenge right there. He never pushed Hikari too far when it came to her early studies, but he did always challenge her, and she always accepted the challenge. She was a lot like him in that sense; she never backed down from a challenge, and because of that she was way ahead in here studies.

"Duh…of course it can fly," she said, "I'm not a dummy." She set the plane on the ground and then opened the bag that she was carrying and pulled out a remote control and a bottle of water. She opened a little hatch on the airplane and filled it with water. "This little plane run on water," she said proudly before setting down the water bottle, closing the hatch and starting the airplane. She used the remote control to fly it around the room and Jiro who was sitting on my lap holding a book, let go of it and started clapping.

"That cool Kari," he said.

Hikari smiled and landed the plane gently on the table like it was a runway before looking at Seto. "So what do you think?" she asked.

"I think…that you did a wonderful job," he said reaching out and patting her on the head.

She hugged him and he put his arm around her.

'_Daddy's little girl,'_ I thought.

"I'm glad you like it," she said letting go of him.

Seto smiled and nodded. "Now…why don't you and your brother go in the back yard, and you teach him to fly the plane," Seto suggested.

"Okay," she said before picking up her stuff, "C'mon Jiro."

"Okay," Jiro said getting up, his chestnut brown hair falling in his cerulean blue eyes, the same color eyes of his sister's eyes, that they had inherited from their father.

Once they we in the back yard, Seto scooted back a little on the couch and patted the spot that he had made.

I got up, walked over, and sat down. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my arm.

"She seems to get smarter and smarter every day," he said.

"She's just like you," I said, "She's as smart as her daddy, and I'm sure once Jiro's early schooling starts he'll be just as smart."

He pulled me down so I was laying in front of him. "It'll be hard to choose who takes over the company," he said.

"I thought the boy always took over the company," I said.

He chuckled. "I can't look past how smart she is," he said.

"Rachel is right," I said, "You are going soft."

I felt him shake his head. "I'll just do…what I think is best for the company," he said quietly.

So I heard his breath lighten and I knew he was asleep.

He had defiantly changed over the last ten years, but there were four things I knew would always stay the same 1) I would always be safe in these arms, 2) this man would always be by my side and would always love me, 3) Seto will always be a wonderful father, and 4) I was so happy…that I had to marry him.

THE END!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jewels: Oh…my…God…it's over…I can't believe it. *cries* I hope you liked the chapter…and the entire story!<strong>_


End file.
